


Something To Talk About

by SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole



Series: Something To Talk About universe [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Olympics RPF
Genre: (sort of), Alternate Universe, Best Friends, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, ballerina Tessa, fluff overload, hockey star Scott
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2019-01-19
Packaged: 2019-07-06 13:04:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 47,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15886626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole/pseuds/SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole
Summary: Tessa Virtue, Principal Dancer at the National Ballet of Canada, is excited that her oldest and best friend NHL Superstar, Scott Moir, is moving to the same city as her, having signed to the Toronto Maple Leafs.For years their lives and careers have been so separate, that she never realised how curious their friendship must be to other people. How the ice hockey and ballet worlds do not traditionally meet, and so why there might be confusion and speculation that Tessa and Scott might be something more...





	1. Reunited and It Feels So Good

**Author's Note:**

> The story title was going to be either "You're My Best Friend" by Queen or "Something To Talk About", and I just had to go with Bonnie Raitt. I've loved the song for years and to find it popping up as an inside joke of this fandom, I just couldn't resist. 
> 
> I would also like to caveat that I know maybe a smidge about ballet, and absolutely zilch about ice hockey. I come from a tropical country, so the entire concept of seasons and the realities of winter completely escape me.

 

“Argh!” Katelyn Osmond whined as she applied muscle rub to her calves whilst continuing with her post-performance cool down. “We’re not even properly into the season, and my body is already rebelling. I feel so old!”

Tessa Virtue gave a gentle chuckle beside her, rolling out her muscles “If you’re old, then I don’t want to know what you think Kaitlyn and I are.”

“Hey, we are only four years older than you missy!” Kaitlyn Weaver shakes her finger at the young soloist. “You’re lucky it’s pre-season and today’s show wasn’t performed back in our theatre. One of the older dancers might be lurking around and overhear you. I mean if Jeff or Shae Lynn were to hear you? Your blossoming career would be completely derailed at the National Ballet!” She widens her eyes dramatically and draws the same finger across her throat, causing the girls to burst out laughing as they continued to discuss the day’s performance.

“So I know Kaitlyn is probably going to spend another mawkish day off with Andrew tomorrow,” Katelyn asked, rolling her eyes at the blonde who is already muttering sweet-nothings to her boyfriend on the phone. “But what about you, Tessa? Any plans? We could meet for brunch?”

“I would love to, but my oldest friend is actually moving to Toronto, and I’m planning to be the welcoming committee at the airport.” Tessa replied cheerily as she fingers the charm on her bracelet.

 

======

 

Tessa couldn’t help but check the flight arrivals board again at Toronto Pearson International Airport, clutching the homemade sign she had been inspired to hurriedly make this morning. Scott Moir’s plane had just landed but she knew it would take some time for him to clear immigration and collect his bags.

 

 

 

 

Despite her relatively calm exterior, she really was ecstatic that Scott was moving to Toronto. She had known him for 20 years, since a 6 year old Tessa had pleaded with her mother for figure skating classes. They had lived a mere 15 minutes apart and even competed in a few junior ice dancing competitions - doing extremely well together.

However she had been offered the opportunity to join the National Ballet School of Canada, while he had gotten more serious about pursuing hockey, and their paths just naturally diverged.

Yet somehow over the years, the quiet Virtue girl had become closer and closer to the outgoing Moir boy.

Being away from home, and surrounded by the all-encompassing world that is _Ballet_ , Tessa had spent the majority of her childhood focused on developing her posture, improving her turnout, and mastering pointe work.

And surprisingly that was what strengthened her bond with Scott, while other friendships from her past and hometown faded. Scott was similarly as intense, passionate and obsessed about hockey as she was with ballet.

They had distinct, separate lives in different cities, and were lucky to see each other more than a handful of times each year. However through late night phone calls, texts during the day, emails and even good old-fashioned letters, they had shared their dreams, ambitions and lives with one another.

Tessa has always been extremely close to her mother and older sister Jordan, definitely more so than most of the girls around her. However to help maintain some balance in Tessa’s life, her mother Kate had tried to keep family time together separate from ballet.

Her parents and siblings were also naturally a little over-protective of the baby of the family. So all her insecurities about not being good enough had ended being piled up with Scott instead. And when jealous, spiteful girls tried to intimidate her by spreading rumours behind her back or through underhanded behaviour such as cutting the ribbons of her shoes - it was Scott who helped keep her strong and comforted Tessa through tears over the phone lines.

In turn, Tessa kept him focused and motivated. When Scott realised several long-time friends were treating him differently - whether envious of his potential or covetously sponging off the success he was gaining in the rink, Tessa was able to remind him of his love and passion for the game. She also listened to his fears about the immense odds against him getting drafted in the NHL and making a career in the sport. She still vividly recalls the months when 16 year old Scott had relentlessly cited studies which found that players born in January-March were more likely to be drafted than players born later in the same calendar year (Scott was born in September).

This openness and unwavering support continued with the great successes that came to them later. Whether it was signing their professional company/NHL contracts, or rising up to their current ranks as Principal Dancer and Star Forward; debuting as Giselle, Odette/Odile and Carmen or winning Stanley Cups and Olympic Gold medals…

Tessa could honestly say it’s been fantastic - having a best friend who knew her and her family from childhood, but could understand all the heavy expectations and pressures that came from dedicating oneself to such tough and competitive careers.

More importantly, because they came from such separate worlds and had such different personalities, they were able to provide vital and unique perspectives to any challenge or opportunity - big or small…

So to have Scott actually live in the same city, and stay two blocks away from her? It was going to be _so_ enjoyable!

Tessa’s smile widens as she sees a Blue Jays baseball cap bobbing in the distance amidst a sea of arrival passengers. As Scott walks closer towards her, with only a large duffel bag slung over his shoulders, Tessa notes how his cap is tilted low enough to obscure half his face, but is unable to hide the broad grin directed at her.

“Hi Tutu. Nice sign,” Scott declares, determinedly taking in her very makeshift efforts. He drops his duffle bag beside her feet and then hoists her up for a big, bear hug.

Tessa lets out a delighted squeak, before dissolving into a fit of giggles as Scott continues to twirl her around slowly whilst crooning loud enough to turn heads, _“Reunited, and it feels so good… Reunited 'cause we understood…”_

He continues humming a few more bars, clearly having forgotten the rest of the chorus. But Tessa’s happy to be physically in Scott’s presence again (it’s been awhile, and she always misses him), and to actually feel the muscles in his back shift as he finally puts her down.

She gently taps the brim of his cap. “Ok I had a spiel ready to welcome you to Toronto, but I can’t beat that. So, what’s with the Jays hat? Did the open letter to your Chicago fans go so badly that you needed to disguise yourself?” she asks.

“Nah… I understand it was received fairly well. They understand while I loved my time with the Blackhawks, I did grow up in Ontario with the Leafs as my first love,” Scott says slinging his arm around Tessa’s shoulders as they make their way out the airport, “I just figured I shouldn’t take the chance while flying directly from Chicago to Toronto. Baseball at least, would be more neutral territory if anyone recognised me.”

Scott pauses, turning towards her with an appreciative glint in his hazel eyes. “By the way, thanks so much for everything you’ve done, helping me transition here. Recommending the property agent and possible apartment options, even decorating and furnishing the place… you’ve been so great!”

Tessa beams, but then it quickly turns into a loud chortle. “Actually I should be thanking you. I really enjoyed receiving carte blanche with regards to your apartment and the budget. And one day, when I sadly and inevitably have to move on from dance, I might consider interior design and include your place in my portfolio to demonstrate my keen eye and excellent taste!”

 

=====

 

It’s only 4.30pm but it’s already been a long day of rehearsals and costume fittings. Nevertheless, Jeff Buttle, Patrick Chan, Kaitlyn and Tessa’s differing schedules have aligned enough for them to steal a quick snack break in Tessa’s dressing room, to fuel them for the rest of day. _(As Tessa’s fellow Principal Dancers, Jeff and Patrick also share a private male dressing room with Guillaume on the other side of the stage. However the room is too messy and cluttered for Tessa and Kaitlyn to even contemplate using, especially should Tessa’s room be empty.)_

As Tessa nibbles on some dark chocolate - her main vice and indulgence each day, she notices several furtive glances being exchanged by Jeff and Kaitlyn. She raises an eyebrow at Patrick who only shrugs in confusion… and so they return to their previous discussion on how they should depict their characters, Prince Ivan and the Firebird (which they would be debuting later in the season), leaving the other two to their silent dance.

“Tessa?” Kaitlyn interrupts in a beguiling tone. “You’ve been fairly busy these past few weeks, and haven’t really joined us as much for the few lunch breaks we’ve managed to be free the same time…”

Kaitlyn pauses for a moment and Jeff jumps in directly with a teasing smirk, “So we were wondering if you’re dating someone new?”

Tessa’s green eyes blinked in surprise and she rushes to apologise to probably her three closest friends in the company.

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I didn’t realise! I’ve been meeting up with Scott for lunch a bit now that he’s working so close to us.” Seeing another gleam in Jeff’s eye, Tessa clarifies again. “Remember Scott, my best friend who just moved to Toronto? Definitely not some new guy.”

“Oh yes,” a crestfallen Jeff admits. “So where is he working in Toronto then that you can meet for such quick lunches?”

“Well, the arena is only about 15 min away? So we usually try to walk and meet somewhere in between for lunch,” Tessa replies.

Tessa hears, rather than sees Patrick drop his bag of half-eaten macadamia nuts onto the floor. Turning, she’s thankful to see there isn’t much spillage, but is then taken aback by Patrick’s gaping mouth and stunned expression.

“Wait a minute,” Patrick stutters, looking like he’s trying to control a seizure, “Scott… the Scott you’ve been talking about off and on for _years…_ is _SCOTT MOIR?!?”_ he ends up yelping.

 _“Oh my god!_ Is he _right_? Are we talking NHL superstar and the Leafs‘ great big hope?” Kaitlyn shrieks, “Andrew is going to _die_ when he finds out!!!”

“Um… yes?” Tessa gives them a small, tentative smile, as she unconsciously leans back, away from the uncontrolled excitement radiating from her two friends. “I’m sure I’ve mentioned this before. We grew up together, we skated a little and we still remained friends?”

“Darling...” Jeff finally pipes in, amused at the scene unfolding before him, “even I, who barely follows any sport other than gymnastics and ice skating, am aware of the elation Toronto is experiencing with the signing of your friend.”

Jeff reflects further, a crease on his brow. “I remember the name Scott and vaguely being aware of the intriguing juxtaposition of the National Ballet’s most promising young dancer being best friends with some male athlete. But I’m quite confident these two actual hockey fans…” he laughs, gesturing to a still overwhelmed Patrick and Kaitlyn, “never made the connection either...”

Suddenly, Kaitlyn lets out a loud, dramatic gasp, before stalking off to Tessa’s dressing table. She leans over, peering at the few photos Tessa has adorning the sides of her mirror. With an empathic finger, she points at one. “Is this the two of you?”

 

 

 

 

At Tessa’s cautious nod, Kaitlyn squeals again. “ _Oh my_ , the two of you were _so_ _adorable_!!!” She whips out her mobile and starts typing furiously, before changing her mind and calling Andrew instead. It doesn’t matter it is clearly the middle of a work day, and he’s scheduled for some important meeting this afternoon. This news is clearly too important to not be shared _immediately_.

Tessa has no idea what else to say. She’s attended several of Scott’s games in the past and she of course follows the sport. However knowing Scott has many fervent fans and is doing extremely well, is very different from witnessing the massive meltdowns currently happening to her previously sane friends.

Bewildered, she turns back to look at the two guys.

Jeff still looks extremely entertained. She suspects he might be wanting a bowl of popcorn (his main indulgence) right about now. Patrick on the other hand, is nervously wringing his hands together.

In a small, hopeful voice and looking like a boy with a crush, Patrick asks, “Can we meet him?”

 

*****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, this story isn't beta-ed, and I'm posting directly from my phone.
> 
> I’m also kinda figuring this story out as it goes... we’ll see where it ends up :)


	2. Man in the Mirror

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m so overwhelmed and grateful for all the positive responses from readers of the first chapter. It’s been extremely encouraging, especially since I’m so new to this whole writing fanfic thing.
> 
> I’ve had so many doubts about whether I could even write in the first place, and the creation of this account was actually an experiment to try and be creative, as well as to contribute in some minuscule way to this wonderful fandom that has given me so many hours of reading pleasure. 
> 
> So I really want to thank everyone who took the time to even read this story. And I hope you enjoy my attempt to translate this version of Tessa and Scott in my head, into the written form.
> 
> P.S. For those who had difficulty viewing the pictures in the previous chapter, I eventually did figure out how to “unlock” them. :)

 

Monday brunch with Tessa was fast becoming the highlight of Scott’s week.

The past few months have been wonderful. Being coached daily by Mike _freaking_ Babcock, getting to know his new teammates better and settling into a good rhythm with them… and the exhilaration thrumming through his veins as he steps onto the ice in front of a home crowd, with his name and number blazoned blue and white on the back of his jersey.

Scott’s typical week is packed with so much training, games, traveling, endorsements, and community events... that settling for a long, leisurely brunch at Roxanne’s with Tessa becomes rather idyllic.

The truth is they do meet up often throughout the week. When possible, they grab lunch together, he sometimes cooks dinner or they order in at each other’s apartments, she forces him to rewatch Audrey Hepburn movies… the list goes on.

However even though the actual physical time they spend together now far eclipses the time they used to meet one another per year… it still doesn’t seem like enough.

Their busy schedules mean that when she has performances or he has a night game, they just can’t meet up for dinner. Even when they are able to meet, they can’t linger too long after because they both likely have early starts the next day. Also now that their respective seasons have gotten underway, her one day off (Monday) doesn’t always remain untouched, while his time spent in Toronto is continually being disrupted by away games.

Even their lunches are now sometimes being crashed by Tessa’s ballet friends!

In the beginning, he was happy she was introducing him officially to her circle of friends.

Looking back, Scott can recognise how they’ve always had this funny, little friendship. With the exception of their families, Tessa and Scott never really had any other mutual friends. So while he may have heard plenty of stories about Patrick or Kaitlyn over the years, he had never officially met them before and was glad that Tessa had asked him to meet them for lunch.

Jeff was just as avuncular as Tessa had first described him - when she was a newbie in the company and in awe of his reputation. There was however a gentle amusement in his demeanor, that made Scott worry about his lack of any real dance expertise or appreciation (despite decades of knowing Tessa and watching her performances).

Patrick, Kaitlyn and her boyfriend, Andrew (who always happened to be in the area for meetings) were also _really_ friendly. They were hockey fans, so Scott found it easy to talk to them about the sport and how the Leafs were progressing in general. They also had so many ideas and suggestions on what he could do as a new resident of Toronto, and were even nice enough to include him in their upcoming plans and invite him for lots of activities.

In fact, within minutes of sitting down that first lunch, Patrick had already invited Scott to his upcoming birthday party and to go karaoke with a group of them later in the week. (Shy Tessa typically avoided karaoke like the plague, but Scott was proud to have not only convinced her to join the outing, but to see her quietly mouth the lyrics to some of the songs!)  

However, as welcoming as they were (and though Scott also accepted Patrick’s invitation to go-kart and Andrew’s suggestions regarding good local pubs), they were starting to cut into his time with Tessa.

And so Monday brunch (which was fixed in their calendars, schedules permitting), was the absolute best.

Distracted by his grumbling stomach, Scott looks over at Tessa who is _still_ deliberating over what coffee to get. Her brunch order is almost standard at this point - poached eggs and avocado on toast, with whatever sweet side treats she’s interested in adding to her order, such as the pain au chocolat she’s currently eyeing. But her ever-changing coffee order still makes his head spin and he decides to give her another five minutes to weigh out her current pro/con list.

Thinking back on how Tessa was making an effort to integrate him into other parts of her life, Scott reflects on whether he should stop selfishly trying to hoard Tessa’s equally precious time. It’s like after years of drought with sporadic drizzles, he can’t help but want to run out into the torrential rains, splash around in some puddles, and enjoy all the time they now have to luxuriate in these typical experiences they’ve so often missed out on.

And right now, his life pretty much consists of Tessa and hockey. So perhaps he should invite her to more of his games and to properly meet his teammates?

He’s known some of these guys, such as Eric Radford and Javier Fernández, just from playing with and against them through the years. Furthermore, with his past experiences representing Canada at the Olympics, he’s played and won with several of them before.

And Tessa knows she has a standing invitation to all his games. Her name’s on his list so she can pop by the team/players’ box for any game she wants, any day she‘s free...

But Tessa hasn’t been by since his opening game. Even then, she had largely been hidden within an entire crowd of exuberant Moirs and some very excited Virtues, who had travelled down (in a chartered bus!) from London and Ilderton to watch him play for the first time as a Maple Leaf.

As Scott continued to fret, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth over whether she might be tired of hanging out with him, Tessa’s soft “Are you ok, Scott?” banishes his disjointed thoughts.

The sun is shining brightly, coming in through the big, bay windows and it not only highlights the rich tones of her brunette hair but also makes her look like she’s glowing.

Gawking at his gorgeous friend before him, and wondering why he’s suddenly _nervous_ , Scott decides to just directly ask, “Oh, just thinking about next Monday’s game with the Coyotes. It’s the company’s day off and I thought maybe you might want to come watch? Patrick and the others could come too? Though I’m not sure Jeff would really be that interested.”

*

“I’d loved to but I’ll have to check on the others. I’m sure they would be,” Tessa replies, fighting a flush she suspects is creeping up her neck.

She knows that her friends would leap for joy at Leafs tickets and the chance for fancy VIP treatment. Jeff too, would be more than interested at any opportunity to meet up with Scott… and to tease Tessa further.

Tessa has been able to roll her eyes and laugh at Patrick’s declaration about developing an epic bromance with Scott and stealing him away from Tessa. She’s been able to snicker openly in front of Kaitlyn and Andrew, entertained as they gushed about Scott’s amazing skills on the ice and how he’s single-handedly going to bring the Leafs to the playoffs.

Honestly, she’s just happy and relieved they haven’t embarrassed themselves too badly each time they’ve met Scott. They had reined in enough of their ridiculous behaviour such that she’s certain Scott doesn’t really suspect what crazed fans they are.

Jeff on the other hand, still has _absolutely_ no interest in hockey. He has however decided, after only a handful of meetings, that Scott is _perfect_ for Tessa. He also claims that Patrick and Kaitlyn totally agree with him on this insight (on the rare occasion when they aren’t distracted by the whole hockey thing).

Having married the love of his life and still doped up on honeymoon endorphins (it’s been two years and he should really be over it), Jeff had been eager to spread the love around the company. He had urged Patrick to make his own leap with his long-time girlfriend Liz, and had strategic sessions with Kaitlyn on how to get a dense Andrew to realise what would make an awesome proposal.

With Tessa, he had thus far very unsuccessfully tried to matchmake her with what seemed like both random men off the street as well as wealthy patrons of the company. Because (and he will give her a salacious wink here), it’s the age old tradition for ballerinas to marry or hook up with wealthy balletomanes.

This playful ribbing however, has completely stopped.

Now that he’s met Scott and seen the two of them together, Jeff was under the delusion that her past reluctance to date was because deep, _deep_ down in her heart, Tessa knew she and Scott were meant to be… He also liked to remind her how extremely hot they would be together, and that any babies produced would be ridiculously adorable.

_“You mean you and Scott never dated?! You never even thought about dating?!?!” Jeff had seemed flabbergasted at throughout this conversation. “That has to be a lie and you know it! Because if I grew up looking like you, and had a best friend looking like that… By the way, I’ve seen those Calvin Klein ads and why in the world are you not climbing that?!?”_

_He continues to shake his head in utter disbelief. “There’s just no way! Actually, the fact that you’re a die-hard romantic and apparently nothing has ever happened…”_

Just recalling that one mini-rant and attempt at psychological analysis from Jeff, was enough to make Tessa’s stomach feel queasy.

Since then, he’s calmed down and behaved relatively normal (well, for Jeff) to both Tessa and Scott. However she’s afraid she’ll come back to the table from the ladies one day, and find that a maniac Jeff has cornered Scott to demand _why hasn’t he gotten into Tessa’s tights_!”

So while the others have proven they can sort of be trusted to not scare Scott away (not when they really, _really_ want to be his friend), Jeff is this wild card she can’t predict or control.

Truthfully, Tessa also doesn’t want to delve _too_ deeply on why she might feel flustered and jittery at the thought of Scott wanting in her tights.

Resolving to eventually figure out how she can blackmail Jeff to stop this ridiculous misconception, Tessa quickly changes the subject. And she and Scott spend the rest of their meal happily enjoying each other’s company.

 

=====

 

Hey, Scott?” Meagan Duhamel, the Leafs’ Marketing Director says as she strides into the locker room after practice. “Gabby’s arranged for all your guests to come for the Monday game.”

She pauses in front of the bench where he’s seated. “How do you know so many National Ballet dancers anyway?”

“National Ballet?” The voice of a curious Eric pipes up beside him.

Looking at the tiny woman before him who Scott has witnessed terrifying men twice her size, Scott shrugs. “One of the dancers, Tessa Virtue, is my best friend and I’ve met a few of her friends since I’ve moved here.”

“Wow, I’m a big fan of the National Ballet and try to catch all their works each season. And Tessa Virtue, she’s _amazing_!” Eric raved. “I think she’s the best dancer we have in Canada - such soft, beautiful lyrical lines and yet so strong! She’s really transcending dance as well, with all those social media and fashion campaigns she’s started to get? I totally follow her on Instagram and nearly bought some Nivea products for men the other day.”

Scott’s inordinately pleased as always to hear anyone compliment Tessa. He reminds himself to congratulate Tessa on her path towards world domination. However he wonders if he should be concerned about the curious gleam he sees flash in Meagan’s eyes before she leaves the room hurriedly, already making her next phone call.

“Who else is coming?” Eric asks, “And do you think they might want to join us for drinks after the game? I actually have some serious questions about the production they’re planning to premiere next month.”

 

=====

 

“Woooh!” A drunk Javier Fernandez happily hugs Patrick as they celebrate the Leafs’ 9-2 blowout victory. The similarly sloshed Patrick breaks away for a moment to find Scott in the room, and proclaim resoundingly, “You the man, Scott! _You the MAN_!”

Chuckling as he watches Patrick and Javier join Kaitlyn and others on the dance floor to jump about like toddlers on a sugar high, Eric turns to Jeff beside him, and to Tessa and Scott who are squashed together on the opposite corner of the booth. “I thought ballet dancers were all clean living and early sleepers?”

Jeff and Tessa laugh in unison.

“Well because we do work so hard, some of us tend to play very hard as well,” Jeff replies. “Speaking for myself, one does get wiser the older one gets. But nothing’s wrong with a little celebration once in awhile. It’s not like our bodies won’t recover quickly. I think personally, I just would probably not go all out the night before a performance.”

“Whereas I’m more that stereotype of preferring to stay at home, and trying to sleep early even if I am more naturally a night owl,” Tessa interjects.

“Really? How are you friends then, with our boy Scott here?”

“Hey!” Scott protests. “I don’t really party like crazy anymore and you can’t really count the Olympics! Everyone’s going to celebrate after their games! But yes, I definitely did party hard when I was young and foolish...”

He grins at Tessa next to him and affectionately squeezes her against his side. “Tessa was always smarter than me. We were and probably are still so different! I’m sure I was a terrible influence on her!”

Tessa adorably tries to defend him with token “No, no!” objections, but Scott knows better.

While he thankfully has never been embroiled in any scandal, Scott can readily acknowledge he had behaved idiotically in the past. Rising fame and fortune will do that to a young, up-and-coming hockey player.

Scott still internally winces when he thinks about how he used to celebrate wins in his early career - by drinking in abundance with his teammates. He had also dragged Tessa out for parties, not realising how difficult it must have been for her introverted nature, and then get blitzed enough to have to rely on her help to return to his own apartment or hotel room.

He never told Tessa this but the wake-up call for him regarding his behaviour, was when she had joined his ex-team’s celebrations after winning Game 3 of a Stanley Cup finals.

One of the reserve players, a _douchebag_ named Ryan, had been hovering around Tessa all night. Scott hadn’t paid too much attention, though he had been annoyed… Mainly because Ryan was a _jackass_ who didn’t deserve to breathe the same air as Tessa… but whatever, who knew what Tessa’s type really was.

Delayed by dinner with their families, Tessa and Scott had joined the celebrations late, and so Scott was a little distracted with trying to catch up with the overall merriment. However when Tessa left to go to the washroom, he was still paying enough attention to realise the _asshole_ had _dropped something_ into her drink!

Scott had immediately sobered up from his tipsy revelling. His vision blurred and the next thing he knew, his right fist was aching and Ryan was down on the floor.

Scott had picked up Tessa’s glass with a handy napkin, passed it to one of the teetotaler assistant general managers standing by (who he respected, trusted and knew had two teenage daughters), telling him he’d better get the glass tested and to call the team’s lawyers. They would need to get their defenses ready, in case the inevitable consequences of Ryan’s reprehensible actions were already waiting in the pipelines to bite the Blackhawks in the ass.

Scott had then shuffled off to wait for Tessa by the restrooms and whisked her off for a late supper of Belgium waffles and hot chocolate.

Scott never knew exactly what internal disciplinary actions they had placed on Ryan. There were times when he burned with indignance, wanting both criminal charges and the details of Ryan’s actions splashed in the papers so everyone would be warned against him. However another stronger part of him wanted to shield and protect Tessa from any idea of what had and might have happened that night.

Additionally, Scott was torn between feeling guilty and angry at himself for placing Tessa in such a vulnerable situation in the first place… and fearful of how he might have been too drunk that night to realise or prevent Ryan’s scheme.

Since then, he only celebrated in moderation (even after winning his last gold medal), and vowed to change his ways - to be more mindful about his own actions, such as his general behaviour and the individuals he surrounded himself with, and how his selfish disregard might affect other people.

Also, if he got a kick every time he thought about Ryan not getting his contract renewed at the end of the year, dropping to the minors and then quickly disappearing into oblivion? Well, Scott never said he wasn’t petty. And he was prepared to take further subterfuge action against that _asswipe_ if he ever surfaced again.

His current Leafs teammates seemed great though, and so were his new friends from the National Ballet. As a matter of fact, Scott had always worried that his and Tessa’s worlds might not be completely compatible. So it was particularly enjoyable and comforting to see this melding of their two social circles and to watch Jeff, Eric and Tessa passionately debate the merits of Tchaikovsky’s famous ballets.

Eventually, the conversation meanders towards the importance of funding, sponsorship and donations to keep both sports and the arts alive and thriving in the community.

“We usually have this massive annual gala event in June to help with our fundraising. It’s like a fun, mad party just before we break for summer,” Jeff explains. “We also have a whole bunch of company events throughout the year, that Patrice Lauzon, our Artistic Director and his wife Marie-France Dubreuil, our main Choreographer, have to help helm and shepherd us through to keep our board, patrons and corporate sponsors happy.”

Jeff gives a dramatic pause, before his contemplative eyes land on Scott. “Patch and Marie are very careful because they used to be dancers themselves, and the Ballet always tries to be clear about boundaries… but you never know who will end up seated at your table.” He adds deliberately, “Some of these guys are a bit creepy, eh Tess?”

Tessa blinks owlishly at Jeff, a little confused since at the last function, he had joked how she should consider snagging a good-looking scion from one of these wealthy Toronto families.

“Well, there’s always going to be creeps everywhere,” she replies honestly. “And entitled creeps are probably the worst. But most of the attendees are real, proper ballet enthusiasts, and you know I can handle all of those jerks!”

Scott’s scowl deepens. “Are you sure, Tess?” He looks at her imploringly, and grabs her hand in his. “You mentioned some of these patrons or sponsors could be tiresome before, but I never thought…”

“Tessa! You should bring Scott as your plus one for these events!” Jeff suddenly exclaims. “Like the one at the end of the month on the 30th. Having a guy by your side during the evening will surely ward off most of these pricks, and honestly, I bring Justin to all these functions so he can buffer me from that scintillating small talk about stock and dividends.”

“Anytime you need me, T. Let me know? And I’m definitely free on the 30th.”

Even though Jeff might have been less than subtle in his attempt to _matchmake(?)_ them, Tessa caves easily. Who cares what Jeff’s intention may be?

There’s nothing wrong with relying on Scott during these sometimes tedious evenings when she’d have to socialise on behalf of the National Ballet. The food would at least be good, and Tessa knows the two of them will always enjoy any time spent together.

In fact, she’s pretty certain the gregarious Scott will enjoy meeting most of the people there, like the slightly senile and very Russian Tatiana Tarasova who’s lived such a fascinating life.

There was also of course her beloved Patch and Marie, who’ve inspired and mentored her for so many years. And whom Scott and her had just bumped into the week before at the Sorauren Farmers’ Market.

After brunch at Roxanne, and a relaxing visit to her favourite bookstore, Scott and Tessa had only just arrived at the market when Tessa had literally stumbled over Billie-Rose, Patch and Marie’s precocious daughter. So, the five of them ended up picking their weekly groceries together.

Patch and Scott had immediately hit it off. And when Marie and Tessa had lingered too long over organic soaps and baked desserts, it was the laconic older man who suggested the two of them should wander off with their beers and listen to the live music.

Now, every time Patrick becomes overly effusive about Scott at rehearsals (and she sees Patch standing quietly in the wings, carefully watching their progress), Tessa struggles to not suddenly dissolve into a fit of giggles.

She really ought to warn Patrick that there is a new competitor for his bromance with Scott, and that of all the ballet guys Scott’s recently met, he’s openly admitted that Patch was clearly the coolest.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again sorry for any mistakes in this un-betaed story, and I hope you are enjoying how its going so far...


	3. People Are Talking, Talking 'Bout People

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are starting to happen!
> 
> This chapter came out much faster than I expected… I was actually sitting on it for a day or two, doing minor tweaks here and there. I guess it was just easy to write how cute they are together all the time. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Thanks again for all the lovely comments. They really make my day! I can’t believe people are still reading this and I want to add how grateful I am that you all take the time to do so.
> 
> As always, I’m super new to writing and so would be grateful for any feedback or constructive criticism you might have

 

The quick buzz of the doorbell followed by two sharp raps on her front door, signalled to Tessa that her time was up. She glanced quickly at the clock on her mantle, before swearing softly under her breath.

_Why was the perpetual five minutes late Scott Moir running fifteen minutes early for once!_ _She had counted on that extra time!_

Her Firebird costume fitting that afternoon had ended later than expected, so she already didn’t have as much time as she’d like to get ready. Then she had dithered way too long over which dress to wear to this evening’s dinner - the old LBD stand-by (to channel Audrey Hepburn) or her new red dress (to make a statement and give her extra confidence).

She takes a few more precious seconds to finish styling her hair in soft curls, before rushing to open the door for Scott.

“You’re early!” She accused, before abruptly faltering to fully take in the sight of Scott in a grey Armani suit, accented with a black dress shirt. 

It really was one thing to see photos of Scott from his Armani campaign, looking all dashing and suave (as well as having to run below his billboard every morning for a summer, when she’s dripping from perspiration and feeling particularly unglamorous). However experiencing a spiffed up Scott in the flesh, that’s something else altogether (something Tessa always thinks she’ll be prepared for, but clearly never is).

However she grins and recovers quickly to say “You really need to give a girl more time! I really hope you aren’t this early when you actually pick up your dates.” She quickly puts on her earrings, before flitting around the apartment, grabbing her bag, coat, scarf, and phone.

The long silence from Scott surprises her and when she peers back at him, about to query if he’s perhaps too tired (from traveling back from an away game) to join her, she sees him quickly jolt himself out of a daze and respond, “Um… no not at all. I just didn’t want to be late today.”

Scott quietly regards her for another few seconds. “You look really, really good tonight, T,” Scott says rubbing the back of his neck and then clearing his throat. “The red,” he swallows hard, “the red,  _ really _ suits you.”

The unexpected compliment causes Tessa to feel giddy. So to compose herself, she settles down on the ottoman to slip on her nude pumps. Scott’s always been great at making her feel better about herself. However that doesn’t mean she can’t enjoy being admired by a handsome man,  ~~_ especially _ ~~ even if it’s only Scott…

 

======

 

As Tessa and Scott walk into the hotel ballroom arm in arm, ready to schmooze the night away, they are immediately greeted by Patch and Marie. Perfect hosts for the evening, the older couple were standing by waiting to welcome all guests with warm smiles.

“I was so happy to learn that Tessa was bringing you tonight”, Marie said, hugging Scott tightly. “Dinner should be excellent. However you must come over to our place for my famous Tourtiere.”

“Please do,” Patch interjects with a small smile, placing his hand on Scott’s shoulder. “Otherwise we only get it during Christmas.”

“Yes, I only make it during special occasions. Don’t want to spoil this man too much!” Marie rejoined. “And I know you kids probably don’t get home-cooked meals that often. Especially not with Tessa here.” 

The group laughs, while Tessa sheepishly tries to defend her past attempts at cooking.

“I’m going to agree with my lovely wife and insist you come over. We’ll find a date,” Patrick said resolutely, before he and Marie had to move on with their duties.

As Tessa and Scott ambled towards their table at the front the room, and between the various greetings and introductions that had to be made, Scott quickly asked in a low voice, “Any last minute instructions I should be aware of?”

“Relax, Scott. If there’s really anyone I can’t handle and need help with, I’ll play with my earrings as agreed.” Tessa said reassuringly, citing the signal Scott had insisted upon coming up with on the drive over. “Anyway it looks like Tatiana is seated at our table. Come on Scott, you’re going to really like her.” Tessa said, eagerly leading him over.

Tatiana Tarasova was a grande dame of Toronto society. One of the original Glamour Girls of the 60s, she was still a society maven influencing the fashion and arts scene in Canada, and had been very kind to Tessa when she was first starting out. Tatiana had been one of the first patrons to notice Tessa that first season at the National Ballet when she still had gangly Bambi-like limbs. She had also opened the doors of several fashion events to Tessa, which then led to a few modeling gigs (so instrumental when you’re still a struggling dancer) and other exploratory/budding side-career opportunities.

“Tatiana!” Tessa air-kissed both her cheeks with a genuine smile. “You look wonderful!” Gesturing to Scott behind her. “This is Scott. Scott Moir. I think I’ve told you about him before.”

The elderly lady scans him up and down slowly, then scrutinises their still clasped hands. “Yes yes, I remember. You’re a hockey player with the Leafs I believe?” she said almost imperviously. Her hair was coiffed in its usual bouffant way and added to her imposing manner.

“Yes, ma’am. I play hockey,” Scott replied, taking her diminutive hand and giving her a courtly bow over it. “Whatever else Tessa shared, I can’t confirm as we both know Tessa’s too nice and probably empathetic to a fault.”

With a cheeky, boyish grin he adds, “I can however assure you that T was likely too generous, and I’m going to pale in comparison now.”

The older lady bursts into uproarious laughter. “Oh I definitely like him Tessa. A nice boy with spirit unlike some of the witless idiots in the room. Come sit beside me.” With a twinkle in her eye, she pats the chair beside her, “Tell me more about your move to Toronto.”

Amused at how quickly Scott has charmed Tatiana, Tessa leaves them to get better acquainted, and starts making her obligatory rounds.

She was just starting a nice chat with David Wilson, a guest choreographer at the company, and Piper Gilles, a CTV anchor, when Fedor Andreev comes sauntering up to the group and stands  _ way _ too close to her. 

“Te….ssa! You’re looking truly delectable!” He said ingratiatingly, completely ignoring her two conversation partners.

Inwardly rolling her eyes and trying to contain a sigh, Tessa shifted herself minutely closer to Piper. She had been a young, rising dancer in the corps with several solo parts when the more mature Fedor started paying attention to her. He had retired from ballet fairly young and his successful transition into a post-dance career (he had moved into consulting work) had impressed her. Flattered, a silly Tessa had gone on several dates with him, before gradually being repelled by his smug and obnoxious behaviour.

Unfortunately as his mother was another frequent guest choreographer at the company, Tessa had tried to extricate herself with tact, claiming that she wanted to focus on her career instead. It’s been years but since then, she’s still spending too much time and effort trying to dodge his presence and turn down his unwelcome invitations.

Ignoring his sleazy smirk, she said firmly “Hello Fedor, I’m sure you know David through your mother and are familiar with Piper here. We were just talking about the upcoming mayoral election.”

All attempts to get the conversation back on track were futile though as Fedor kept rudely sidetracking the discussion. Tessa was just wondering if she could get away with stomping on his handmade Italian leather crafted shoes, when the reassuring warmth of a familiar arm wrapped around her waist.

She unconsciously relaxed into Scott’s chest as he introduced himself to everyone, and it was probably only perceptible to her how his jaw tightened slightly as he shook hands with Fedor. 

Together, they were able to adroitly contain Fedor’s bluster and turn the conversation back to include both David and Piper. Finally giving up, Fedor left to find easier prey, and both Tessa and Piper gave parallel audible sighs of relief.

With a small giggle, Piper turned to Tessa. “I’m trying to be diplomatic here but men can be such schmucks!”

“Tell me about it! Thankfully...” Tessa earnestly petted Scott’s hand on her stomach as well as reached out to gently touch David’s arm, “not all of them are such morons.” She swivels in Scott’s embrace to beam at him, and is gratified to see him smiling just as widely back at her.

“I’m glad you are finally recognising my qualities, T. I’m pretty certain you called me a butthead when I was 10.”

Giving a mock dramatic gasp, she turns back to Piper and David. “He totally deserved it! He broke my Ballet Barbie!”

“It was an accident!” Scott protested. “I replaced Ballet Barbie and also got you a Marvin the Martian pillow so you could catch up on your beauty sleep during those long car rides to ballet class!”

They were continuing to bicker cheerfully, as their companions also added in their own childhood mishaps, when the emcee asked the room to settle down and the group had to disassemble.

“Thanks for the rescue,” Tessa whispered as they walked back to their table, “and not that I’m not grateful… but I didn’t signal you. I thought I was handling him quite well.”

“Actually I did think you were doing alright despite that slight murderous gleam in your eye,” Scott said with a lopsided grin. “Don’t worry, I think it came off more as unimpressed rather than homicidal. However it was Tatiana who suggested I go over. She said he was one of the witless idiots she was referring to earlier. Also just because you could manage him didn’t mean you should have to, or that you should suffer needlessly if we could chase him off.” 

Scott winked conspiratorially. “I mean it, Tutu. Anytime, I’ll be there.”

 

======

 

It was a blustery Saturday morning when Scott pulled his car up to the site of the “Active For Live” shoot to promote physical literacy for children. After meeting the director and thanking the various crew members still setting up the equipment, he’s eventually sent to the makeup and wardrobe tent where he’s surprised to find a familiar figure getting prepped, and waiting for him with an impish grin.

“Tessa!” He exclaimed in delight. “I thought your shoot this morning was for the Ballet? You didn’t tell me about this at dinner last night!”

“It is! Apparently we’ve gotten a few new partnerships and this is one of them. I can’t believe we’re working together!”

Tessa’s been fortunate to be part of several campaigns and photo shoots in the past (all part of her plan to prepare for the aftermath of the short career life of a ballerina). Her new Nivea campaign was a pretty big deal and the invitation to appear in Vogue Japan when the National Ballet had toured there last year, had been an incredible dream come true. 

However it was Scott who had all the experience, with big endorsement deals such as Adidas, Gatorade, Armani and of course, Calvin Klein. (As per last night, she always swoons a little when Scott bothers to dress up, and she  _ definitely _ flushes whenever she thinks about those CK ads. However in the past ten years or so, she’s gotten  _ extremely _ adept in putting any inappropriate thoughts about Scott into neat boxes labeled “Do Not Open”, and tucking them away.) 

So she’s glad the director somehow decided to pair her up with Scott for this video segment, thereby automatically providing her with a supportive hand to grasp if she gets overly nervous.

In the end, there was no need for her to worry about appearing artificial or stiff in front of the camera. Scott had dived so wholeheartedly into acting like a dork for the shoot, that she spent the entire morning laughing continuously at his antics. The moment when he had thrown a hula hoop in the air, and failed spectacularly trying to leap through it - actually caused her to collapse hysterically onto the lawn. 

It’s amazing how twenty years on, the Moir boy was still making her laugh everyday. 

 

=====

 

It’s late in the afternoon when Scott finally trudges into the Leafs’ training facility to join the team for practice. He had felt a little guilty about escaping training earlier that morning, but honestly, he’d pick a shoot with Tessa over drills any day. In any case, the Leafs had been the one to set this campaign up with Cara, his publicist/favourite cousin. 

Judging by the pleased look on Meagan as she strides towards him after practice, he’s also pretty certain she’ll scare off any of the assistant coaches who might have been unhappy he had to miss part of the practice. 

“I hear the shoot was excellent! Great job,” she said. “By the way, thanks for giving me the idea about partnering the National Ballet! I can’t believe I didn’t think of it sooner. We’re going to get so much additional press on this.”

“Wait what?!” Scott quickly interrupted, trying to keep up with her unabated flow of words.

Apparently, his one mention about Tessa and ballet has sparked off in Meagan many ideas on how to collaborate more closely with the National Ballet. 

For instance, Toronto and the entire country was entangled in an ongoing debate about cutting more federal funding to sports and arts in schools, amidst the groundswell to have kids be more physically active and literate. The Leafs obviously had strong views about this issue and Meagan wanted the franchise to help throw in their support against budgetary cuts. 

She had been reminded that the performing arts were in the same situation as them, and that both the Leafs and the National Ballet were important brands to not only Toronto, but to other Canadians across the country as well. Thus the voluntary contribution of both their star player/performer, for the “Active For Live” campaign, and for other synergised causes shared by the two organisations.

As Meagan continued to rattle off the list of future activities she had lined up for Tessa and Scott, Scott grinned wryly, finally understanding why several of the players such as Javier, were genuinely terrified of her. (Apparently, once for a community outreach event, she had terrorised Javier into dressing up as a gigantic chicken.)

As Scott listened to her plans, he was relieved there were no hint of possible mascot duties. He may have a real passion towards giving back, especially to small-town communities who’ve helped and supported him in so many ways, but mascots… that would have been a huge red line for him.

Fortunately it seemed focused on several public appearances at various events across town (ranging from black-tie galas to funfairs and charity golf tournaments), and perhaps more campaigns to help bolster both organisations’ brands. That didn’t seem too bad. All in all, it looked like his employer was encouraging him to have fun with Tessa, and Scott wasn’t going to complain about that.

“And I hear you accompanied Tessa to her dinner yesterday. That’s good. However going forward, it would really be helpful if you and Tessa ended up doing more campaigns and public events together so that we can maximise…”

As the cascade of words and instructions continued from Meagan, a niggling worry started to gnaw at the bottom of Scott’s gut. The way Meagan was describing Tessa and him... it almost sounded like she thought they were actually a couple and that it was perfectly normal for them to consider doing a _bridal_ shoot together! 

He needed to call Cara and figure this out… and maybe drop Tessa a little heads-up.

 

=====

 

Tessa moaned piteously as she reached for her bedroom phone which kept ringing.  _ Who was calling at this godforsaken hour?! _ For once, she didn’t have morning practice and she had grand plans to sleep in today, burrowed in her cosy blankets. 

Between the previous night’s dinner, the “Active For Live” campaign, rehearsals and her evening performance, she had been exhausted by the time she reached home. After a quick shower, she had barely remembered to charge her phone before crawling into bed as soon as she could.

“..ello?” She mumbled into the mouthpiece, eyes still screwed tight as if it would help to ward off the cruel sunlight.

“Tessa Jane McCormick Virtue! Why aren’t you answering your mobile and texts?”

The tone and the use of her full name sounded just like her mother, but the voice was  _ younger _ ?

“Jordan?!?” Tessa startled awake in instant panic. Her sister knew better than to call her early in the mornings. Even if Tessa did have dance practice, she wasn’t able to function or respond properly in full sentences until at least 10 am (and only after caffeine had entered her bloodstream). “Is something wrong?  _ Is Mom ok? _ ”

“She’s fine… but you won’t be if you don’t explain what’s going on in Toronto and why you would stay radio silent this entire period!”

_ Huh?  _ Tessa’s sleep-addled mind was still unable to process the early call and her sister’s words.

The silence lengthened. “Tessa…” Jordan said slowly, “Have you checked your phone or social media anytime in maybe the last 12-15 hours?”

“No, my phone died yesterday afternoon and I’ve been busy since. I’ve also been trying to sleep for at least the last eight hours or so…” Tessa muttered crankily as she reached for her silenced and now recharged mobile.

With trepidation, she realised there was over a dozen missed calls from her mother, Jordan, Cara and Scott… as well as hundreds of messages and notifications from her social media accounts…

As she quickly tries to flip through them with increasing consternation, she asked, “Jordan, what’s in the world’s going on?” 

“Well dear baby sister... Apparently, the whole of Canada is under the impression that you and Scott are the latest IT couple! It was breaking news and they were all speculating about your relationship yesterday on eTalk and ET.”

Tessa’s head begins to spin and she has to clutch her duvet cover in the futile hope of steadying herself. She quickly scans the chain of unread messages from Scott, interspersed with missed calls from him:

  
**3:49 PM** : Hey, I was just talking to Meagan. She’s in charge of the Leafs’ marketing? Anyway, I think she’s a little confused… and I’m not sure what’s happening at your Ballet’s marketing division. Can you call me back when you’re free?

 

**5:17 PM** : Ok Cara mentioned she had difficulty reaching you as well. I don’t know whether anyone tried to contact you directly, but a few reporters were calling her, asking her questions. I told her to continue with her no comment stance until we figure out what’s going on.

**5:18 PM** : Also pls call me when you‘re able?

 

**8:03 PM:** So I know you’re probably in the middle of a performance right now but I’m not sure if you’re aware? 

**8.04 PM** : There are some online articles about us? And there were some discussions also on TV?

**8.04 PM** : People kinda think we’re a couple? And they dug up a whole bunch of pictures of us hanging out around Toronto from fans’ social media, as well as some from when we were younger. But no worries though, Cara is trying to set the record straight.

 

**11.21 PM** : Hi T. I’m not sure if you’re really mad or something…

**11.21 PM** : I’m really sorry this happened and I know you’re really private about stuff. If you’re ok, I’ll come round tomorrow morning? 

**11.23 PM:** Night, T.

 

Jordan’s amused voice floats across the phone line. “I should inform you that most of the news notifications came right smack in the middle of my dinner, and I spent the rest of the meal and night fobbing off inquisitive questions from all my friends and colleagues. I’m pretty certain Mom and the Moirs are inundated as well.”

As Tessa tries to make sense of this mayhem, Jordan determinedly continues. Gleefully hammering in the coffin with more nails. “Also there’s this ridiculously adorable behind-the-scenes clip of some video you and Scott were involved in? With a hula hoop? It’s gone completely viral and there are a few memes circulating…”

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again I posted this from my phone, and I don't have a beta. Sorry if there are any careless mistakes!


	4. But They Keep Saying... We Stare Just A Little Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> People are talkin', talkin' 'bout people  
> I hear them whisper, you won't believe it  
> They think we're lovers kept under covers  
> I just ignore it, but they keep saying  
> We laugh just a little too loud  
> We stand just a little too close  
> We stare just a little too long  
> Maybe they're seeing something we don't, darlin'
> 
> Let's give them something to talk about  
> Let's give them something to talk about  
> Let's give them something to talk about  
> How about love?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Work was a little crazy, but I hope you still enjoy this - it was a little rushed because I really wanted to post this for you all! 
> 
> Also thanks again for the wonderful comments!

 

>  

**9.23 AM:** My phone died yesterday and I just found out. Yes, pls come by.

 

Scott looked again at the short / terse(?) message from Tessa and couldn’t figure out what it actually meant. Was she angry? _Furious?_ He always thought he was usually pretty good at reading Tessa, the privilege of knowing her for so long… But he had no _freaking_ clue for once! She didn’t even add an emoji! He may not always understand what they mean, and had to google for an explanation half the time (he still doesn’t understand the point of an upside down smiley face) but at least it could have provided him with some extra context he really needed this morning!

That’s why he’s standing here: hesitating in front of her door and wondering if he should knock. It’s also why he had dropped by Starbucks to purchase four different coffee options (increasing the odds of him getting at least one right for Tessa’s mood today).

To put it mildly, yesterday had been _bad_.

The reporters had apparently started sniffing around much earlier in the day. So while Scott was barely on social media and Tessa’s usual posts were focused on building up her brand presence, there was enough appearances here and there coupled with “evidence” from their friends’ accounts ( _damn it Kaitlyn!)_ and random fan encounters to present an extremely convincing case. The ill-timed (or perhaps well-timed from Active For Life’s perspective) viral clip just added fuel to the fire. It spurred the rushed publication of online articles hoping to “break” the story, and everything was further escalated by actual discussions on primetime entertainment tv news shows! Scott cringes when he thinks how they’d even dug up an old community newsletter article which did a spotlight on both Tessa and Scott as youths actively pursuing their dreams.

  


 

Scott, Cara and his sports agency had been completely taken aback by how quickly things had spun out of control. They had been used to dealing with questions about his sports career, such as his recent move to the Leafs, as well as relying on well-prepared statements regarding his endorsements and sponsorships. So this sudden _explosion_ of interest in his romantic life _with Tessa_ had blindsided them.

And it was all made worse by the fear that Tessa might have been deliberately ignoring him, and plotting ways to disown him as a friend… Her text this morning had relieved him of the earlier fear, but didn’t entirely dismiss the possibility of the latter.

Screwing up his courage, Scott knocked on the door, and quickly brandished the takeaway tray of coffees like a shield when it was suddenly whipped open by Tessa.

“It was Piper Gilles wasn’t it?!?” she said, waving her phone rapidly at his face. Spinning on her heels, she marches back to her living room where she has both her laptop and tablet turned on. Scott can easily see multiple tabs open to various articles and videos, all with Tessa and Scott‘s names or faces staring blankly back at him.

“I can’t believe we forgot that she works for CTV and eTalk! They quoted an unnamed source as saying we were ‘extremely cosy’ throughout that dinner and ‘clearly in love’!”

Scott continued to watch Tessa’s pacing from the safety of the open doorway. Somehow, even her hand gestures to emphasise the quotation marks seemed to proclaim her irritation.

“I always thought she was quite nice and I know it’s her job, but I think if it was her, then it was really unprofessional to quote herself as an unnamed source!” Tessa scoffed, folding her arms together.

Finally focusing on Scott still standing tentatively by the door and the tribute he had brought along, her face lit up. “Ooh coffee!” she exclaimed, grabbing both the almond milk cappuccino and the flat white, and somehow deciding to drink them both concurrently.

“Ah… yes it could’ve been Piper,” Scott replied as he cautiously set down the rest of the drinks and toed off his socks and shoes (Tessa was always fastidious about her apartment and he didn’t want to trigger her further). “Cara mentioned a lot of the initial questions yesterday morning came from CTV-related news outlets, but clearly the rest of them caught up quickly...”

Tessa just sighed loudly in response as she collapsed back onto her slate grey sofa.

Fidgeting with the edge of his jacket, Scott said, “I’m so sorry again this happened, T. I promise you we can fix this and figure everything out!”

Glancing up in surprise, Tessa’s infuriated countenance softened as she took in his hangdog expression. “Oh Scott, I wasn’t mad at you! I could never be, especially not for this situation!”

She gestured for him to take his usual spot beside her. “I’m just annoyed at Piper and anyone else who might have gotten us into this mess. This includes Kaitlyn by the way who just rang to apologise. She confessed she had been speaking to an old college roommate and might have _accidentally_ become the National Ballet source who was ‘close to the couple’ and could confirm that we’ve been spending a lot of time together...”

Tessa took a deep breath and clutched one of her fluffy cushions to her chest. “Ok, let’s fix this. I assume you met with your agency? What did they recommend we do?”

“Well, there are many variations but basically there are three possible approaches for us to take. Once we decide, they can then advise us what to do because all of them have the potential to derail if not managed properly…”

Running his fingers wildly through his hair, Scott continued, “The first is for us to ignore everything. We do not engage at all with anyone and we should perhaps avoid hanging out with each other for the next few months? The hope is that the speculation dies naturally and everyone moves on. This however also means we should cancel most of the joint obligations we’ve been committed to by our companies.”

“Oh… that would be difficult!” Tessa said quietly, before giving a slight wince. “And won’t it look dodgy if we start pulling out of these appearances?”

Scott nodded. “It probably would be, but it might still work. It’s the out-of-sight, out-of-mind hope.”

“Ok... what’s the second approach?”

“We deny the relationship. At every opportunity. The PR folks say it’ll be hard to convince the media and the public given their current beliefs, so further escalation of actions will likely be necessary. Their suggestions range from us publicly dating other people to me drunkenly making out with random girls in a pub…”

Focusing on her messy top knot and the loose tendrils falling around her face, Scott adds, “However, the pub method for instance will probably make me seem like a giant asshole, or that it’s some out-of-control response to you breaking my heart... But hopefully once they see we are still friends after some of these more nuclear options, they should get the brief.”

Scott’s chest tightened at the possibility of having to announce unequivocally to the world that there’s no chance Tessa and him will ever be a couple. Or having to explain why they would never work out (because duh she’s way too good for him, but he would rather not delve into the myriad of reasons)... or to hear her say how she’s never found him in any way attractive...

“And the third option?” Her sweet voice breaks his disjointed thoughts.

“We sort of go along with it… for now.” Scott’s gaze finally stops wandering erratically around the room and fixtates back at Tessa’s gorgeous green eyes. “Since everyone is currently so convinced, we give them what they want, and don’t say or do anything too contradictory that will cause them to lash out at us. At the same time, we take advantage of all the positive publicity and new opportunities coming our way. Cara and the PR team are really pushing for this option,” he said ruefully.

“Really?” Tessa said in bewilderment. “Aren’t they worried that lying could also potentially backfire on us?”

“Well… there was actually a fourth option. The PR team really wanted us to just confirm the relationship. To get it over and done with, like ripping off a bandaid… and again quickly enjoy all the opportunities that have already come knocking.” Scott gave her a sheepish grin as he unconsciously rubbed the back of his neck. “I don’t think they believed me when I said we weren’t a couple or when Cara tried to back me up. They just thought I was being private or protective or whatever… and in their minds, this method is the most win-win for everyone.”

“Oh… you mean they were taken in by all the media and think we’re already purposely hiding a romantic relationship?!”

“Honestly, I don’t think they’re the only ones. Actually, based on the earlier conversation I had with Meagan, I think she thought we were dating when she first started setting all these joint campaigns, and um… I’m pretty certain Eric thinks I moved here for you.”

“ _What!?_ ”

“He isn’t wrong. If I had actually made a pro/con list on whether to move to Toronto, you would definitely have appeared in the pro column!”

Tessa groans, and covers her face with her hands. “I can’t believe this. And I can’t believe you’re so calm about all this!”

Scott chuckles. “I did the majority of my freaking out yesterday! Also I know ballet schools may skew heavily female, but it’s still a co-ed environment. I however grew up in the hockey arena and the locker room. Plenty of the guys I know probably don’t even understand the term “platonic”, and would never dream of having a female best friend. So I’m very used to these types of teasing and assumptions...”

He pauses to give her hand a reassuring squeeze. “I just didn’t expect this big a reaction and for people to care so much!”

They both sat there for a few minutes in silent contemplation. Tessa’s head was on his shoulder and their breaths started to sync up as they finally took the time to absorb the overwhelming reception from the media and public (and some of their own friends) about them being a couple.

Just when Scott thought that Tessa might have fallen back asleep, she tightened her hold on his arm and asked, “By the way, what exactly are these opportunities Cara was pushing for?”

Scott tried to contain his excitement. Over the past few months, he had really learned how hard Tessa was working to build up her brand. Unfortunately, despite her brilliant dancing and business sense, there were just less lucrative endorsement opportunities for ballet dancers as compared to professional athletes. Which was totally unfair, and made Scott a little embarrassed when he realised he couldn’t even recall his Twitter password. So if the additional publicity helped to raise Tessa’s profile more, he would happily jump through a few hoops and go along with being her possible boyfriend.

“You really should finish checking your mobile and emails as I think there are companies trying to reach out to you,” Scott said. “Either because you haven’t replied them or they couldn’t figure out how to find you, some of them tried to go through Cara instead.” Scott’s grin grew wider. “There’s a boutique jewelry shop who wants to talk about possibly collaborating on some designs? Also you know how they are in the middle of renegotiating my Adidas contract? Well the main lady Cara’s been talking to just called her to ask whether you have a representative or an agen-“

Scott was cut off by Tessa’s loud squeal as she launched herself into his arms and they both tumbled back onto her sofa. Surrounded by numerous white and grey cushions, with his best girl tucked under his chin and in his arms, he asked hesitantly, “So does this mean we are doing this? _Option 3?_ ”

He ignored the palpitations in his chest that had nothing to do with being startled by Tessa’s elation.

Tessa lifted her head and leveled those _gorgeous_ green eyes at him. With a raised eyebrow and that devastating impish grin, she said, “Well, if you really don’t mind, we could give them something to talk about...”

 

=====

 

Tessa is humming a tuneless ditty when Kaitlyn comes bouncing up to her dressing room table the next evening. Joannie Rochette and Shae-Lynn Bourne, the other principal dancers Tessa shares the room with, ignored the two younger ballerinas as they continued to apply their makeup for the impending show.

“Hi Tessa,” Kaitlyn rushed out. “I’m so, _so_ sorry about my Instagram photos… and for my old roommate working at the Globe and Mail. I didn’t know and I wasn’t thinking, and I’m _so_ sorry!”

Tessa could see both Joannie and Shae-Lynn surreptitiously listening to the conversation from the corner of her eye. She’d always been close to Joannie. Though there was a few years between them, they had known each other since ballet school where Joannie had acted like a supportive big sister to many of the younger girls. They had also often roomed together when the Ballet travelled overseas for performances. However Shae-Lynn was a much more aloof figure and their relationship could only be described as professional. Tessa ascribed it mainly to the much larger age difference. So while it was extremely impressive that Shae-Lynn was still going strong and dancing in her forties, a 10, 15, even 20 year age gap made it difficult for her to bond with all the younger dancers.

Carefully, Tessa aimed for a breezy tone as she responded. “No worries, I can’t ask you to censor simple photos of the group hanging out. And… well… it looks as if the madness would have happened with or without your photos or that quote.” Not wanting to completely unrestrain her excitable friend though, she added, “But _please_ be more mindful of what you end up posting or saying. It’s been completely crazy out there. My followers have increased exponentially and I dare not read too many of the comments anymore!”

“I know! People have started following me as well and asking all about you and Scott!” Realising she’s been forgiven, Kaitlyn turns her pleading blue eyes at the brunette and tries for a pout.

Tessa rolls her eyes affectionately. “Fine. Go forth and prosper. But if you are worried about any of the photos, please at least send them to me first! I’m not going to change my behaviour too much because of this, but let’s not tempt the media!”

At that point, Joannie was unable to resist the conversation and jumped in wholeheartedly. “So are you and Scott really together? I actually remember when he used to visit you at school and would wait outside the classroom so that you could sneak off together for ice cream. A few of us older girls always thought there was a budding romance or puppy-love there.”

Even as she sidestepped Joannie’s teasing about how cute pint-sized Tessa and Scott used to be, Tessa could feel herself inadvertently flushing as she tried to avoid further nosy questions from the two blondes. Tessa and Scott had intensively discussed how they would neither confirm nor deny any of the speculation. Not wanting to lie outright, they decided they would ignore direct questions as much as possible, and just emphasise their long-standing status as best friends. If pushed, they could always deny the element of romance, recognising the public and media would likely still end up deciding whatever they wanted to believe.

However that discussion had all been in theory. Now that she was actually trying to execute it amongst her own friends, Tessa found herself both abashed and flustered. It was one thing to avoid subtle hints from strangers over the phone, email or social media (she in fact just had a very pleasant and exciting conversation about potential opportunities with Adidas), but to be face-to-face with Kaitlyn and Joannie... who are friends with both her and Scott? Tessa could barely look them in the eye!

Tessa is also conscious (especially now she is actually paying attention to such behaviour) that Joannie is looking at her with affectionate warmth, while Kaitlyn has a curious gleam and a hint of a sly smirk. As Joannie natters on about how she suspected teenage Tessa was crushing on Scott because she used to stay up waiting for his video calls, she can feel the same speculative vibe rolling off both Joannie and Kaitlyn as from those eTalk and ET segments!

“Yes,” Joannie declares. “I did wonder if Tessa finally got together with Scott when he first arrived in Toronto. Tessa has never given a hoot about any of the blokes circulating around, but she’s just so tactile with Scott and the way the two of them look at each other…” Kaitlyn just guffaws in rapport.

Tessa is aghast. She is very aware that for a good chunk of her teenage life, Mandy Moore’s ‘Crush’ and ‘I Wanna Be With You’ had been core components of the soundtrack running through her mind whenever she thought of Scott. While she is certain that many people, including several Moirs, Virtues, and apparently old schoolmates may have suspicions about her little (ok also make that long-standing) infatuation with Scott, she’s at least fairly confident that Scott had been oblivious through it all. Like all other teenage boys he could be rather inattentive, and Scott in particular was often caught up in his single-minded pursuit of playing for a NHL team (see 16 year old Scott bemoaning being born in September, and 18 year old Scott who was obsessed about the draft). Thankfully that naive crush had never really interfered with their friendship or her own goals. She had grown up, matured, and dated around whilst achieving her ambition of dancing for the National Ballet.

Ten years later, she has _completely_ moved on from that teenage crush on her best friend... And while there may have been a few (many) intervening moments when she is unable to ignore how attractive Scott was / is / will likely always be… she has reminded herself it’s only because she’s human and it’s natural to think the best about the people you like and love the most. Her sister and mother are the most wonderful females in the world, and so it makes sense that she would similarly view Scott as the best guy ever.

So the Scott soundtrack has grown, progressed, and evolved over the years. It’s an eclectic playlist with complexity and layers, coupled with major shifts in style, genre, and sound. Yet there are times like these where she’s worried people can still catch a glimpse of that teenager hiding inside of adult Tessa, listening to Natalie Merchant crooning ‘One Fine Day’ on endless repeat in her dorm. Dreaming about the one fine day when Scott will finally notice her and want her for his girl…

Tessa is resolute that amidst all the glittering opportunities, she would still be especially mindful of how she and Scott navigates the murky perceptions of the people around them. As a natural introvert, she was already concerned about how she was going to handle the increased media and public scrutiny. And as an overly private worrier, she didn’t want to have to deal with additional hassling from her own friends as well… Tessa was already blatantly trying to avoid Jeff and his exasperating smirk along the narrow backstage corridors of the National Ballet. She knew this tactic wasn’t sustainable but she needed additional time to formulate her strategy and talking points before she had to actually speak with him.

More importantly, she was determined to ensure that during this entirely insane period, Scott would _never_ _ever_ get a real inkling of how _massive_ a crush she once had on him. Their closeness had reached even greater heights now that they were finally residing in the same city and Tessa fervently believed this was the great friendship they were always meant to have. She just didn’t want the knowledge of her youthful long-ago crush to possibly change or taint the way he looked at her and remembered their defining childhood memories.

While vigorously fending off earnest questions from Joannie as well as a sneaky inquisition from Kaitlyn, all these incoherent and worrisome thoughts began to creep into the back of Tessa’s mind and start their own little tap dance party. _Do Scott and I really stand just a little too close? Do I stare at him just a little too long?_

She really, _really_ hopes that Scott and her have not made an enormous mistake embarking on this crazy path of theirs...

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I created a new twitter account (@SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole), come find me!
> 
> Also did anyone catch the little easter egg of "I wanna be with you"? I kinda thought this Tessa would have naturally grown up watching (and loving) Center Stage (its a dance movie based in a ballet company). The Mandy Moore song was on the soundtrack and would have fitted teenage Tessa's feelings so well. And the lyrics of "Crush" would have even more perfect for Tessa and Scott!


	5. Everybody Dance Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again everyone who took the time to comment and seem to like my extremely fluffy versions of Tessa and Scott. In this chapter, they only got fluffier… I can’t seem to help myself!

 

“Scott! Tessa! Look over here! This way!” 

The deluge of blinding camera flashes and the cacophony of shouts was overwhelming. Tessa’s grip unwittingly tightened on the back of Scott’s blazer as she plastered a smile on for the line of photographers covering the red carpet.

This was the first joint appearance for Tessa and Scott since the whole media furore had happened. While the week had seemed to pass by normally, even Tessa, who spent most of her time in the protective bubble of the National Ballet, could discern the palpable difference. Canadians may generally be very polite people, but she was extremely conscious of the second glances thrown her way from both the public and her fellow dancers, and the lowered whispers from the queue behind her as she went to get her morning coffee.

Having also secretly trawled the internet and social media to see what was being discussed about Scott and her, she also knew that the two meals they were able to meet up for had been easily captured and shared by fans. Thankfully, despite her discomfort at the sudden over-enthusiastic interest in her private life, she was also relieved it mostly seemed to stem from genuine, sincere (though misplaced) happiness for the two of them.

However standing here with Scott for Mathieu Caron’s fashion show for his Spring/Summer collection next year, Tessa felt her limbs start to stiffen as they slowly made their way down the carpet, stopping every five to six seconds to pose for the cameras. She was a regular attendee for many of these fashion shows, especially Mathieu’s (she particularly adored his more affordable mid-range lines). But the amount of attention dedicated to Tessa and Scott this evening was staggering.

“Relax, Tutu…” Scott whispered beside her, his lips barely moving (a skill they both had decided to pick up one summer when they played at being secret agents). His solicitous palm trailed down her back to her right hip, and he pulled her tighter towards the warmth of his body. “Otherwise, they’ll think I’m a terrible date. Also, I’m clearly the person out of place here. Like what exactly am I going to say if they ask me what I think about the show!?”

Tessa giggled and immediately relaxed, distracted by the thought of Scott having to discuss couture designs with the other fashionistas later that evening. Giving his shoulder a little squeeze, she said, “Just say it was great, you enjoyed it and leave the rest to me.”

Thinking back on Mathieu’s past shows and his sometimes extremely ambitious concepts and looks, she decides to add, “Even if you don’t quite understand some of the clothes, please be diplomatic! Mathieu’s a good friend and really lovely. He didn’t blink twice when I called so last minute to ask if I could bring a plus-one.”  

They were just heading for their seats along the runway, when she sees a familiar blonde determinedly making her way through the crowded floor towards them, a cameraman dogging her footsteps.

“Oh no…. I think Piper Gillies is coming over!”

C’mon T, we don’t know if it was her and anyway, we’re prepared for this. It’s game time!” Scott pauses, puzzled. “But since the ballet uses curtain time… maybe we should say curtain game time? Or game curtain time? How about  _ gurtain _ time?” He waggled his eyebrows at her.  


“Let’s just leave it as game and curtain time?” Tessa said, smiling affectionately at the boy beside her. She would never tell him this because Scott used to be quite sensitive about his boyish look, but while he has finally grown into his features and actually look his age, Scott’s jokes and exuberance for life still always reminds her of the playful pubescent boy trying to make a very young and shy Tessa laugh.

“Tessa! Scott! I’m so glad to meet you both again so soon. Can we speak with you a few minutes?” Piper said, interrupting the moment. “Nice dress, by the way Tessa. Love that periwinkle colour!” She carefully eyed Tessa’s dress (which Tessa had purposely selected to subtly match Scott’s navy suit), and her gaze flickered back and forth between the attractive pair standing before her.

“Oh thanks, I really like this shade as well and sure, I think we have a bit of time before the show begins.” Tessa replied.

“Ok great. Are we ready Paul?” Piper said, checking in with her cameraman. Receiving a thumbs up, she started her interview segment. “I’m here with Tessa Virtue and Scott Moir before Mathieu Caron’s show. Tessa, I know you’re a big fan of Mathieu’s clothes, what are you hoping to see later?”

“Oh, definitely a great show and some great clothes. But Mathieu always delivers… I remember his purple ruffled jumpsuit from last year which was simply fabulous!”

Piper turned to Scott. “Scott Moir, I hate to stereotype here but this doesn’t seem to be quite your usual type of event?”

Scott chuckled. “Probably not. But when I moved to Toronto, Tessa promised to introduce me to all aspects of this wonderful city. Mathieu Caron’s show apparently is one of them. An event not to be missed!”

They both can see Piper deliberating on her next question. Would she decide to directly address the elephant in the room? Or would she be polite, and realise this event was not the best time or place for more intrusive personal questions?

“Ah… is that why the two of you have been spotted around town together these past few months?” 

“Of course! I’ve known Scott a long time and I figured having lived in Toronto most of my life, I should share where some of the good brunch places are, which food markets are nearby, and which are the best spots in the Distillery District…”

Scott then jumped in with, “Yes, my teammates have been helpful as well, but truthfully I’m still finding my footing in Toronto....” 

The two of them then started to tag team Piper quite deftly, ambiguously replying all her queries while getting caught up by their own mini-conversations... Noticeably exasperated (did she really think she would get them to cheerfully announce a romantic relationship here?), she finally decided to move on to other individuals in the room. As she (and Paul) scurried off in a hurry, looking for her next interview target, they waited until she had disappeared into the crowd before collapsing into a heap of laughter.  

“We are the perfect partners in crime, T!” said Scott with a wide, mischievous grin, looking exactly like the 11 year old who had very successful pranked one of his older brothers into thinking his then-crush might return his feelings. He gave her a little goofy high-five.

“I know! That was actually really fun!” Tessa said gleefully, feeling like she had to hang onto Scott’s bicep in her sheer giddiness. She never thought there would be a secret thrill when Scott and her managed to ( _ very  _ effectively) fob off Piper’s prying questions. She was also delighted at how they had managed to seize some control back from the crazed narrative being speculated on by everyone else.

Scott’s cheeky smile grew even broader and the crinkles in the corners of his hazel eyes deepened. Taking her hand in their special childhood grip, he tugged her gently towards their seats. “C’mon partner! Let’s go confuse some more people!”

 

=====

 

A week later, Tessa was just grabbing lunch at another of her favourite cafes - Top Hat, when her phone rang. It was Jordan again and she didn’t bother to greet Tessa before leading directly with, “So you two idiots really decided to go forward with this idiotic plan?”

Tessa winced, recalling her conversation last week with both Kate and Jordan regarding the proposed “solution” to address the “situation”. After Jordan’s bombshell phone call  _ that _ morning, Tessa had successfully managed to avoid speaking to both her mother and Jordan until their prearranged joint video call scheduled that weekend. While she was tempted to fake a last minute rehearsal, she knew she couldn’t arbitrarily miss their call. It was a long-standing tradition enshrined since Tessa first moved away to Toronto as a child, which helped ensure that the Virtue women managed to talk amidst their separate busy schedules at least twice a month. 

And so Tessa experienced firsthand their immediate reactions to “the plan”. 

Kate had just stared blankly at her youngest daughter, while Jordan had burst into uproarious laughter. 

A serious discussion had commenced between Tessa and Kate - who was trying to understand how she and Scott, together with Cara and a  _ proper _ PR team, had landed on this exact strategy / recommendation. In contrast, Jordan just continued to snicker throughout the call. 

The conversation had ended with Tessa reassuring Kate that, “Yes, Mom. Scott and I know what we’re doing. We’re not exactly lying to everyone… I mean the two families will know. And everyone else… well, it’s none of their business what’s going on in our personal lives and they can believe whatever they want!”

Kate had quietly affirmed that she understood their reasoning and she realised that Tessa and Scott were stuck between a rock and a hard place. But a look of doubt still remained on her face as she said goodbye. Jordan on the other hand, had been less supportive. She had decided to exasperatedly declare “You two are idiots!”, before hanging up. 

So clearly, Jordan was still stuck on the whole idiot analogy...

As Tessa carefully scanned the cafe to ensure no one was close enough to overhear her conversation, Jordan continued forging ahead. “I just returned from my work trip down under, where I was legitimately  _ swamped _ and had to  _ mute _ most of the chatter. However as I was waiting for my transit flight home, I decide as a good older sibling to check what’s been going on in my baby sister’s life. This was a mistake because I’m immediately bombarded by  _ numerous  _ articles about Toronto’s hottest maybe-couple gadding about town, and  _ pictures  _ of what looks like extremely romantic dinners, and worst of all, _ little Scottie Moir  _ nuzzling your hair at the Caron Fashion Show!” 

“It was probably a misleading angle! Scott and I were whispering most of the night ‘cause he was trying to understand the outfits. You know he’s going to be clueless about couture!”

Jordan gave a huge sigh and Tessa could  _ feel _ her rolling her eyes on the other end of the line. “I know you kids think you have it all figured out but this is ridiculous! I honestly want to know how long you think this charade can be maintained? Until you both are actually married, have 2.5 kids, a dog and a white picket fence?!”

Tessa’s heart skipped a beat. She couldn’t believe Jordan! That was totally unfair! It had been a bit of a running joke within the Virtue family back in the day, that Tessa would eventually marry Scott. Since she found him so young, Jordan had used to joke that adolescent Tessa could train him up properly, and skip dating all the asinine high school boys Jordan was currently suffering through. The teasing however had stopped once Tessa was sixteen. During a particularly intensive teasing session by all three of her older siblings one Christmas, Tessa had majorly lost her temper and actually burst into tears (she might have secretly been in the throes of that major crush on Scott). So for Jordan to bring that up again, was  _ not _ cool. Jordan  _ knew  _ that she and Scott were just friends.  _ Just friends! _

“You  _ know  _ it’s not like that between us!” Tessa muttered as she shredded her paper table napkin into little pieces.

“Fine. Whatever...” Maybe Jordan could sense Tessa’s mutinous expression, but she thankfully decided to shift topics. “By the way, congrats on the STRONG Fitness cover shoot… also Mom told me you’re about to close the Adidas deal? What exactly will you be endorsing?”

“Oh, athleisure wear for women, yoga pants, tights, leggings… that sort of thing. And I believe they were already deciding to go slightly unconventional when they picked me. I think they want to play up the whole dance element. You know how they are usually more linked to the hip hop style? I guess throwing a ballerina in will mix things up a little!”

“Will you be working with Scott for the Adidas account?”

“Actually yes!” Tessa said, ignoring the smirk she could hear in Jordan’s voice. Jordan was just bringing Scott up again so she could further hammer in her point. But Tessa was just as stubborn as Jordan, and she knew while  _ that  _ conversation was nowhere close to being over, she could hold her own against her sister. “We’ll have our separate campaigns but there’s talk about us collaborating on some joint ads. Sort of everybody coming together and dancing together? I’m not quite sure yet but I’m crossing my fingers it happens. Sounds so fun!” 

Tessa grinned to herself at the thought of getting a chance to properly dance with Scott.

 

=====

 

Scott was not having fun. Instead, he felt like an absolute fool! 

He knew he wasn’t a bad mover per se and he had  _ some _ rhythm. Tessa would probably have long avoided joining him on the dance floor in a club or even at one of their brothers’ weddings if he was  _ terrible _ …

However in this rehearsal studio space, trying to learn dance steps from an actual choreographer, and seeing his reflection in the mirror _beside Tessa_ of all people? Scott felt extremely stressed. He was a hockey player for god sakes! He never had to worry about memorising choreography before, let alone try to translate it out into movement using his stiff and reluctant body!

He felt his teeth grind and his jaw clench, and he wished he could chew on something… like a toothpick or a candy to release the tension. However given that he was already struggling to follow the steps taught by Sam Chouinard in front of him, he would probably trip and choke on it instead. 

“Sam? Could we take a ten minute water break please?” Tessa said, grabbing both their water bottles and tugging Scott to a corner of the room. Passing him his bottle, she said, “Here if you want, chew on this. But you need to relax.” 

Taking a swig from her bottle, she then laid her right palm against his jaw. “You’re such a natural dancer Scott!”

Finishing his own gulp of water, he only gave a loud scoff in response before taking her advice and chewing away.

“You know I wouldn’t lie to you about something like this. I always love watching you dance ‘cause you’re so raw and instinctive, and the way you interpret music is so real and natural. I, on the other hand, overthink all the time and I still sometimes have to work very hard to convey real joy and emotion on the stage. I’ve gotten way better at it, but I still need to  _ find _ it. You just  _ feel _ music, Scott!”

“Thanks for trying to make me feel better T, but honestly I’m only feeling frustrated and discouraged right now.” Scott said disbelievingly.

Tessa gave a small chuckle at her moody best friend. And people called  _ her  _ the perfectionist! “Of course I’m going to pick up the steps faster. It  _ is _ my job to learn and interpret steps… But I promise you when we film this ad and it finally airs? While I’ll look awesome, I’d still probably look like a ballerina doing hip hop. You however will look all natural and hip hoppy.”

“ _ Hip hoppy?!”  _ Scott couldn’t help but laugh at the term coming from Tessa who had strong grammar nazi tendencies.

“Yes. Hip hoppy!” She raised her eyebrow in delight as she hopped from one leg to the other, and back again.

Scott now found himself doubled over with laughter, reaching out to grasp Tessa’s hand. This girl really was the best person he knew! Everyone always thought she was so serious (probably because she was quiet and the ballerina bun was intimidating), but here she was acting like a fool (which really was supposed to be his role between the two of them), so that she could get him out of this funk.

“C’mon Scott. We agreed we loved this concept when they suggested it, because it’s just so fun and just so us,” Tessa cajoled. “So let’s have some fun today. And if you still feel unprepared, we’ll practice everyday in my kitchen until we get everything down pat for filming.”

Scott put up a slight mock resistance as she dragged him back to the middle of the rehearsal floor, but he knew she was right. He did like the concept. However it seemed he was just being extra insecure of his own abilities today. Usually he had no qualms behaving like a dork and embarrassing himself in front of Tessa to make her laugh. And he had been having fun learning the choreography with Tessa. That is, until it dawned on him that the ad would air heavily across North America and may even be watched across the globe. At that moment, he realised he didn’t want to let Tessa down and embarrass  _ her.  _

Scott took a deep breath as Sam started the music for ‘Everybody Dance Now’. He snuck another glance at Tessa and as he slowly released out his breath, he let go of all that worry and just danced.

 

=====

 

By the end of the rehearsal, the studio atmosphere had completely relaxed. The earlier cloud of frustration hovering over Scott’s head had dissipated, and he was comfortable enough to let Sam post a sneak peek of their routine (without the sound) on his instagram account. Furthermore, since Sam was similar to Tessa in being quite active on social media, the two of them had decided to wheedle Scott into taking a few more laid-back group selfies and instastories to share with their fans throughout the session.

“It’s depressing how you don’t actually know how to use insta-story and rarely post anything more than once a month, and you will still have hundreds of thousands more followers than me!” Sam exclaimed to Scott, as he checked the responses to their earlier posts. “People are super excited to see you dancing though and are speculating what this practice could be about… They’re also directly asking me to spill the ‘tea’?”  

Scott shrugged. “I’m so sorry man. That’s why I don’t do so much social media. I have no idea how to interact with people online. I leave it all up to T. She’s way better at these types of things, and I rely on her and Cara to keep me updated on stuff.” 

“Don’t worry, I’m slowly weaning him back on,” Tessa said with a wink as she threaded her arm through Scott’s and the three of them walked out the building. “He can’t pretend to be a neophyte any longer. It’s ridiculous. Not in this day and age.”

Waving goodbye to Sam, Tessa and Scott were strolling to his car when the door to the cafe across the road opened, and a group of six young adults tumbled out. There were four girls and two boys - all showing various degrees of both shyness and excitement. The group sheepishly approached them to ask for photographs, and Tessa and Scott graciously chatted with their enthusiastic young fans for a few minutes, taking numerous pictures with them before continuing on their way.

The ride back to Tessa’s apartment was quiet. Scott was just laying out the ingredients for a pasta dinner when he finally decided to ask Tessa what was bothering her. She was seated at the kitchen island in her comfortable sweats, absentmindedly preparing their side salads and absolutely butchering the lettuce.  

“Oh, I’m just having some mixed, conflicting feelings by what just happened…” she said frowning.

“What do you mean?”

“I know I was teasing you earlier about your lack of social media presence, but I also realise that’s how those kids probably found us. They were out as a group and one of the girls probably recognised the studio from the post, and so they knew exactly where to wait for us.” She paused to lean across the island, her elbows resting on its surface. “At the same time, they were such a sweet group and I’ve never really met fans like them before.”

“We’ve both met fans plenty of times before though?” Scott was confused. Just these past few months alone, various fans had approached both of them throughout their daily lives - during meals, at the farmers’ markets, and of course after games and performances.  

“Scott, I don’t have fans like you do,” Tessa sighed. “If I’m outside a 100m radius from the theatre, no one really recognises me. Only 12 year old girls on their way to pointe class come up to me… and maybe their enthusiastic mothers. Hockey on the other hand, is our national sport so I know you’re used to all kinds of fans, whether groupies, fanboys, or nice grandparents. But I wasn’t a  _ celebrity  _ before this. So to find out that two boys who know nothing about dance actually recognise me, or that a group of students were almost stalking us. It’s really surreal. I feel like a ballet rockstar!”

“You are a ballet rockstar!” Scott chuckled as he continued seasoning their pasta sauce. “I’m not exaggerating! When I first mentioned your name to Eric, he called you the best dancer we have in Canada. So now, more of the general public are finally acknowledging this indisputable fact.”

Tessa rolled her eyes, but she got off her kitchen stool to give Scott a fond hug from behind. “I know I’m being schizophrenic about this...” Her voice is muffled by the Team Canada sweatshirt he’s wearing. “But I’m both really excited and freaked out by all this attention. I do like meeting fans and it is sometimes easier for me to engage with them online since I’m not a social butterfly like you… but then other times I think you have absolutely the safest approach to social media!”

Scott switched off the stove before turning around to complete Tessa’s hug. “We both have to find the right balance here. I probably should appear more often and I will try to do so. And you just need to be careful when and what you post if you do not want fans to know where exactly you are at any given moment.” 

He stroked her back comfortingly. “I said we were partners in this, and anytime you want to pull back on this scheme, or the social media… or you know, hang out with someone else,” he mumbled the last bit. “Just let me know, and we’ll figure it out together.”

“Ok...” Tessa murmured into his always awesome hug. “Together.”     

 

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, work is always crazy but it’s gotten crazier and I foresee it getting much worse in the next month or so. I definitely won’t have as much time to write as before, but I promise to try and update as regularly as I can.
> 
> Again you can find me at my new twitter account (@SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole).


	6. I’ve Got A Crush On You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As mentioned when posting the last chapter, work got really crazy. 
> 
> I had an overseas trip to prepare for and was leaving work at 1am. On the trip itself, I was sleeping at 3am and so I really had no brain power left to think about Scott and Tessa… 
> 
> But I’m back! And I hope you enjoy this update.

 

The coffee machine gave a loud hiss as it dispensed more foam for a latte. In the background, Tessa can also hear students typing away on their laptops, and the chattering of young mothers eager to catch up with their friends while simultaneously trying to entertain their toddlers. Just behind her though, she can hear the giggles and loud whispers of two students who have clearly given up on their assignment.

“OMG, they’re so hot together! I still can’t get over this dance. I’ve rewatched it like a million times!”

“I swear, I would kill for her abs. And I love the belly button piercing. I wonder if I should get one...”

“Well, I would kill to have him and a bite of that fine piece...”

Tessa had initially been delighted to overhear the two girls rewatching the Adidas commercial on a laptop and gushing about the awesome dance sequence. However as their excitement started turning a little too x-rated, Tessa found herself blushing on Scott’s behalf. If this was an indication of how hungry his fangirls were, she’s surprised he has never been jumped on the streets before.

And when the conversation veered further, with one of the girls commenting that Tessa’s dancing was sexy enough to consider a threesome with her and Scott, Tessa figured it was time to make a hurried escape. Keeping her head low, she quickly finished her drink before scurrying out of the cafe with her dance bag in one hand and her half-eaten chocolate muffin in the other.

She does not want the embarrassment of being recognised by those two specific fans.

But she does feel pretty smug that her prediction came true. She and Scott had completely _killed_ it in their Adidas ad campaign! The shoot had gone by like a dream and they had been absolutely in sync - almost as if they had spent the last twenty years dancing together.

The commercial and the entire campaign had proven so successful (and gotten so viral), that the brand was already planning out and remapping their endorsement strategies with Tessa and Scott for the next two years! There were talks about possibly using Michael Jackson’s ‘You Rock My World’ and Whitney Houston’s upbeat ‘How Will I Know” for their next few music video type Adidas commercials.

Tessa was personally trying to push for the inclusion of some Broadway-ese ballroom numbers to movie musicals such as Funny Face or Top Hat. She would love to do a Fred and Ginger foxtrot to ‘Cheek to Cheek’, but she couldn't think how they might conceivably link it to the brand. She also thinks easy-going Scott might actually kick up a fuss if he’s forced to dance in white tie - with a tailcoat, bow tie and everything...

Her solo opportunities were also going extremely well. She had been invited to appear on the Social and the Marilyn Denis Show to talk about the fashion and lifestyle of a Principal Dancer with the National Ballet. She had happily went on to talk about tutus and tights, whilst concurrently disproving the notion that ballerinas were constantly starving themselves. She also had to demonstrate a bit of cooking (blergh!), and Marilyn and the Social’s panel had naturally tried to ask her about Scott. Thankfully, she thought she’d managed to evade their questions pretty well. She and Scott were getting pretty used to the constant attention from both press and public, and their non-replies were getting rather well-practised.

The collaboration she was most excited about though, was with a publishing house to write a series of children’s books. They would centre around a young girl called Tiffany starting out in ballet, making friends, learning to be strong, independent and following her passions and dreams. Clearly drawing from Tessa’s own life, Tiffany would have a big sister, Joanne, who inspires and mentors her, as well as a male best friend named Sean to emphasise that kids can have close, supportive friends of the opposite gender who have very different interests from themselves.  

So everything in her life was going amazingly well.

Ok. Maybe everything in her professional life was going well. It was pretty much taking off like a rocket!

Her personal life though. Her personal life was confusing the heck out of her!

It was somehow both reassuringly solid and wildly unsettling at the same time.

Despite the partnering, the corps and the entire collaborative nature of ballet performances, Tessa had always acknowledged her job to be a rather solitary one. She was mostly either at rehearsal or on stage, or at home resting to prepare herself for the next day of practice and/or performances. She always kinda liked it though. She enjoyed being quiet and introverted, whilst still maintaining the balance of being friendly to her other colleagues.

However since Scott moved to Toronto, she hasn’t craved her alone time as much as before. The truth is she appreciated his ubiquitous presence in her life. She likes seeing him so comfortable in her kitchen, cooking them both dinner or helping to plate up their takeout. She enjoys curling up on his sofa, having rom-com marathons or watching sports on his big screen television. If it’s the former, she relishes how they’ll make hot chocolate or have a glass of chocolate milk, and burrow under thick blankets like their childhood sleepovers spent watching Disney movies on loop. If it’s sports, well then half the fun is watching Scott get all heated up and yelling at the screen.

This whole partner in crime thing that Scott liked to joke about, was also great. He was just so steadfast and reliable. She’s gotten used to being able to whisper and share her thoughts with him immediately; to grasp his hand when she’s feeling a little insecure about appearing on live television; or to just have someone she can lean on and unload face-to-face about the never-ending politics and drama that still exists within the ballet community.   

However those exact scenarios that gave her warm, fuzzy, contented feelings (about having her best friend physically present in her day-to-day life, instead of living in another country), could also flip dramatically in a moment, and send her into a wild tailspin. The waft of his aftershave as they share a blanket, will cause a sudden chaos of startled butterflies in her stomach. Seeing him yell passionately at the screen during the World Series game, will cause her to tremble as the thought of having all that intensity directed at herself.

Recognising where exactly her torrid thoughts was spiraling towards, Tessa actually had to suffer through a panic attack right there as she sat next to Scott. Thankfully it was a silent one, and she was so grateful he had been excessively distracted during that match. He probably thought she was just tense about the outcome of the game like he was, and not that she was having a major life crisis about wanting to jump her best friend.

She just doesn’t know what to do about this sudden epiphany! This realisation that her feelings might be much more than some holdover from a long ago youthful crush. It had gradually crept up on her and now she’s suddenly found herself hopelessly in love with Scott!

She shuffled quietly into one of the large company backstage changing rooms. Thinking it was empty, she entered a stall before she realised two fellow ballerinas were gossiping about her and Scott somewhere else in this cavernous room.

“I don’t think they’ll last at all!” Tessa immediately recognised that thick French accent from a couple of cubicles to her left.

“C’mon Gabriella, we don’t know enough about their relationship… they do seem pretty cute together. And he always brings flowers backstage when he comes to a show.” Another voice - Meryl Davis pipes up, echoing from the same vicinity.

“Maybe. But we’ve seen what kind of guys she’s dated before...”

“True, there was that investment banker and then that lawyer?” Meryl’s tone seemed a bit snide, until Tessa recalled the American once had something going on with Fedor.

“Yes, I talked to Scott Moir a bit at the last fundraiser and he’s super nice and friendly. And we both know what a snooty princess she can be.” Came the voice of Gabriella Papadakis again - from a ballerina most of the company would say would be a contender for Most Snootiest.

Tessa could only roll her eyes at this conversation. She knows eavesdroppers never hear good things about themselves but she doesn’t particularly care in this instance. She’s not close to either dancer, and she knows there are much worse gossip and untrue rumours floating around the company about other dancers. She had only gone on _two_ dates with the lawyer, but somehow it’s spread amongst the dancers like common knowledge. It’s tough, but she hasn’t gotten this far in ballet by not learning how to brush off catty and hurtful comments or gossip.

She was just wondering whether she should sarcastically announce her presence, when she hears Gabriella say “Also I went to do a bit of research and she’s actually totally not his type at all. All his past girlfriends have been those nice, girl next door types or like fellow athletes. Did you know he dated the curler Kaitlyn Lawes? And it only didn’t work out because it was long distance? But apparently her team might be moving… maybe even to Toronto.”

A sudden ache sliced right through Tessa’s heart. She was feeling so self-assured at being able to dismiss all those stupid comments. But those last few remarks caused her confidence to unravel like a bunch of flimsy ribbons.

They were right.

She wasn’t actually in a relationship with Scott, so of course it wouldn’t last… And worse of all, she indeed wasn’t his type...

Tessa had always thought he would marry someone from Ilderton. Maybe a preschool teacher? Someone sweet and wholesome, who adored kids and couldn’t wait to start a family with the hometown hero. She also knew what those Moir boys were like, and how his brothers were busy fulfilling Alma’s dream of having a household full of grandbabies during Christmas…

Then Scott had met Kaitlyn, who was sweet and wholesome. And maybe she wasn’t from Ilderton but she was an _athlete_. Someone who was an Olympian like Scott, and understood the demands of competition and training for an athlete in their prime. Someone who Tessa actually _liked_ the few times they’d met. Such a contrast from his first girlfriend _Jessica_ , who the less Tessa thought about the better.

She never knew what exactly happened to end Scott’s relationship with Kaitlyn. Despite her closeness with Scott, they never really discussed details about each of their romances, but she knew that the long-distance had taken its toll. So if Kaitlyn could actually be moving to Toronto… or just somewhere closer…

And even if she wasn’t, Tessa was reminded that she couldn’t get too comfortable with having Scott by her side all the time. Another girl could easily come into the picture tomorrow and she would no longer be able to spend the same amount of time with lovely, wonderful Scott who always threw himself 100% into any new relationship.

Sitting there in her little cubicle, Tessa felt like a fool for wanting to cry.

 

=====

 

Scott was worried.

For the past week or so, something had changed and Tessa had been avoiding him.

They had both been so excited by the response to the Adidas shoot, and all the good opportunities continuing to come their way. Tessa was updating him almost daily about how Tiffany and Sean’s relationship was progressing on the page, and the artwork that was being explored. Scott had jokingly insisted little Sean be drawn more handsome… and then all of a sudden, it felt as if Tessa had dropped off the face of the earth.

It had started on a random Tuesday. Scott had been out-of-state for another away game, but he had texted her throughout the day as per usual, sharing various fun stories that had happened during practice and on the road.

But there had been no reply from Tessa.

Even when he shared how Javier and him had been messing about on the ice, and ended up flying backwards and sliding into the goal together, and there was photographic proof of the two of them tangled in the net. There had eventually been one “Hahaha” reply at the end of the day with a generic laughing emoji, and so Scott had initially dismissed it as being a busy day for Tessa.

He started getting an inkling something might be wrong on Wednesday, when he had forwarded her that video from Eric about those kittens. Despite Eric’s sometimes serious and gruff exterior, he had a huge soft spot for cute animals and would often share pictures and videos with the rest of the team. And Scott had always forwarded them on to Tessa who obviously found them all extremely adorable.

But there was radio silence again… interjected finally by a glib one liner of “Oh, how cute!” with no emoji in sight!

On Thursday, he was back in Toronto but she declined his invitation to come over for a nice grilled steak dinner, citing a prior commitment. On Friday, she said she was busy running errands. And finally on Saturday, she had cancelled on lunch last minute, claiming that practice had over-run.

By Sunday, Scott was desperate. Clearly he had done something wrong and stupid, and Tessa was mad at him.

He didn’t know how to find out what he had done though!

Would it make things worse if he had to ask what he had done wrong? Or to try to do a blanket apology and for her to possibly realise he didn’t know what he was apologising for?

Another problem was he didn’t know who to turn to for advice. Usually he would have approached Tessa for guidance, but clearly it wouldn’t work in this situation. And his brothers would be utterly useless.

He can already hear Danny say “Of course it’s your fault Scottie, just grovel and be done with it!”

Or see Charlie just shaking his head in both despair and laughter.

Thankfully, Jeff Buttle had provided him with a lifeline this evening. It was Jeff’s birthday and a group was going out to celebrate after tonight’s show. Scott had been invited months ago, and he’s just grateful that whatever’s bothering Tessa, it wasn’t bad enough for her to leave a message stating she could no longer attend, or hinting _he_ shouldn’t attend.

“May I help you?” A cheery older lady stood beside him encouragingly as he contemplated the vast selection of flowers in front of him.

Clearly his despair and panicked eyes have drawn her in.

“I’m looking for a bouquet of flowers?” He gesticulated widely at the options in front of him, and his bewildered gaze sweeps back and forth across the array of bright colours.

“Is there a specific person or occasion you wish to buy them for?”

Scott finds himself nodding at every word she says. She does have kind eyes. Maybe she can help him out with this conundrum.

“And?”

Oh. Yes. He needs to actually reply to her.

And suddenly it all comes pouring out. Like verbal diarrhea. How he always buys lilies when he watches Tessa dance ballet because it reminds him of her - pale and elegant and perfect and beautiful. He also likes how white lilies supposedly symbolizes virtue which might be super on the nose, but he started this tradition as a teenager and he can’t just stop it now! How Tessa really, really _loves_ white, but he will mix up the exact flowers and colours once in awhile when there is a special occasion, like when she debuting a new role. But he doesn’t know if he should deviate from his usual bouquet today because he really doesn’t know what he did wrong and whether he should try and say sorry, and whether there is a flower to properly convey his contriteness, or would it be too obvious and so he should keep to the white lilies…

A reassuring palm on his arm stemmed the nervous flow of words pouring out of him, and oh gosh, Scott’s starting to realise this poor lady did not sign up for this deluge, but he is feeling much better. The smile levied at him reminded him a little of his mother, warm and understanding, with maybe a tad of amusement.

“It’s alright. I have sons and grandsons, and in this job, I’m definitely used to dealing with nervous young men and flowers. How about we keep to the white lilies and add some lovely hyacinths for colour? Blue for constancy to symbolize your long friendship and tradition, and purple just in case you do need to say sorry?”

She points at a small sofa chair at the corner of the room. “Why don’t you just seat down there and I’ll get you a nice cup of tea while I create your bouquet?”

She pours him a cup of Earl Grey, pats him fondly on the head before disappearing into a backroom to start her work.

As Scott stares down into the tiny china cup in his hands, he couldn’t help the groan escaping from the back of his throat. What was wrong with him?! He has never been this worried about _flowers_ before, and now he has a grandmother trying to calm him down like a skittish horse. Tessa has been mad at him plenty of times before (usually very legitimately), but they’ve clearly gotten over his stupidity in the past.

He’s racked his brain a million times and just couldn’t figure out what in the world he has done.

And why was he so _damn nervous_ all of a sudden?

 

=====

 

“So what did poor lover boy do?” Joannie whispered to Tessa.

“What? Nothing!” Tessa whispered back quickly, confused.

“C’mon Tessa, I saw the bouquet Scott brought to the dressing room after the show. The last time I saw purple hyacinths, my ex-boyfriend sent a bunch over because he forgot my birthday. And I saw how easily he let himself get pulled over to the other side of the room by Patrick. Usually the two of you are disgustingly stuck together like glue. Plus he keeps looking over here every thirty seconds with his hangdog puppy eyes.”

It was reactive but Tessa couldn’t help immediately glance over to where Scott was seated. Only to observe him quickly jerk his head away to chatter with Patrick and Andrew.

“Oh no,” Tessa sighed. “It’s my fault. I’m just going through a thing, and Scott probably thought he did something wrong.”

“A thing?” A blonde arch eyebrow greeted her.

“I can’t explain it.” Tessa said, feeling guilty that her stupid emotions and attempt to collect herself, have only resulted in making Scott feel bad and feeling like he has to apologise. “It’s just something I’m going through and I need to get past it. I’ve done it before, I can do it again.”  

“Okaaay… Cryptic much?” Joannie grinned. “You should tell the poor boy though, so he won’t look so much like a puppy who chewed your Jimmy Choos.”

Tessa felt the weight in her stomach drop even further. What in the world could she tell Scott to explain her weird behaviour the past week? She'd been so preoccupied with trying to contain her resurfaced feelings that she had completely forgotten how sensitive Scott could be to her moods. He definitely knew something was up but thankfully he didn’t seem to suspect the truth.

This time when Scott tried to sneak a quick peek at her, Tessa caught his gaze and gave him a small apologetic smile. He immediately responded with his own tentative one. Picking up her glass of white wine, she walked over to the guys, who automatically parted so she could seat next to Scott.

She joined the group’s conversation easily but was conscious of Scott’s warm body just inches from hers and the slight confusion still emitting from him. Tessa shifted just an inch closer to Scott and then squeezing his arm, she leaned over and hurriedly said, “Marie and Patch were asking when we could come over for dinner. Also we haven’t had a movie marathon for ages. Do you want to come over early tomorrow so we can pack in more shows throughout the day?”

“Yes that’ll be great! And tell Marie and Patch I’ll happily come over any day they want me to this week!” Scott replied with a wide smile. His expressive eyes were so hopeful that Tessa felt that familiar guilt lining her stomach again. Nevertheless her heart made a small pirouette at being on the receiving end of that million-watt smile, before tumbling off the stage.

Her self-imposed exile from Scott these past few days had only taught her one thing. That she’d completely fallen head over heels in love with her best friend.

 _Again_.

Jordan was right. She was an idiot.

And she just idiotically invited Scott to spend the whole day with her.

She was so screwed.

 

=====

 

Until that moment, Scott never realised what an addict he was for Tessa’s smile.

It’s been a week and he’s been feeling almost bereft. Now he just needs to make her laugh or giggle, and he’ll know they’re ok. He was just wondering whether he should offer an Audrey Hepburn or Jane Austen-themed marathon, when he heard Tessa ask, “By the way, how’s Kaitlyn?”

Kaitlyn? Scott instinctively scanned the room for the blonde dancer and saw her enthusiastically drinking more wine with Andrew and Jeff in a corner.

“No, I mean _Kaitlyn_ …” The heavy emphasis gave Scott pause as Tessa continued with a decidedly casual air. “Have you heard from her recently? There’s talk the curling team might be moving east.”

“Oh Kaitlyn? No, no. I haven’t heard from her since you know, we broke up.” Scott replied with a furrowed brow. “And they were always talking about whether to move or not. I really have no idea...”

Noticing Tessa’s stiff and abrupt manner, he faltered. “Wait - is this some kind of heads up that she’s moving to Toronto? Because I promise you Tessa, I’m ok. The break was good and all, and it was _ages_ ago. I’m not pining for her or anything.”

 _Because you’re pining for someone else…_ A cheerful voice whispered inside his head, sounding a lot like his mother doling out her always sage advice. Or that grandmother fussing over him with those flowers and more cups of tea.

Oh.

Oh no!

Is that why he’s gotten so nervous lately?!

He can’t have a _crush_ on Tessa!

 _Not again!_       

 

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, there’s a little angst here, but not really that much I think. I don’t feel I’m geared to write that way at all. 
> 
> If you want to talk more about this fic, or Scott and Tessa in general. Come find me at my new twitter account (@SpiraledIntoThisRabbithole). 
> 
> I also do welcome any constructive criticism or even ideas of how you think these two should progress. I find my vague plans for them each chapter keeps changing, so I clearly go where inspiration decides to take me... and I do get inspired by comments ;)


	7. I Feel So Foolish, I’ve Never Noticed. You’d Act So Nervous, Could You Be Falling For Me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was a struggle and I'm still not entirely happy with it (honestly, ignore me... it's not a new feeling with this whole writing thing). 
> 
> The last segment was especially challenging and clunky. It kept changing on me and hinting at different trajectories for the rest of the story... But I'm too tired to wrestle with it much further and this is just where it landed so.... =P 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

 

Scott’s not sure how he got through the rest of Jeff’s birthday. Especially as an increasingly drunk and happy Jeff kept trying to squish Tessa and Scott together. Proclaiming to the room that he knew from the moment he first laid eyes on them together, that they were meant to be and ain’t love grand?

He’s not even certain how he’ll survive the rest of the day in Tessa’s apartment. He barely slept all night, thinking back to when they were teenagers and he had the biggest crush on Tessa, who was and still is the prettiest girl he’s ever met.

It had taken him a _long_ time to reconcile those inappropriate feelings to himself. She was his best friend and _two_ years younger than him. The first time he realised how attractive he found her, she was in her sheer ballet tights and frou-frou tulle skirt about to dance in the Nutcracker. He had been horrified and wanted to gouge his eyes out! He was a _pervert_! And she was so _young_!

He just threw himself even more into ice hockey to get rid of all that excess energy and to not think about little Tutu in _that_ way. He did however get to do a lot of extra research about the NHL, and every time he thought he was going to say or do something stupid, he would cite statistics about the NHL instead.

Finally when she was about to turn 16, Scott had rationalised to himself that she was finally old enough for him to _think_ about confessing something… He knew she had become more reserved and was drawing back from him. Probably because he had been acting so damn weird, just spouting NHL stats like a rambling idiot...

But then he had accidentally overheard a heartbreaking conversation between Tessa and her older sister.

He had been bounding up the stairs of the Virtue household, headed for Tessa’s bedroom to present her with her birthday gift, when her voice had rang out clearly from her partially open room door.

“Leave me alone, Jordan! I don’t think about Scott that way! And I never will!”

Scott’s heart had leapt into his mouth and he actually thought he felt his knees buckle.

“Scott’s my best friend but that’s it. There’s nothing more!”

There was more murmuring from Jordan, but Scott couldn’t pay any more attention. He had to stumble to the nearest washroom to try and not look as devastated as he felt. He finally realised that Tessa had been pulling back because she knew about his feelings and was trying to avoid an awkward situation with him.

He tried to be grateful that he found out her feelings early, before he ruined everything by trying to confess something that Tessa didn’t want to hear. But there was a part of him that wanted to howl with sadness and just run away to the other side of the country.

A subdued Scott had eventually made his way back to the party, and passed his gift to her. It was a delicate friendship bracelet with their initials, and charms like ballet shoes and hockey skates, and Tessa’s favourite words such as dream and strength. He had been so proud of his gift selection (since he was admittedly always kinda rubbish at it). She had seemed so pleased to receive it, and even asked for his help to wear it immediately…

But Scott knew better than to secretly hope anymore.

He had immediately said yes the next day when Jessica Dube asked him out to the movies. Scott then spent the next year and a half dating around as well as doing an on-off thing with Jessica. Trying to silently prove to Tessa that he was fine and she didn’t have to worry about unrequited feelings on his part any longer.

It might have taken some time (ok, maybe a few years), to shake off those lingering “What If” thoughts about Tessa… but things had ultimately settled down. For so long, he had been confident that he only had platonic feelings left for Tessa. And now his body has decided to react like a hormonal teenager yearning for the pretty girl beside him to notice him.

So...

The main tactic now, was to play things cool.

Even if all he wants to do at this moment, is enfold her body into his, and just breathe in her essence and presence like a damn crack addict.

She had greeted him this morning looking like she had just tumbled out of bed. Despite nursing a cup of coffee, her eyes were warm and still sleepy. Her hair was tied up in a loose bun, coming apart in loose tendrils. And she was wearing a worn-out oversized men’s t-shirt. One of _his_ old t-shirts from his days with the Blackhawks.

And when she turned around to shuffle into the living room to start their marathon, Scott could hear himself let out a tiny whimper at the sight of the name Moir blazoned on her back.

Scott fidgeted all throughout their first movie (an Audrey Hepburn and Cary Grant caper that she had chosen called Charade), his fingers itching to pull her into his side so that he could cuddle with her on this lazy Monday morning. Maybe a month ago, he wouldn’t have thought twice about launching a surprise cuddle on Tessa, but today he carefully ensured that he maintained an arm’s length distance from her on the couch (pretending he wanted enough space to slouch comfortably for the movies ahead).  

He’s also really hoping Tessa hadn’t been mad the past week because she could sense that he was pining like a lovesick dog again.

Because he didn't even realise it himself!

Honestly, his only defense was that he clearly couldn’t help it!

How was he not supposed to develop feelings for Tessa again when he was finally living in the same city as her and got to see her more than just Christmas and over the summer holidays? Over video call he couldn’t fully see how radiant she was every day, and how she always smells like spring, and warm sunshine, and pure happiness...

It was going to be brutal but it was fine though.

He was going to be alright.

He got over a crushed heart once before and he could survive this again. Because he would rather have Tessa as his best friend forever, than to not have her in his life at all. And deep down, he’s starting to suspect he would always have some lingering feelings for Tessa.

But he promised himself once before he would never discomfort her about his feelings again. And he intended to keep that promise. He would have to bury those feelings so deep, deep down again, it would take too much effort for them to want to claw back up to the surface.

 

=====

 

Scott was looking scrumptious today.

He was in yet another Team Canada t-shirt, the fabric stretched nicely across his chest and shoulders. His hair a little long and falling messily across his hazel eyes. And seeing him cook a stir-fry lunch in her kitchen, as she sets the table? Well, the whole situation definitely looked and smelled delectable.

Scott’s been fairly quiet though, so Tessa was worried that her odd behaviour last week still left him confused and distracted. He had stumbled over the carpet when following her into the living room. And he also initially sat absentmindedly on one of her armchairs instead of his favorite segment of her sectional lounge sofa set (there had been numerous declarations that her lovely armchairs were useless and actually instruments of torture because they provided no proper back support).

And because she always overcompensates when she’s jittery, she has been babbling away like a brook since the end of Charade. Tessa has thus far chattered about the fashion in the movie, how the process of designing her jewelry line is going, as well as pondered about how to reassure Katelyn who’s going through a crisis of confidence about her ballet skills.

It’s only when she starts talking about Christmas in London and Ilderton that Scott seems to shake off his subdued air and fully join the conversation. They discuss possible gift options for their two families, especially _all_ their nephews and nieces. Tessa always has good, well-thought-out ideas appreciated by everyone, while Scott has well-intentioned fun gifts for the children that usually end up horrifying the parents.

His past list of offences have included loud musical toys _with no volume control_ , a gigantic stuffed bear that was bigger than an adult male (it was his first niece and Scott had gotten carried away), and an art supply kit that Scott had failed to notice contained _glitter_.

After the Glitter Explosion Incident of 2015, Scott had to promise to either run all potential gifts through Tessa or the respective parents first. It was an easy choice. Tessa was a much nicer companion and always had extra gift ideas to spare for him. Also since she tended to start her Christmas shopping lists early, the silver lining was that Scott now completed his Christmas shopping early instead of rushing the week before with all the crowds.

“What’s your exact break from NHL this year?” Tessa asks as Scott serves up their lunch. Her stomach’s rumbling and she’s already rubbing her hands together in eager anticipation.

“I have an early afternoon game on the 22nd so I can pretty much drive off immediately after and arrive home by late evening. And my next game’s on the 27th, so I have a good solid four day break this year.”

Scott beams, excited about spending the holidays with his family in Ilderton. “Do you want to drive home together? I can drop you off first at your mother’s place?”

Then his brow furrows. “But you won’t be able to get around as easily in London or travel and return to Toronto whenever you want? Maybe-“

“No, no! Carpooling is great and I have to come back early as well for rehearsals. Our dates are quite aligned.” Tessa jumps in hurriedly, even though her mouth is stuffed full. There’s no need to eat politely in front of Scott though. And frankly, two and a half hours of driving back and forth with Scott would definitely be much more fun than driving on her own (she’ll always want to spend more time with Scott, emotional heartache be damned).

“Ok great!”

They both grin at each other and for a split second the air around them seems to shimmer and crackle with… something. But then Scott fumbles with his cutlery and the moment is lost.

Looking like he’s firmly concentrating on his food after his clumsy incident, Scott asks, “By the way, our old Christmas tradition used to involve watching you perform every year in the Nutcracker. So how is it these last few years you’ve suddenly been exempt and allowed to travel back to London for Christmas?”

“Well, the Nutcracker is very traditional for Christmas and is usually the biggest production any company can put up during the year. However we tend to fill the cast up with students from the school which is why you had to sit through it every year!”

Tessa gives a little chuckle at how young Scott must have had to suffer through all her adolescent and teenage performances. “I eventually got promoted to Clara but once I graduated from that role though, there isn’t really any suitable roles left for me. The Sugar Plum Fairy has been played by Shae-Lynn for the last ten/fifteen years and she’ll probably continue playing it till she finally decides to retire. Till then, dancers like Joannie and I are usually lucky enough to be released by the company for a little Christmas break.”

“Well the Nutcracker’s loss is our gain. By the way, my mother tells me that Charlotte is apparently really getting into dance now. So would it be possible if you could give her a few tips when you come over for Christmas dinner? She’s apparently been telling everyone that you’re her Aunt Tessa and you’re the _best_ dancer in the world.”

Tessa’s heart couldn’t help but melt at the thought of such a wonderful compliment from Scott’s oldest niece, and of how she’s discovering a love for dance. The Moirs were all like family to her, and when Charlotte had started classes just the year before, it was Tessa who had been inordinately excited by the news.

“Tell Charlotte, I’ll come by and give her a private lesson if she wants, just the two of us. And we can have a bit of a girl chat on dance as well.”

It’s not a competition per se, but Tessa’s really happy that at least one of the kids was passionate about dance, instead of the always accessible national sport that is ice hockey. She immediately starts to reevaluate her Christmas gift to Charlotte, thinking about funky ballet tights and dancewear that would appeal to a fashionable pre-teen.

“Oh gosh, you’re really going to make her Christmas,” Scott grins, before switching to a mock pout. “I kinda feel you are trying to usurp my cool status with Charlotte, but it’s alright, I know Poppy still loves me.”

Tessa just rolls her eyes openly in response.

That was an understatement.

Her own niece Poppy _adored_ Scott, and Tessa has actually had to schedule video calls with her brother Casey and his family just so that Poppy could talk to Scott as well.

It was ridiculous how even four year old girls could fall for Scott’s charm.

So what hope was there for Tessa?

 

=====

 

After lunch, Tessa had left it to Scott to decide on the next show to watch. He had originally scanned through the list available on Netflix but then decided he wanted to make sure that whatever they watched was a favourite of hers. He had then rummaged through her own collection of DVDs, before selecting Emma.

He knows it’s by Jane Austen. Check. For his own sake, it’s not Pride and Prejudice again. Check. He also vaguely remembers Tessa saying that it’s one of her favourite Austen books though. Check. And finally it’s a BBC television adaptation, and he knows how strongly she feels about proper adaptations to books which two hour movies cannot properly capture the intricate nuances of. Check.

As he pops the disc into the player, Scott can see Tessa’s surprise at his selection as she snuggles into the couch beside him.

“Hey, I can be a man of refined taste! We did Hepburn in the morning, I figured we can do Austen in the afternoon,” he teasingly protests. “Although I don’t think I watched this before? It doesn't seem familiar.”

“No, I don’t think so. I’m sure I probably made you watch the movie version with Gwyneth Paltrow at one point though.” She had cajoled Scott to watch pretty much every Austen movie back when they were teenagers, but its probably all lost in a blur of bonnets, gloves, and cravats for him.

“But this adaptation is newer and more accurate to the book!” she declares excitedly as Scott chuckles at having guessed her enthusiasm.

The opening credits start to play and for a moment, Scott worries whether he just condemned himself for the rest of the afternoon by selecting a _four_ -part television drama series. However it takes only a few minutes for Scott to find himself completely sucked into the plot of Emma.

Independent, witty, ethereal, caring Emma completely reminds him of Tessa, though perhaps he himself exemplifies Emma’s impulsive and extroverted nature more.

There are other similarities though thankfully Tessa has never tried to matchmake him with anyone before. No matter how good-intentioned she might mean it to be, Scott wouldn’t have been able to handle it whether he was a crestfallen 18 year old or a more confident and oblivious 28 year old (who had not yet realised the distinctly non-platonic feelings lurking inside him).

Even though it’s not clear if that’s even the intention of this story, within the first 30 minutes Scott has started to root for Emma and Mr Knightley to be together. He knows his perspective is probably coloured by his current situation, but they too are long-time friends who have a great deal of affection for one another. He is very aware though that both characters don’t seem to view the other romantically at all.

Nevertheless, he scowls when stupid Frank Churchill enters the story, and boos loudly when conceited Mr Elton tries to propose to Emma. By the time it appears that Emma might have feelings for Mr Knightley, Scott’s on the edge of his seat completely in tenterhooks. And when Mr Knightley confesses “If I loved you less, I might be able to talk about it more”, Scott wants to jump up from the sofa and cheer like he’s just watched his teammate, reserved Mr Knightley score the winning goal at the Stanley Cup.  

Scott knows exactly how it feels to struggle with saying the right words. Especially after coming to the same long gradual realisation that he might have always been in love with his best friend.   

He looks over at Tessa who’s a little teary-eyed at watching Emma and Mr Knightley kiss. Though she’s probably read the book and watched the show a dozen times, her hands are clasped together over her heart and her smile is absolutely brilliant.

That’s when Scott’s intense happiness for Emma and Mr Knightley starts to dim.

 _This_ is the kind of relationship Tessa probably wants in the future. One of these Austen-type heroes.

And Scott’s nothing like Mr Knightley who is smart, the perfect gentleman and has a million characteristics that Scott lacks - his name is _Knightley_ for goodness sake! Instead, he’s probably more like that Mr Elton (though hopefully no one thinks him conceited or proud or mercenary).

Like that idiot, Scott really should know better than to want someone so completely out of his league…

 

=====

 

It might have taken a while to coordinate their difficult evening schedules, but dinner at the Dubreuil-Lauzon household (organised a few days later) has finally occurred and it was fantastic. Besides Marie-France being a wonderful cook, the company was excellent and Billie-Rose was a riot.

She had spent most of the dinner explaining why her red bicycle was so much better than a blue one, and trying to get a sympathetic Scott to convince her parents why a kitten was necessary for her childhood development. Over the past few months, she had bonded with Scott (who was sometimes an overgrown kid himself). And so when her bedtime arrived, the young girl requested he be the one to read her a story and tuck her in.

Watching Billie-Rose grasp Scott’s hand to lead him down the hallway (also accompanied by Patch) and seeing Scott’s head tilt down to listen intently as they discussed the general merits of bunnies… the whole scene takes Tessa’s breath away.

She realises in a flash, that _this_ is the future she wants!

Outside of ballet, Tessa’s plans had never really been that long-term or concrete. And maybe she’s not looking for it right now. But in the not so-distant golden hazy future? She wants this exact vision of Scott tucking in their daughter (and/or son) after a nice dinner with friends.

“He’s good with children, no?” says Marie next to her as Tessa tries to learn how to breathe again.

“Yes… yes, of course.” Tessa stutters. “Scott’s always been good with kids. You should see him with Poppy. I think my niece actually wants to marry him.” She laughs anxiously, haphazardly smoothing down her blouse, self-conscious of Marie’s knowing gleam.

“Eh bien, at that young age it’s good that she learns she cannot get everything she wants. She should realise that her aunt has prior claim.”

Eyes widening dramatically and her mouth falling open, Tessa stares at Marie helplessly for a few seconds before she attempts a hasty recovery. “Marie! You know it’s not like that between Scott and I!”

Marie and Patch were probably the only people outside the Moirs and Virtues who knew that Tessa and Scott _weren’t_ a couple. The first time Marie tried to ask Tessa about her ‘new’ relationship with Scott, Tessa found herself turning red and tongue-tied. She couldn’t provide one of those non-answers to Marie-France Dubreuil - her mentor for so many years! So Tessa had stumbingly confessed how she and Scott were trying not to contradict everybody, but they were _really_ not together.

Marie had peered at Tessa unblinkingly for a few deathly still seconds, before surprisingly taking Tessa’s admission into her stride. Marie can be astonishingly practical when she wants to be, and there were no further questions - just blank acceptance.

Tessa always thought it must have been Patch’s unflappable nature rubbing off on his wife. But in any case, Tessa knew Marie wouldn’t have kept this information from Patch, and it was nice how the older couple never teased or seemed to judged her and Scott for their admittedly crazy fake-dating plan.

The same could not be the same for their families.

Tessa’s mother has taken to asking after Scott with… this extra _tone_ in her voice. This hopeful lilt that Tessa just doesn’t want to delve into for fear of destroying her own sanity. Jordan continually bombards her with the most crazy and intense social media posts and pictures and gifs, and fan art and fan fiction that she can find. And while Tessa isn’t exactly certain how the entire Moir clan has reacted, she knows Scott’s brothers well enough to know they are at least having as much fun as Jordan with this situation.

“Have I told you how Patrice and I got together?” The older woman continues as Tessa and her start to clear the table and load the dishwasher. “We’d known each other for a number of years and had been partnered often for performances because our director liked our energy together.”

Marie’s gaze turns a little wistful. “I always thought he was handsome, but I didn’t think much of it. I had a boyfriend and I just assumed he wasn’t interested because we’d been friends for awhile and he never said anything.”

“Then what changed?” Tessa asks, delighted at getting this unsolicited glimpse into young Marie and Patch’s romance.

“My mother told me she noticed my boyfriend got very jealous whenever my tall partner with Fabio hair was around. She said she could understand why because the way we interacted and looked at each other was pretty special.”

Marie pauses to dry her hands, and then takes both of Tessa’s hands in hers.

“Now I know the two of you are single because you’re supposedly dating each other. But I have seen the jealous looks from other interested parties who view you or Scott as potential rivals.”

Marie pulls Tessa towards the sofa, and draws her even further in. Like conveying a secret prophecy that cannot be shared with anyone else.

“Tessa, I’m not your mother, but I would like to think I could be your ballet mama or big sister… And anytime I’m with you and Scott, the way you two look at each other? The way you both interact? It’s definitely special.”

Tessa wants to respond. Her mouth opens but nothing comes out. No noise of protest, no sigh of resignation… Nothing.

She feels something well up even further in her chest, and she can’t tell if it’s panic or hope, or some kind of mishmash of every single feeling and thought and dread and fantasy that she’s ever had about her and Scott.

The whole breathing thing becomes hard again as well so Tessa tries to focus on doing that.

The quiet and serious words from Marie continues, but they land like bombs on Tessa’s heart and reverberate completely throughout her body. “Scott seems like one of the friendliest and most social person I’ve ever met.”

Marie pats Tessa gently on the back, soothing the shell-shocked girl who is silent but still trembling slightly.

“But he still gets nervous sometimes, no? Especially with you? Its surprising considering you're his oldest friend in the world? Have you noticed this?”

 

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think them being idiots wore me out. It was compounded by real VM being so adorable on the TYCT, that I just can't deal with it... sigh.
> 
> Anyway, I am a big fan of Emma (if you can't tell from my attempt to reference both the 1996 movie and 2009 BBC version. Love P&P too, but its canon and been mentioned more than a few times in this fandom so I thought I'd throw Emma some love. 
> 
> I also honestly do see some obvious similarities between Emma and Mr Knightley, and Tessa and Scott. It's not quite perfect but enough that I even tried to suggest a Clueless AU to Pumpkinpasties (Queen of VM Rom-Coms) before. No bite so here's my attempt at a little tribute.


	8. I Think About It Every Day, I Dream About You Every Night, I’m Hoping That You Feel The Same Way

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone, I totally intended to update earlier but I needed to actually plan some stuff for my great North American holiday. Guess where I’m headed? I just travelled over 24 hours to reach this continent and I’m going to watch this figure skating show?
> 
> Anyway, because this is my big solo holiday, one that I had to save up for quite awhile to afford, I’m not sure how much time I’ll have to write the next few weeks… but then again, instead of being distracted, I could be super inspired because I’ll actually be able to watch VM skate up close. :)
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. We’ve been building up to this for awhile. ;)

Could Scott really have feelings for her?

Tessa has been reflecting on Marie-France’s not so subtle questions for the last week, holding them close to her heart, and taking them out in the quiet of the night to examine carefully.

She’s scrutinised every single action, every word and every look exchanged with Scott all week. She’s delved further into past, weighing incidents that seemed to support or refute this incredible possibility.

It’s part of her nature to be analytical, but that doesn’t stop the whirl of emotions complicating her every effort to be objective and rational about this very important assessment. She fluctuates between the soaring hope and certainty that Scott returns her feelings, and the depths of despair that she will be standing on the sidelines of Scott’s life, watching as he marries someone else and starts his own family without her.

Scott’s warmth, generosity and heart are usually traits Tessa adores about him. He makes friends with every stranger he meets, he engages wholeheartedly with every fan he encounters (even the inappropriate touchy-feely ones that he will admit later to her were a bit much) and she knows without doubt that he wouldn’t hesitate to do anything for the people he cares about, including her. Back when they were younger and watching all those crime television shows, she used to joke that he was the person she would call if she had to hide a dead body, and he would grin and reply that she would be his one call for help to break out of prison.

However his penchant for being affectionate, means Tessa’s not sure she can distinguish normal open and heartfelt Scott, from maybe romantically in love with her Scott. And since they’re sort of supposed to be dating, she also can’t quite gauge his public behavior or tell whether he might be interested in anyone else.

Still as time passes, Tessa can’t help but get more and more optimistic and hopeful. There are times when Scott just looks at her, his gaze steady and intense, and it leaves her breathless? She just can’t be imagining all these moments?!

And so as with any hypothesis, she decides she needs to test it further. Though she’s not quite sure how to begin…

She decides to start with the barista at their usual Starbucks. He always flirts with her when she makes her order and so for once, she flirts right back. Keeping an eye on Scott beside her, she observes his jaw tighten momentarily but then it relaxes after a few seconds. And now all Tessa feels is awkward and guilty. Did she really just try to make Scott feel jealous? Urgh… that was a stupid and impulsive move on her part.

Then during their next joint Adidas photoshoot, she notices that one of the cute young assistants has an obvious crush on him. The blonde is respectful about it given that Tessa is present at the shoot as well. But Tessa can see the slight tremble in her hands as she helps Scott with his outfits all afternoon. And afterwards, Tessa accidentally overhears the poor girl quietly freaking out on the phone with her friend about her proximity with Scott, how sweet and friendly he was throughout on set, and how nice he was to thank everyone personally after for the ‘difficult’ task of making him look good.

So later when they walk out to Scott’s car, Tessa hesitantly asks whether he thinks the plan is holding him back.

“Huh?” Scott looks confused as he loads their bags into his backseat.

“Oh. You know? Our plan?” Tessa gestures between them. “People think we might be together so they don’t… I mean, there are a lot of great girls you could be meeting. Like today at the shoot, and I don’t want you to be hampered by you know my presence or whatever.”

“Um no…” Scott frowns back, his forehead crinkled in bewilderment. He gets into the driver’s seat, waits for her to buckle up first before starting the car.

“I’m not really looking for someone. And I’m already spending all my time with the best girl ever!” He gives her a quick grin and squeeze of her shoulder, before concentrating back on the road ahead.

“Unless…” he pauses. “Unless, there’s someone in the picture for you? And _I’m_ the one getting in your way? I mean, the barista the other day-”

Scott had looked so worried and fixated on Barista David, that Tessa had to spend the rest of the ride home reassuring him that her daily craving for Starbucks did not mean she was secretly pining for any of its staff. Also she wasn’t quietly unhappy with the plan and wanted to scupper it. It really was just a random thought of hers that didn’t mean anything.

That whole attempt to probe into Scott’s mind had derailed and gotten away from Tessa, so it was still too inconclusive for her to decide what her next steps should be. All she can do is continue compiling those two mental ‘For and Against’ columns of hers on whether Scott could be in love with her.

But Tessa could sense how all that anxiety and energy was coming to a head and that sooner or later, something was going to have to happen or change.

  


=====

  


Tessa didn’t have to wait long. That something was a someone named Cassandra, and she was an ex-beauty queen from London who was currently trying to make her way up the ranks of Toronto’s broadcast scene.

Scott had been invited to one of those panel talk shows to promote his various projects, and she had been a last-minute replacement for one of the usual hosts who was not feeling well. Cassandra was chatty and friendly (also a bit flirty), clearly trying to prove herself to her network bosses… And because of the London (and Ilderton) connection, she and Scott were getting along like a house on fire. This was especially after she shared with Scott and the audience that she had taken a few classes under Scott’s mother and aunt when she was younger, and helped him promote the good youth and community work they were doing at the Ilderton Skating Club.

Tessa had been watching the live show from home and was in the midst of answering a few business emails, when she hears the hosts ask Scott about his relationship status and whether there was anything going on with Tessa. Scott is murmuring the usual lines about being busy focused on hockey and how Tessa was a really good friend… his best friend actually and how they were delighted by the chance to work together on a few projects, etc. when Cassandra completely threw his script into disarray.

The male host was nodding his head, about to move on to another question, when Cassandra reaches over to lay her hand on Scott’s arm, “So if you’re not dating Tessa Virtue or attached at the moment, can I ask you to be my date for a Charity Ball this weekend?”

Tessa was stunned by the _gall_ of this _woman_ , to ask Scott out for a date on national television! Even if he had dodged answering the relationship question, most normal, decent people would still think Scott was involved with Tessa? Just last week, People magazine had listed them one of the year’s hottest couples! And so it was just common _courtesy_ to not blatantly poach on another woman’s territory… especially not on _live national television_!

While feelings of anger and jealousy coursed through her body, Tessa could see Scott was completely taken back and floundering for an appropriate response as Cassandra continues her pitch to hook the Leafs’ most eligible bachelor.

“It’s a fundraiser for REACH, to facilitate community recreation programmes for children and youths with disabilities and special needs. The network has been very supportive of this initiative and I’m sure all the kids present would love it if you could attend. I’ve spoken with a few of them and you are definitely a huge sports hero of theirs.”

Cassandra ends her spiel with a big pageant smile, and all Tessa can think about is how ridiculously white her teeth is and how much she wants to smack that smile off her face. She can’t believe Cassandra is using a _fundraiser_ to get a date!

“Oh… erm… sure, I would love to meet the kids involved with REACH. I’m not quite sure of my schedule for the weekend but-”

“Great! I’ll pass the details to you later! It’s on Sunday so I know the Leafs’ aren’t scheduled to play.” Cassandra reaches across the couch again and this time, she pats Scott on his _thigh_! The male host then jumps in to thank Scott for joining them in the studio today, and the show breaks for commercials.

As her television screen shifts to an ad involving laundry detergent, Tessa is left seething on her sofa.

But her lasting image of that entire exchange isn’t the gleeful smug smile from Cassandra, but a look in Scott’s eye. He was clearly not expecting the date, and he was surprised and a little panicked at having to respond on the spot. But there’s something else, a look there that Tessa doesn’t recognise and she’s afraid of what it might be.

Afraid that it might be genuine interest in the pretty Cassandra who’s obviously a go-getter, has some links with Scott’s beloved hometown and seems passionate about youth and community work.

  


=====

  


It’s a bit late when Scott reaches Tessa’s apartment for dinner. He had first been delayed at the studio, then by meeting some of the audience and the fans waiting outside for a chat, and finally he had dropped by a farmer’s market to get some chocolatey dessert for Tessa.

Tessa was planning on trying out a new Hello Fresh recipe today, and Scott figures the dessert could either be used to celebrate Tessa’s triumph in the kitchen, or as a consolation at the end of a potentially not so great dinner.

He uses his spare key to open her apartment door, (figuring that it’s best not to distract Tessa from the kitchen), and yells, “Hi honey, I’m home!”

He toes off his socks and shoes and lines them up next to Tessa’s on the rack, he hangs up his coat on his hook and drops off his duffel bag at its usual place by the shoe stool.

Peering into his bags from the market, he makes his way into the kitchen announcing, “T, I bought all kinds of desserts for after. I’ve got a triple fudge brownie, a devil’s food cake, a chocolate cherry tart, and a dark cocoa buttermilk cake! We can share whatever you want later, but ooh... it smells really great in here!”

He sets the desserts down on the island counter and then moves to peek over her shoulder, to see the contents of the pot she’s stirring and staring intently into.

“Oh hey… I thought you wanted to try the garlic lime chicken today?” Scott said, giving Tessa a little side hug as his greeting.

“I was a bit distracted earlier and had a little incident… so it’s pasta instead.”

“Awesome. You know I love my pasta!” Scott says grinning while side-eyeing the other pre-packaged meal kit in the trash can. Now that he’s paying more attention, he can also detect a faint acrid burnt smell in the air. It’s hidden beneath the layers of mouth-watering tomato and basil sauce from the pot and the lavender scent wafting from Tessa’s lit aroma candle on the dining table. But its presence hints at the disaster that must have happened earlier.

Tessa’s been doing so much better in the kitchen since she started working with Hello Fresh and following the very detailed step-by-step instructions of the packages they sent her as a brand ambassador. But clearly when placed in charge of a stove, she has the potential of inadvertently reverting back to her normal fire-starter state.

Automatically setting the table with those fancy plates Tessa loves to use, Scott’s glad that he bought those extra desserts now. Even if the pasta dish is delicious (and it certainly smells good), he knows Tessa will still dwell on her earlier mishap throughout the evening.

So dinner ends up being rather quiet the rest of the evening. Trying to be sensitive to her mood, Scott keeps up some low-key chatter on his side of the table, but Tessa is almost mute throughout the meal. Even when he praises her cooking and they get started on their first dessert (it’s almost too sweet for Scott but Tessa always loves the decadence of chocolate).

Usually silences between the two of them are super comfortable and Scott barely notices them. But tonight there’s something awkward and tense about it, and Scott struggles to not pry into what’s been bothering her. He apparently has a tendency to try and solve everything burdening Tessa, and she has in the past informed him that sometimes a girl wants to wallow and think. She will share her thoughts and feelings when she wants to share them.

He switches from updating her about Meagan’s bright new ideas for the Leafs and starts telling her about the talk show he was on that afternoon.

“You would think I would get better at having a camera on me. Cara was telling me my hands were fidgeting all over the place, but I don’t know what else to do with them. I can’t sit on them?”

“Yes, you should be used to it.” Tessa abruptly stands up from the table to start clearing her cutlery and plate.

Startled, Scott moves to quickly follow her to the sink with his own set of dirty tableware. “By the way, have you heard of REACH before? It’s funny, but I kind of got cornered into a date for its fundraiser this weekend.”

 _Bang_! Tessa’s dishes landed heavily into the sink.

“Yes, I saw.”

She whirls back to the dining table, tablecloth in hand ready to wipe it down.

“You know, I was thinking we should just end this whole pretending to date plan. While it clearly doesn’t stop you from getting dates, I don’t want to hold you back from enjoying it fully.

Scott’s mouth drops open. Was Tessa _angry_?

“It’s just a fundraiser, T. I know it might look weird to those who think we’re dating but I couldn’t say no. Not to the kids and to REACH.” He rubs the back of his neck awkwardly.

“It’s not about REACH, and it’s just the whole thing already looks bad. People are pitying me on social media and commenting how I should have dumped you before you dropped me,” Tessa says bitingly.

“Woah… we’ve discussed this before,” Scott says with a furrowed brow and moving to stand before her, “We need to take everything said online with a pinch of salt! There are a lot of great fans but there are a lot of crazies too! And I didn’t dump you!!!”

This was ridiculous! Tessa was one of the smartest people he knew and now she was acting completely irrational!

“Well you might as well do so, publicly anyway… Cassandra’s is so your type, and you were always going to be the one to start dating someone else. So we might as well start the whole process now. I’ll just handle the snide comments until you get into a relationship with Cassandra, and then like the plan, we show everyone that we’re still best friends.”

“Wait what?!” Scott is getting whiplash trying to follow Tessa’s train of thought. He knows he can be slow. It has after all been a long, tiring week packed with games, but… “What the hell?!? I don’t want to date Cassandra! I just got cornered into accompanying her to one fundraiser. That’s all!”

“But you found her attractive.” Tessa says pointedly, her green eyes flashing dangerously up at him

“Sure she’s an attractive woman, but that doesn’t mean I want to date her!”

“Then who do you want to date?!”

“I want to date you!!!”

Scott’s eyes widened in horror. He did not mean to just blurt that out!

And now Tessa is looking back at him in utter shock. Oh crap, what the hell has he done… he needs to fix this. Now.

“Look, T, I’m so, so sorry. I know you’ve never thought of me that way and we’ve never talked about it. But these feelings have been around since we were teenagers and we’ve still managed to remain best friends through it all. It’s doesn’t have to ruin anything!”

Scott’s head is tilted down to hers, as if almost unconsciously trying to be near her. But he is unable to keep his gaze directly on Tessa’s so he tries to focus on the delicate curve of her jaw instead. He’s not sure what to do with his hands as well and works at keeping his arms hanging loosely by his side, resisting the instinct to fold them defensively across his chest.

He tries to smile brightly. “We can just ignore this whole thing. Pretend it never happened-“

“You want to date me…” Tessa says slowly. Her right palm moves up to cradle his cheek and Scott’s face twitches, uncertain whether to flinch away or lean into its warmth. “All this time, and I never thought you’d feel the same way as me.”

A quick glance at Tessa, shows those gorgeous green eyes alit in wonder and it feels as if all the air in Scott’s body escapes. His body crumples around Tessa’s, his forehead is pressed against hers and he envelops her into his arms.

As their hot breaths mix, he leans in slowly for a kiss.

And then the world stops and everything is perfect.

  


=====

  


That first gentle, perfect kiss quickly morphs into an epic makeout session on Tessa’s couch.

Scott tries to regain control and slow things down, but as he pulls away trying to catch his breath, Tessa’s doe eyes draws him back again and he succumbs.

It’s like his every teenage fantasy has come alive, and yet to feel her soft lips against his, to caress her soft skin under her shirt, the warmth contrasting with her cold metallic belly piercing, and to feel her fingers running wildly through his hair? It’s more incredible than he could ever imagine.

After their fourth epic makeout session, Tessa and Scott are finally able to pull their faces apart and sit upright. But they still cuddle beside each other, their bodies pressed together with not a millimetre of gap between their two sides. His right arm is around her shoulder and Scott feels like the luckiest guy in the world, though there’s a small part of him that somehow worries that Kate could walk in on them at any moment.

At least better now than a few minutes before. He shakes that absurd fleeting thought from his mind and looks at the wonderful girl in his arms.

“Hi,” he grins widely at her.

“Hi back,” she smiles just as widely at him..

Oh god they’re ridiculous. And he’s loving every moment of it.

Scott sees her nose crinkle and then Tessa asks, “So you liked me since we were teens?”

“Well, you know I was crazy about you before…” Scott says sheepishly, drawing random patterns on the carpet with his left foot.

“No I didn’t!” Tessa says resolutely, while looking stunned. “Because _I_ had the biggest crush on you back then.”

“But I heard you! The day I gave you this,” he picks up her left wrist and with his thumb, he gently traces the charm bracelet from so many years ago. “I overheard you tell Jordan I was only ever going to be your friend.”

Tessa groans. Loudly. And drops her face into her palms.

“I was probably trying to fob off some teasing from Jordan. I love my sister but she was relentless!”

She twists her body so that she can cradle his face in her hands again. “I can’t believe we could have been doing this all those years ago.”

“We clearly are such idiots… But I don’t really mind now. Not if you are certain about this. About us. I just can’t believe _I_ get to have you.”

Tessa clambers over his body so that she can straddle his lap. Her impish smirk is more sinful than sweet.

“Well, you get to have me all the time now”.

And she leans in for epic makeout session number five.

  
  


***** 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally. I couldn’t stand the mild angst and now they’re back to being cute and fluffy. And most importantly, together!
> 
> Just a disclaimer that I don’t know much about Cassandra other than she appeared on the Tessa & Scott Show (which I still haven’t watched). I picked her name because it was convenient and familiar to the fandom, but I also note she apparently seems really happy in her new marriage. She was nevertheless perfect to act as a catalyst for VM to finally get their act together.
> 
> Also REACH apparently is a real organisation. Again I don’t know much. I just googled.


	9. Everything

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, sorry for the long break. I was happily enjoying my holiday in North America, meeting Tessa and Scott, watching TTYCT, and doing other things that have been on my bucket list for years, e.g. Broadway and Disneyworld. I even drove across Canada twice because of bad weather (on the wrong side of the road and in a freaking snowstorm!), so I was feeling very happy and accomplished, and inspired!
> 
> And then literally on the last night of my trip, when I was getting ready to start writing again (planning to do it on my ridiculously long flights home - 27h of overall travel), the VM fandom imploded. It was a dumpster fire, there was a lot of sadness and negativity everywhere on social media, and it kinda made me want to avoid VM on AO3 as well. I still read fic (I can’t stop) but I went to my other fandoms and started rereading some of my fav fics there instead because there was so much angst here.
> 
> I’m slowly returning to Something to Talk About. Updates are probably going to take awhile, but I promise I’m going to keep writing and I’m going to keep this fic fluffy. There’s just too much angst around, and we need to keep the fluff strong.

 

When Tessa wakes up the next morning, the sun is peeking through her blinds, casting soft shadows in her bedroom. Usually the merest hint of morning light will cause Tessa to burrow even deeper into her bed covers, pulling her duvet over her head. However today, she luxuriates into her Egyptian cotton sheets, before turning to gaze at the man sleeping beside her.

The sun is creating interesting shadows on his profile, and suddenly all Tessa wants to do is explore the sharp planes of his face, study those long lashes (such a waste on a man), and watch him breathe in the still of the morning.

She’s never seen Scott so quiet and motionless before. He’s always been the outgoing Moir boy with excess energy to spare, but it seemed all that energy might have been used up on her last night… and earlier this morning.

Tessa’s lips curls into a smile as she recalls how she had woken in the middle of the night feeling peckish… and might have “accidentally” roused Scott up for more. And after they’d gotten their fill of one another, they had moved on to consume the remainder of the chocolate desserts waiting for them in the kitchen.

All in all, it had been a glorious night (definitely one for the books), and now she wants to revel in the utter joy, happiness and satisfaction running through her veins. There’s a small part of her who wants to start a diary like her 13 year old self, giggling away as she records her every thought and emotion about the whole fantastical experience.

She never dreamed this could happen. And now here Scott was. Apparently just as in love with her, as she was with him.

She reaches out to lightly trace the bridge of his nose and then his strong jawline, before nervously pulling back her hand. For some reason in the brightness of the sunlight, she feels shy. A complete contrast with her boldness the night before. She can’t just molest Scott when he’s sleeping! No matter how much her fingers might itch to do so.

“Why’d you stop T?” Scott’s husky voice interrupts her thoughts. A forearm reaches out to grasp hers and a still sleepy Scott draws her closer and snuggles into the crook of her neck.

“Go back to sleep.” He murmurs, his voice muffled as he presses his warm lips on her cool skin. The partial weight of Scott’s arm and body over hers should feel claustrophobic but Tessa is comforted instead. And together with the rhythm of his breath and the steady thud of his heartbeat under her palm, the usually restless Tessa is lulled back to sleep in Scott’s embrace.

*

When she wakes up again, Tessa finds herself alone in bed.

She panics for a moment. But then she sees Scott’s black dress shirt still hanging haphazardly off the shade of her floor lamp across the room. It must have landed there during their hasty migration to her bedroom last night.

She happily puts it on before shuffling out in her fluffy slippers to find her wayward Scott.

The first clue appears from the second she opens her bedroom door. There is the delicious scent of breakfast wafting through her apartment. A scent her apartment is definitely unfamiliar with...

The second hint is auditory. Her radio is playing Michael Buble’s Everything, and it is accompanied by Scott trying to sing along. It really is more like Scott randomly humming the tune whenever he doesn’t remember the lyrics to this particularly wordy song.

She turns the corner of her hallway and is delighted to be greeted by the sight of Scott’s muscular naked back with a kitchen towel slung over a shoulder as he flips pancakes onto two waiting plates. Furthermore, she has an excellent view of his tousled hair and snug jeans as he sings and shakes to Michael Buble crooning _“It's you, it's you. You make me sing. You're every line. You're every word. You're everything.”_

“Do you sing and dance every morning? Because I’m really enjoying the performance,” Tessa calls out grinning as he switches off the stove.

Scott whips around and _beams_. As his gaze travels down to the hem of her (well technically it is his) shirt and her long bare legs, his eyebrow arches higher and his smirk gets even wider than Tessa thought possible. “It was a spontaneous thing this morning, but I’m happy to take any requests.”

“Well, I’m pretty happy with this song.” She says as he envelopes her in his arms and gives her a kiss that scrambles her senses.

When they finally have to pause for air, he rests his forehead on hers for a few seconds, before pulling away to pour her some freshly brewed coffee. Tessa in the meantime continues to take in deep silent breaths to steady her nerves.

Scott smiles again as he passes her a cup of her morning elixir and Tessa has to restrain herself from ignoring the warm mug in her hands and pulling him down for another kiss. She’s had good kisses before, but none have compared to this baffling, thrilling, craziness swooping in her stomach when she’s with Scott. If this continues, she wouldn’t be able to function - she’d have to learn how to go about her day all dazed and lovestruck.

But honestly, Tessa just wants more.

It’s like she’s a crack addict. One taste, and she just can’t get enough of Scott.

And evidently he feels the same way. Because they spend the next few days wrapped up with one another in their little cocoon or bubble.

Every free moment seems to find him faithfully by her side as if he doesn’t want to waste a single second away from her. They haven’t spent a night apart and Tessa is wondering whether they have turned into one of those disgusting koala-like couples... when the bubble bursts.

Tessa had shown up at the arena to watch a match and had delighted at how Scott’s eyes had darkened with promise at the sight of her wearing his jersey. After the Leafs’ victory, they had decided to return to his apartment for their very own post-game celebration and were walking to his car when the conversation turned towards the upcoming weekend.

Since Tessa actually has more leverage on Scott now, she was cajoling him into trying one of those art jamming sessions for couples. However that’s when she notices Scott uncharacteristically start to dither.

Sudden realisation hits her like a smack to the face. Tessa had been so distracted with their new relationship that she had forgotten Scott was still scheduled to accompany _Cassandra_ to that fundraiser.

It must have been selective amnesia. But now that she remembers, she internally blanches while working hard at keeping a straight face and maintaining an unconcerned tone. “Oh yes, I forgot you have the REACH thing. Have you selected which suit to wear yet? You should wear the charcoal one with the black shirt. The one you wore for the art gallery opening last month.”

Shit. What was she doing?! Just because she wants to feint nonchalance doesn’t mean she has to suggest a good outfit for Scott! If she hadn’t open her mouth, maybe he would have worn his shabby hockey shorts instead, and ooh… accompany it with that horrendous old Hawaiian shirt he had worn once for Charlie’s themed bachelor party.

Who was she kidding. Scott’s taste has unfortunately matured the last few years and she can no longer count on him dressing like a frat boy any longer.

Such a pity.

Perhaps it’s the only time Tessa regrets that her good taste in fashion has finally rubbed off on him.

Scott shoves his hands into his pockets. “I haven’t thought about it but I’ll take your advice.” He ducks his head down and adds sheepishly, “You’re ok with it right, T? If not, I can-”

“Of course, it’s fine!” Tessa quickly interjects, her voice pitched higher than usual.

Scott seems to take her at her word, or maybe he rather not delve further into this thorny subject with her.

But it’s not fine. And that thought niggles away at the back of her mind for the rest of the week.

Now that Scott is finally hers, the indignance seems to burn more that this _hussy_ is trying to hone into her man. She trusts Scott of course, but not this duplicitous woman out to snare him.

Also their relationship is so new and fresh, she cannot believe that on their first weekend as a couple, he would be out with another woman!

There’s no one she can really rant about the situation though. She doesn’t want Scott to think she’s jealous. And telling Jordan anything is completely out of the question! Tessa loves her sister but the amount of crowing from her if she knew Tessa and Scott had taken things to the next level? It would be unbearable!

So on the day of the fundraiser, Tessa spends all her breaks between rehearsals petulant and sulky.

And stalking Cassandra on social media.

Tessa scoffs when she sees Cassandra’s Instagram post documenting her hair being styled for the event. She rolls her eyes when Cassandra polls her Twitter followers on which set of accessories she should wear.

But the final straw is when Cassandra posts herself all dressed and made up, with the tagline - _Waiting for @ScottMoir14 to pick me up for our big date tonight!_

Tessa immediately browses her phone’s photo library, and proceeds to select a selfie that she posts on her own Instagram - _To denim-clad tourists exploring Belgium! On this cold Dec evening, I’m longing for summer again! #throwbackSunday #selfieSunday_

__

Just a gentle reminder that she actually has all these history and actual photos with Scott.

She also starts to browse, comment and like other posts about her and Scott. There are plenty of fan posts about her presence at the last Leafs’ game. Then there’s the recent appearances they made together for the Special Olympics and the Salvation Army.

It really does calm her down to see some of the love out there that people have for Scott and her. And eventually Tessa is able to tuck away her phone to focus on her warm-up for tonight’s performance.

“Nice post!” Kaitlyn greets her with a wink of understanding as they line up for their entrance onto stage.

“I was just reminiscing… I can’t wait for the holidays again, though today, I’m longing more for warmth and vacationing in Europe.” Tessa grins, glad that the message got through and that she was able to somewhat mark her territory with Scott online.

 

=====

 

Scott lets out a loud yawn as he trudges into Tessa’s apartment. It had been a long day. Drills followed by charity coaching with some teammates at a youth hockey training camp, and then the fundraiser. As he pulls off his suit jacket, he opens the door of the bedroom to find Tessa still awake, tucked neatly under the covers with a thick book in her hands and a cup of tea by her bedside.

Her face was scrubbed clean of her heavy performance makeup, her luscious hair was tied up in another of her messy buns, loose tendrils framing her gorgeous face, and Scott is blown away by the domesticity of the scene and how happy it makes him feel. He would be glad to return home every night to this sight.

“Hi T, I wasn’t sure if you would be asleep already.”

“I’m still wired by the performance,” Tessa replies with a faint smile. “How was the party? I thought you might be back later.”

“Oh yes, these things always last longer than you think they will.” Scott yawns again as he walked into the bathroom to get ready for bed. “I was trying to escape as early as politely possible. But you know how one gets trapped in these things...”

He frowns, thinking about the overenthusiastic board member who wanted a play-by-play of his last Stanley Cup final game (it was a nail biter but Scott’s own memory of it was fuzzy since he had been hyper-focused on his role in the game) and how Cassandra ended up being rather clingy the entire evening. She accompanied him almost everywhere the whole night. Hovering over his shoulder as he made the rounds, following him when he offered to get drinks for the group they were talking to... And then there was an awkward moment when it appeared she might want to follow him into the gents as well.

Thankfully, Scott was well-experienced in extricating himself from such weird encounters. But he was stuck in the event until it was “polite” to leave. Cara had drilled that into him years ago when she had caught him trying to sneak out of some NHL event early. She got his mother, Alma on her side and the lecture that followed made Scott feel like he was ten again and sneaking cookies out of the jar.  

It was a pity though that he couldn’t tell these people what he really wanted to say - that he had to leave because he needed to get back to Tessa. Although if he had been stuck there another half hour or so, he would definitely have been less civil in making his departure from the event.

As it was, he had to volunteer to chauffeur one of the other guests home (a fellow sportsman he knew from past Olympics who was definitely wasted), so as to ensure Cassandra didn’t get any funny ideas when he dropped her off. He’s already made a mental note to try and avoid her for the foreseeable future.

After a quick but hot shower, Scott can’t help the happy sigh that escapes his lips as he settles in bed next to Tessa. Just the scent of her strawberry shampoo helps release all the tension from the whole day.

“You have to come with me to the next one instead and make it more bearable for me,” Scott mumbles into her shoulder as he slowly drifts off.

He doesn’t quite see the big smile she makes but his body automatically relaxes further as she cards her fingers through his hair, lulling him into a deep, restful sleep.

 

=====

 

“Ok what exactly is going on?” Jordan demands as she sits across her baby sister at Roxanne. She points her knife at Tessa while taking a sip of her coffee. “You’re practically glowing.”

She pauses to study the faint flush on Tessa’s cheeks. The sisters didn’t get to meet up too often because of their geographical distance, but they always kept close contact through random messages and video calls. And whenever she had to travel to Toronto for business, like this week, Jordan always tries to extend her stay so that she can have more time to catch up with Tessa.

“You’re not pregnant, are you?”

Tessa sputters. The shock of Jordan’s abrupt question causing her to spill her own coffee and drop her fork on the floor with a loud clatter.

“No! Are you crazy!” Tessa exclaims trying to mop up the spill with her napkin, while gesturing to the waitress for another fork. “Whatever gave you that idea?!”

Jordan shrugs. “They do say pregnant women glow, and you have definitely been glowing since you picked me up at the airport. Either that or you changed your brand of makeup and didn’t tell me? If you’re trying one of those super expensive serums and it works, I want to know why you’ve been keeping this information from me.”

“I have no idea what you’re talking about. There’s no new makeup, I’m still using Nivea and I’m definitely not _pregnant_!” Tessa replies, as she unglamorously shovels more eggs into her mouth and avoids eye contact.

Hmm. That faint flush is beginning to deepen and spread across Tessa’s face. It’s creeping down into her neck and up her ears as well. Maybe it’s embarrassment or shock, or perhaps even anger, but she needs to monitor this topic further. Build up her case with more observation points during the week before she brings it up to Tessa again.

Because something is definitely up.

And a good older sister always knows when her sister is trying to avoid a subject.

If it were any of her own friends, Jordan would suspect a budding love interest. However Tessa’s always been so career-focused, it just would be so unlike her. Furthermore, since Tessa has embarked on this new shenanigan with Scott, she really wouldn’t have the time or bandwidth to hide a new guy from Jordan.

As Tessa continues to fumble with her napkin, Jordan also considers the possibility that Tessa and Scott finally pulled their heads out of their asses.

But she quickly dismisses the notion.

That would be too much to hope for after so many years of blindness. It may be nearing Christmas, but Jordan has no faith in this season of so-called miracles to help push Tessa and her “platonic” best friend together. If Christmas was so magical, it should have worked on Tessa and Scott at least a decade ago.

Nevertheless Jordan does covertly observe Scott when he joins her at the ballet to watch Tessa’s performance the next night. She had been surprised to learn he would be attending, but Tessa explained he always came by on special nights when he didn’t have a game. Jordan being in town definitely qualified as a special night.

Scott was a little late, as usual. But he excused himself to Jordan at the theatre lobby, explaining he had a work event and had to rush home to change. He also brought a bouquet of flowers for Tessa and wandered around the theatre with an easy familiarity that took Jordan by surprise. He chatted with the ladies at the box office when collecting the tickets Tessa had left for them, and heartily slapped the back of the backstage assistant who was helping him deliver the lilies to Tessa’s dressing room.

“You really do come here often,” Jordan stated after Scott asked about the kids of the usher, and a quick chat commenced about young Billy’s hockey aspirations.

“Well, I’ve watched a few performances since the season started. And sometimes I wait for Tessa backstage so that we can have supper or a late dinner together.”

Jordan’s keen eyes narrowed. But then she recalled how the two were always abnormally close, and how months earlier when Scott first arrived in Toronto, Tessa had shared how happy she was to have an instant companion for everything again.

Plus Scott didn’t seem to act any differently towards Tessa - during the performance, or after the show when they went backstage to meet her, or when the three of them went out for a late dinner.

It was fun though to catch up with Scott who had practically grown up as Jordan’s little brother. And to tease both Tessa and Scott about the ridiculousness of the whole “fake-dating” thing they had gotten caught up in. Jordan had let loose on Tessa so many times these past few months, but this was really her first opportunity to target Scott.

Jordan starts with “So Scottie, when are you going to make an honest woman out of Tessa?”

She smirks as Scott chokes on his glass of red wine, and Tessa gasps, her eyes widening in horror.

“I’ve been lurking online and people are speculating how soon an engagement will happen. After all, everyone knows my sister doesn’t play around with relationships. She is the kind of woman all men don’t deserve. So even in this ridiculous charade of yours, you guys must be getting pretty serious.”

Taking a moment to wipe his mouth and the dribble of wine on his chin, Scott glibly replies, “Of course my intentions are serious.” He grins at Tessa. “As if I would let Tessa go if she ever deigns to date me.”

Tessa returns Scott’s sweet comments with a soft smile, while Jordan wants to roll her eyes. Multiple times. She has clearly forgotten how impossible the two can be when together. No wonder the whole world thinks they’re a couple. Their own families are confused half the time.

“But seriously though, do you two idiots have an end date in mind for this ludicrous charade?”

Jordan has to hide a snigger at seeing Tessa squirm in her seat while Scott vigorously rubs the back of his neck with one hand. He then proceeds to distractedly tug onto his hair until he looks as if he got attacked by a wind tunnel.

“We’re not really thinking about it,” Tessa finally replies. “We’ve started to settle into a rhythm and there’s no need to rock the boat and draw extra attention to ourselves anytime soon.”

Scott nods along to Tessa’s words, always in sync with her sister. And at the way their eyes meet, Jordan just wants to sigh. The blind fools! Maybe at the end of this fiasco, they will have a slightly better inkling that they might be attracted to one another, instead of burying their heads in the sand all the time.

She wonders if she should persuade Danny and Charlie to lock their siblings up in a pantry, or better yet a bedroom sometime this Christmas. Refuse to let them out until they talk about their feelings. She had jokingly suggested it years before. But dour, good older brother Casey had vetoed it, sternly emphasising the importance of letting the two kids find their own way. The big age gap between them had always made Casey a bit of an authoritarian figure to both Virtue sisters, so Jordan had largely deferred to his stern instructions over the years (save some expected teasing of Tessa).

But maybe this year, they should just do it. Discreetly. She knows Danny and Charlie are just as exasperated as her with their siblings’ antics. And if they execute whatever plan they come up with over at the Moirs, Casey (and her mom) probably wouldn’t know what was happening until Tessa and Scott emerged happy and in love.

By the end of her week in Toronto, Jordan is convinced that active intervention was absolutely necessary.

She knows they are fake dating but jeez… they were taking this acting excuse way too far to cover up their real feelings.

Jordan had to watch as Tessa tried on a million outfits for her joint appearance with Scott at the opening of a funfair. There was really only so many cute top and jean shorts combinations possible, but Jordan had to suffer through them all while being completely shut down by Tessa when she tried to tease her for “dressing up” for Scott.

Then Jordan had accompanied Tessa to one of Scott’s hockey games. She was part of the large group of Virtues and Moirs who had made their way down for Scott’s first Leafs game months ago. But this experience was very different, even if both times VIP treatment got rolled out.

Scott had gotten them great seats near the ice, and she actually caught Scott _winking_ at Tessa more than once when there was a break in the game and he was near their seats. And during his intermission interview while he was delivering the expected generic responses to the same old boring questions, the arena camera had panned up to where she and Tessa was sitting. Catching sight of them, Scott completely stopped in the middle of his live interview to smile and wave. Amidst the cheers of the crowd, Jordan watched in fascination as her sister blushed prettily under Scott’s obvious attention.

It was like watching some high school romance novel unfold right before her eyes. The dancer and the jock clearly liked each other and were unconsciously engaging in some juvenile flirting everytime they interacted. But somehow, they both still thought their feelings were unrequited.

Yes, Jordan needed to act. It’s been years and things had only gotten worse.

It really was the civic thing to do.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys like it… I’m not sure how much longer to keep this fic going as I didn’t really have a game plan and was updating each chapter as I went along. But because I want to keep the fluff going, I may keep it going for a few more chapters than I expected. 
> 
> Or I might move on to more fluffy new fics….we’ll see. Do let me know if you have ideas what other adventures (fluffy ones) this Tessa and Scott can get up to.


	10. Call Me Irresponsible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was aiming for Christmas this chapter but this happened instead. Clearly I really don’t know how many chapters this story will take… I’m guessing two to three more?

 

 

Jordan’s stay in Toronto is quickly coming to an end, so she decides she needs to act swiftly if she wants to lay sufficient groundwork for Operation Mistletoe.

She’s already contacted Danny and Charlie about getting the idiots to recognise and act on their feelings. Not surprisingly, the Moir brothers were eager to finally knock Scott and Tessa’s heads together. Her older brother Kevin was more reluctant. However Jordan is confident she can bring him into the fold. He’s always had a soft spot for Scott since they have hockey in common (Kevin used to play in school quite seriously), and despite the relatively big age gap when they were younger (e.g. 19 and 13), they’d always been able to connect over the statistics, plays and strategies of any sport.

Cara was also in a hundred percent. Jordan had met up with her in Toronto for brunch, and they had spent most of the meal grousing about their younger relatives, and how exasperating it has been to watch them fumble along over the years. Cara even shared some of the ridiculous incidents she has had to endure these past few months. Apparently the way in which Scott’s sports agency and PR team completely refused to believe that Tessa and Scott were just friends, was particularly hilarious.

So it was agreed that in the lead up to Christmas, they all had the creative freedom and individual license to subtly nudge Tessa and Scott closer together. Jordan was careful to emphasise that the alliance should be extremely loosely coordinated so that they wouldn’t come over too strong and spook either Tessa or Scott. This point was especially directed at Danny and Charlie who were not known for their finesse. Jordan also wanted plausible deniability in case any of the brothers’ plans blow up too badly and the resulting firestorm rains down on the rest of them.

This would also hopefully help ensure that Casey or their mothers do not get wind of their devious plans. Jordan has no doubt her oldest brother would be a spoilsport, promptly informing Tessa and Scott and ruining everything.

Their mothers’ potential reactions on the other hand, were more tricky to predict. Jordan suspected Alma and Kate might have longed hoped something would spark between their two children. However no matter how keen they might be with the end result, she firmly believed motherly disapproval would still triumph if they learned how the siblings were planning to manipulate Tessa and Scott.

That’s the worst thing about youngest siblings. No matter how old they got, their mothers would still remained extremely protective of them. Which is why Jordan fervently hoped Danny and Charlie were joking about jumping Scott in the snow and pummeling him into confessing his feelings for Tessa.

Sigh.

No, the burden of getting Tessa and Scott to see the light would lie firmly with her and perhaps Cara. As part of her job role, Cara has plenty of opportunities to further throw the pair together. Cara shared that she was already working at getting them both to join Canada’s Great Kitchen Party in Mallorca next year. So yay for sun, sea, wine and opportunities for sexy swimwear!

But Mallorca was months away… and Jordan would rather resolve this operation sooner than later.

Then Cara mentioned that they were scheduled to appear in a PSA the next week, and that they were in talks to appear in a Michael Buble music video for his latest album.

Jordan had just cackled at the thought of the latter collaboration. It didn’t matter which song they ended up appearing in. The album was called Love for goodness sake! Cara only needed to exert a little more influence to ensure their gig would be as romantic as possible.

So these upcoming gigs were all excellent. But personally, Jordan believed a more direct approach might be necessary to soften Tessa up. Get her more receptive to recognising the heart eyes she displays whenever she looks or even thinks of Scott.

So she had lied to Tessa about being stuck in a meeting all morning. After a quick pop-in at the office, Jordan had instead proceeded to buy adequate supplies (i.e. chocolate) for a girls’ day in. She would usually suggest a spa session or a pedicure with Tessa to have this very important chat. But given the topic is Scott and half the nation thinks they’re an item, discretion is key here.

There was also likely not enough time during your standard pampering session to convince Tessa that she was in love with Scott, and vice versa. Tessa can be particularly stubborn and obtuse when she wants to be, and Jordan suspects she may need the privacy of Tessa’s apartment and those chocolate in case the proceedings get especially exasperating.

Jordan had spent half the night coming up with her key points and practising how she was gently going to present her argument and evidence to Tessa. So she is a little sleep deprived when she quietly unlocks Tessa’s front door. She’s also still tweaking the nuancing of point 6.2 in her head so she doesn’t quite notice the movements on the sofa until it’s much too late.

Much, much too late.

“Ah!! My eyes!!! My eyes!!!”

She drops her handbag and the chocolates on the hardwood floors, and rushes to cover her face. Her eyes are screwed tightly beneath her palms. But it’s useless.

Burned into her retinas are the images of the two naked bodies writhing on that lovely grey sofa. Writhing! She’s never really thought about that word before but she’ll never forget it now.

Dimly at the back of her consciousness, she can hear the mad scramble, the rustle of clothing, the low masculine swearing coming from _that_ vicinity. But she can only focus on the horrified torrent of words continually rushing out of her mouth.

“Oh my god! My brain! I’m never going to unsee this! I’m traumatised! We can never speak of this again! I just can’t -”

She struggles to take a breath so that she can stop verbalising every incoherent, unfiltered thought as it pops into her mind. But she just can’t stop.

So she turns around.

Fumbles around blindly for the handle of the door.

And exits to the safety of the hallway outside. Where she promptly bends over, trying to take in deep steady breaths.

A lifetime later, she’s still talking to herself, when she hears the door creak open behind her.

“Jordan, you’re still here,” Tessa mumbles. “You forgot your purse.”

“.... Objectively I always knew Scott had a great butt. I mean it’s obvious. And those Calvin Klein boxer-briefs ads did show off his package really well. So congrats there. But what the hell! That’s the Scott Moir who’s on magazine covers and billboards ten feet high. That Scott is far away from the little Scottie who used to run around the yard with you! Who sings dorky country songs and blushes when old Mrs McMillan from next door calls him sexy!”

Jordan finally turns to face a thankfully dressed Tessa in despair.

“And you’re my baby sister. My baby sister!!! Just because I wanted you guys together doesn’t mean I wanted to see anything! And I saw pretty much all of Scott and most of you, and oh god I feel kinda sick…”

Another desperate gulp of air.

“Not to say you guys aren’t really hot together but ew…. ewww!!! This is so, so wrong! Maybe I should crop your faces from everything and try to think this is like some porn I stumbled across. I was just trying to help but this is karma biting me in the ass!” Jordan finally wails.

She glares at Tessa now and grabs her handbag back from her. Turning in her heels, she marches towards the elevator, yelling “I’m going to call my therapist now! And I’m sending you two my bills!!!”

 

=====

 

Scott has never been so mortified in his life.

He can’t believe they just got caught in flagrante delicto by Jordan!

He was once almost caught by Ally Carter’s father in her bedroom. But nineteen year old Scott had hidden in her closet in the nick of time, before making his escape out of her window. Fear had been his primary emotion through that experience (Mr Carter was known to be extremely strict and terrifying), and adrenaline kept him going as he hurriedly dressed on the roof and climbed down an obliging tree in his bare feet.

The only time Scott had really gotten caught in the act before, he had been sixteen and reaching second base in the basement of his childhood home. His mother had walked in on him just as his hands were venturing underneath Hannah Thompson’s blouse. While Scott had been embarrassed, Hannah had felt humiliated and refused to speak to him again the rest of the year. Which was regrettable as Hannah was largely acknowledged to have the best body in his entire class. Nevertheless, the incident wasn’t too bad as his mother had surprisingly been unfazed by the incident - a byproduct of Scott having two older brothers with their own fair share of mishaps.

But now, over a decade out of his awkward teenage years, Scott finds himself flushed in embarrassment, hiding behind Tessa’s sofa, and wondering if it’s feasible for him to avoid Jordan for the rest of his life.

Because he’s pretty sure he can never look at Jordan in the eye again. And after her horrified spiel earlier, she too may never want to see him again. It would make things extremely difficult since he’s very much attached to Tessa and can’t bear the thought of being apart from her. Which he’d have to do if he changes his identity and go into hiding.

Still seated on the floor, his elbows folded loosely on his knees, Scott let his head drop with a thump against the back of the sofa. Both Tessa and he had dived behind there after Jordan’s shrieks and the loud thud of her bags had alerted them of her presence. Scott wished he had been able to react faster, to cover their bodies quicker with the throw Tessa always left on the sofa.

But he’s pretty certain Jordan got more than an eyeful… of everything.

While they scrambled to get dressed, exchanging identical looks of shock and horror, they could hear the continuation of Jordan’s tirade before she thankfully exited the apartment.

The silence she left behind was deafening.

Shell shocked from Jordan’s sudden appearance and the abrupt end of their extremely fun morning activity, Tessa and Scott had clung on to one another for a few minutes before Tessa bit her lower lip, kissed his sweaty brow, and mumbled something about going to check on Jordan.

Leaving him alone to contemplate how such a wonderful morning had gone to hell so quickly.

He had been so pleased to learn Jordan would be busy. Her arrival in town and stay in Tessa’s guest room had put a firm stop to their nightly sleepovers, and Scott’s body has practically been aching for Tessa’s. He’s been missing her sleepy smiles in the morning, the adorable crinkle in her nose when her feet gets cold and she tucks them under his… And so just the scent of her strawberry shampoo this morning when he greeted her, was enough to get him all revved up and completely senseless to anything else.    

“Hey, how’re you doing?” Affectionate fingers run through his disheveled hair.

“I’m so sorry, T. I know we said we’d wait till Jordan left town, but I saw you this morning, and I’d just missed you so much... And that’s why she-”

“It’s ok.” She pulls him up and gives him a sweet kiss. “I couldn’t resist you either.”

Scott melts against her embrace and then he suddenly flinches, pulling back to check on the door.  

To his astonishment, Tessa dissolves into laughter. “Don’t worry, she’s gone Scott! Though apparently we might have some hefty therapist bills heading our way!”

Is Tessa in shock? Scott just stares open mouthed, bemused at the giggly woman in his arms.

“I could barely get a word in.” She’s now almost doubled over in mirth. “And also, she thinks we’re really hot! I’m actually quite proud of that confession amidst this whole mess!”

Alright, it’s official. Tessa is having some kind of nervous breakdown that’s weirdly manifesting itself through levity. “Um… Are you ok, T?” he ventures.

“I know I should be embarrassed, but honestly I guess it’s because it’s just Jordan and I never expected her to react that way. I think we kinda broke her! And I mean, I keep telling myself it could have been much worse? For instance, it could’ve been one of our parents?”

“Do not even joke about that!” Scott exclaims, cringing at the alarming thought. “Ah actually… Did Jordan mention how she was going to mention this to our folks?”

“No. But no worries, I’ll call her later telling her to not say a word to anyone.”

Scott’s brows involuntary rises in wry skepticism. “This is Jordan we’re talking about. She’s going to be dining on this for the next few decades! I’ll be surprised if she isn’t already on the phone to your mom!” He winces again as he realises he would not only have to avoid Jordan, but the rest of the Virtue family as well. And possibly skip the upcoming Christmas celebrations with his family, because who knows how that grapevine works.

“Actually she’s probably just as traumatised as you.” Tessa grins, pulling Scott down for a soft kiss, and then for another one as she caresses his cheek.

She waits till he opens his dazed eyes, and then her countenance turns serious. “And she won’t tell anyone. I’m her sister and I have more than enough dirt on her to ensure her lips are sealed.”

Scott must still look doubtful, because Tessa moves in to embrace him, nuzzling her head on his chest and up into the crook of his neck. “Relax, Scott. We said we wanted to keep this quiet for now. Just between us. So Jordan will understand and I’ll make sure she won’t breathe a word to anyone… Except maybe that therapist! We’ll have to give her that!”

And then she bursts into laughter again, as she drags Scott off to her bedroom to finish what they’d started.

 

=====

 

Returning to the apartment as late as she possibly can, Jordan’s just grateful that Tessa appears to have gone to bed and there is no sign of Scott anywhere. She’s able to somewhat digest what she’d witnessed earlier through the help of an emergency session with her therapist. But there’s no way she wants to come face to face with Scott anytime soon. She’s afraid her gaze might inadvertently travel south instead and… Jordan quickly shakes those thoughts away.

She had initially contemplated staying at a hotel for the night, so as to get some distance from everything that happened. But her flight out of Toronto was early the next morning, and all her things were still back here.

Plus her therapist said it would be good for her to confront and recognise the fact that Tessa was all grown up now (and having sex) and Scott was also all grown up (and having sex with Tessa).

Furthermore since she wanted them to be together, she’d need to accept this would mean them hopefully having happy sex with one another. Jordan still doesn’t want to think much about that concept though. She’d probably need a lot more therapy sessions to recover from all of _that_.

Also, she’s a little stumped on what to do with Operation Mistletoe now. She can’t call it off without her co-conspirators wondering why, but she also has no doubt that Tessa is serious about her blackmail threats. Growing up in the cutthroat world of ballet, her little sister had long learned how to stand up for herself and defend her turf. And clearly she finally recognises Scott and her relationship with him as part of her turf.

So Jordan has no choice but to keep quiet and let Operation Mistletoe run as per planned.

Hmm. In fact, now that she knows they’re together, it might even be entertaining to watch (Jordan’s always been the type to find out the ending of a book or movie before investing any time in it. She hates, hates surprises, twist endings and tragic deaths.).

Thinking about the couple trying to hide their relationship at the upcoming Christmas celebrations, Jordan starts to smirk (perhaps she can still surreptitiously help to shine a spotlight on their new relationship).

Until she accidentally catches a glimpse of the living room sofa again. And she blanches at this reminder.

She hurries back into the guest room, eager for a hot shower to wash away her terrible, terrible thoughts and dive under the comfy bed covers.

Then she stops short.

During Tessa’s blackmail call, she’d mentioned they had only been together almost two months. So presumably things were still rather hot and heavy between the pair… especially considering what she just walked in on earlier.

If they were willing to tango on the sofa outside… then what about the other surfaces in this apartment?

Like this very comfy guest bed...

Jordan shudders again at the thought.

Oh gawd… She never thought she would be so anxious to leave Toronto.

This was going to be a very, very, very long night.

 

=====

 

The sight before Tessa was too endearing for words. Scott was in his usual plain t-shirt and jeans, wearing a Santa Claus hat at a jaunty angle, and completely engulfed by dogs and puppies!

They were both shooting a PSA today, urging viewers to consider adopting pets, as well as to not give into the impulse of buying a pet for Christmas without fully considering the responsibilities that come with being a pet owner.

It was probably the best gig Tessa has ever been involved in. Tessa’s segment had been with cats, and so she was able to spend almost an hour surrounded by gorgeous felines of all breeds (and even a few ragdolls that reminded her of her childhood cat). And now she was watching Scott say his lines while getting adorably distracted by the energetic, affectionate dogs around him, all trying to get his attention.

The sight is irresistible and she’s pretty certain the campaign drive to get people to adopt, just got a major shot in the arm. If she was watching this at home, she would be pulling up the number of the nearest shelter right now.

“Hey T, isn’t this just amazing?” Scott called out to her, when the director finally called cut. Tessa had to stifle a laugh at his puppy-like grin, matching the boundless enthusiasm of the dogs around him. “I’ve already told Cara we would be happy to do more of these types of gigs. I’m just not sure how effective the message against impulse buys will be though because I really, really want one now.”  Scott raises up a cute retriever puppy beside his face, and smiles widely. The puppy similarly focuses on Tessa with dopey eyes, it’s tongue lolling out from excitement. “I mean how can anyone resist this face! T, what’s the likelihood they’ll let us keep him?”

Tessa feels her knees weaken so she kneels down to play with the dogs who were all happy to welcome a new friend, “I know. The kittens totally got to me too. But given that I’ve repeated at least twenty times on camera how we should all think before getting a pet, the production team here is going to be aghast at how irresponsible we are.”

“Yup, it sucks having to be a responsible adult,” Scott sighs. “But there’s no harm in starting to think about pets. And I think we should get a dog, and maybe a cat too, if that’s your preference.”

“You want to get a pet!? Our apartments are supposed to be pet-free, Scott.” Plus Tessa wasn’t even sure they could be trusted with keeping a pet alive with their crazy schedules. It’s why even though she considered it when she first joined the company and got her own apartment, she ended up not getting a cat.

Scott gives a sheepish shrug. “Not now… I know our lives are pretty frantic, but maybe someday down the road? When we have more space, like a bigger apartment or maybe even a house?”

“Wait a minute. Scott, are you asking me to move in with you?” Tessa whispers, stealing a glance at the hectic action around them.

“I didn’t intend to,” he replies quietly. “Not here. And not when people don’t even know we’re together yet. But I thought we could start discussing it? I know we’ve only just started dating but we’ve been spending almost every night we can together… And last week,” his voice softens further and he blushes (like he always does when Jordan is now referenced). “I really hated going home to an empty apartment without you. I just…” he pauses here, scratching the back of his head. “I just want to make all these plans with you.”

Tessa’s heart leaps, but she controls the emotion surging through her veins. The last thing she should probably do is jump into Scott’s arms when they’re surrounded by professionals from the media industry.

“You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now! I want the exact same thing.” She whispers. Almost desperately. She’s been having similar thoughts herself, but had shied away from mentioning it in fear that she was moving too fast.

“Really?” Scott’s returning smile could power the entire city. “Wait, the housing or the pets?”

“Both! Though let’s just focus on the housing situation first. Maybe after the holidays we can start to slowly look? A dog and cat can come much later when we...” she trails off. Not wanting to explicitly add “have a family” behind.

But she can see from the sparkle in his eyes that Scott is on the exact same page as her. And to know he was just as anxious to move their lives forward together…

It meant everything.

 

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn’t meant to traumatise Jordan and Scott! It was just supposed to be poor Jordan, and then I had to write about Scott… It just got funnier to write as I got along. But at least Tessa seemed amused and even proud her sister thinks they’re hot!


	11. Operation Mistletoe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just some sugary sweet Christmas fun with the Virtues and Moirs as Operation Mistletoe plays out!

 

“Auntie Tessa!” 

A high-pitch squeal fills the air, as a little girl rushes to hug Tessa as she exits Scott’s car. Poppy gives her a sloppy kiss on the cheek, before barreling into Scott’s legs as he walks round to the trunk to unload Tessa’s various bags (most of which she insists are filled with the various gifts for both their families).

“Hi Scott!” Poppy exclaims gleefully as she tries to hug his right knee. “Have you missed me?”

“Hold on,” Scott says as he sets down one of Tessa’s large luggages, before sweeping Poppy up in his arms. “Of course I missed you! You’re my favourite Virtue girl.” He winks at Tessa over the top of Poppy’s head, but she just rolls her eyes affectionately at how much Scott basks in the attention of her niece.

The rest of the Virtues amble out slowly from the house to warmly greet the two late arrivals, and after Casey, Kevin and Scott bring in all of Tessa’s bags (Scott also still carrying a chatty Poppy on one hip), Kate insists that Scott stay for a cup of her apple cider before continuing his journey to Ilderton. She reaches up to ruffle his hair while reminding him that it’s her special brew and that it’s been months since she last saw him.

“Please stay,” Poppy wheedles, tugging on his hand. At his quick nod and “Ok” to her grandmother, Poppy cheers and hurriedly pulls Scott into the living room where she’s been playing with some old clothes from Kate’s attic. “Here,” she states firmly, rummaging through the pile and passing him an old top hat and a clip-on bow tie. “You can play “Wedding” with me!” 

“Alright, I’m guessing I’m the groom?” Scott grins at the little girl who’s gathered a lacy white veil in her short arms. “Are you my bride?”

Shaking her her pigtails fervently, she announces loudly to the room, “No, no. You can only marry Auntie Tessa!”

A loud snort erupts from Jordan amidst the gentle chuckles from Tessa’s other siblings, while Poppy’s mother Megan murmurs apologies, explaining the girl has become obsessed with weddings since she watched the royal wedding on television. 

Scott however is careful to keep his focus on Poppy (and not look at his actual favourite Virtue girl who’s keeping very quiet). “But what if I want to marry you, Poppy? You’re already holding on to the veil.”

“You can’t marry me,” Poppy declares as she hands the veil over to Tessa. “Auntie Jordan says you can only marry Auntie Tessa and then I can be your flower girl, and we can all live happily ever after!”

While the rest of her family guffaws at Poppy’s precociousness (and bossiness) in directing Scott and Tessa to their respective starting positions on the “aisle”, Tessa quickly glares at Jordan, who’s pretending to be extremely fascinated with the contents of her mug. She has no doubt it was Jordan who somehow orchestrated this whole chain of events, including Poppy playing “Wedding”, for her own entertainment purposes.

Scott on the other hand is still avoiding all eye contact with Jordan. Instead he’s over-acting with Poppy, professing his broken heart now that she doesn’t want to marry him anymore (especially since just two weeks prior during a video call, Poppy had reiterated her intention to marry Scott one day).

“Careful there Casey, you have a heartbreaker here!” Scott then turns to Kate who is entering the room with a mug for him, “What is it with these Virtue women? All out to trample on the hearts of us poor schmucks…”

“But I haven’t hurt your heart!” Poppy protests, anxious at the thought of her beloved Scott being sad. “You love us all and you love Auntie Tessa! And if you marry her, you can become my real  _ Uncle _ Scott!” Her emphasis on the word “uncle” makes it quite clear this is a title that should make Scott extremely happy.

“Oh of course I love you all, Poppy!” Scott kneels down to give her a reassuring hug. “And I would love to be your  _ real _ uncle.”

“That’s good.” But then the four year old frowns at Scott’s bended knee. “Oh no! I forgot! You need to ‘pos-pose’ to Auntie Tessa first before you can get married! Andrea says if the ‘pos-posal’ isn’t good, the girl should say no.” She nods sagely as she dispenses this advice to both Tessa and Scott.

The peals of laughter from Jordan, Kevin and his wife Michele are impossible to ignore now, while Kate, Casey and Megan all have wide amused grins as they watch the scene unfold.

Scott quirks an eyebrow at a blushing, smiling Tessa who seems game to indulge Poppy’s whims. He leans down to Poppy and whispers loudly, “Ok then… what should I say to her?”

 

=====

 

“Hey, did you get a late start?” Danny asks, after Scott had finally greeted and hugged every Moir in the house, and his mother has finished fussing about the length of his hair.

“A bit, but it was mostly Poppy… she really wanted to play a game so I got delayed at the Virtues for awhile.”

Danny chortles. “That girl has you wrapped up around her finger. And she’s not the only Virtue…” He ends with an off-key sing-song voice that Scott ignores as he slowly piles all his wrapped gifts under the Christmas tree. “I hear Tutu’s got you accompanying her to art gallery openings, fashion shows, and museum exhibitions?” 

Scott arches his left brow at his oldest brother. “I didn’t know you were stalking our movements from Calgary. Does your wife know how you are spending all your spare time?” 

“I’m just keeping an eye on my little bro as he moves to a new city, starts playing for his dream team, and decides to start a  _ fake  _ relationship with his best friend! You do realise we all agree this is the most ridiculous thing you’ve ever done. This even includes that bachelor auction you did three summers ago.”

“It was for charity! And I couldn't get out of it, which is why I tried to ask Mom to fly down and bid for me. I completely forgot she had regionals, otherwise I wouldn't have even told her about it and you guys wouldn't have a clue it happened.” 

“You should have just asked Tutu. Clearly the two of you are willing to participate in all types of ridiculous things together! But honestly...” Danny guides Scott to a corner of the living room, away from where all the kids are helping their grandmother make gingerbread men. “What is going on with you and Tutu?” He wriggles his eyebrows in an exaggerated fashion, and the next thing Scott knows, Charlie appears, flanking Scott on his other side.

“What is this? An ambush? I’ve only step foot in this house for ten minutes!”

“Call it an intervention.” Charlie states intently. “You’re our brother but we probably like Tessa more. And from what we are seeing and hearing, something is definitely going on. So we want to check that you are not screwing things up.”      

“Seriously?” Scott glowers at them. “First of all, I know I prefer T to either of you bozos. Probably prefer Casey and Kevin too at this moment. Secondly, you know very well we both got caught in an awkward situation and the media just writes whatever they want to write.” He folds his arms together and scowls intensely at the silver ribbons on the Christmas tree.

“So you’re saying nothing is going on with Tessa? Even now when you are finally in the same city as her and you’ve been half in love with her since you were nine?” Charlie scoffs. Scott just ignores him, studying the homemade decorations on the tree, noticing the new additions that were likely made by his nieces and nephews earlier that afternoon. “Fine, then you won’t mind me introducing her to Nicole’s brother? He thinks she’s gorgeous even if you don’t see it.”

Scott’s jaw clenches at the mention of Charlie’s brother-in-law, but he makes a concerted effort to relax and not get baited any further by his brothers. Not surprisingly, they had teased him loads earlier in the year. They’d mostly eased off since… But now that he was in their actual physical presence again, he should have guessed they would jump at the chance to continue ragging him.

“I’m not sure T is looking for a long-distance relationship at the moment, but sure go ahead.” He said with a nonchalant air while still avoiding eye contact. “I don’t think she’s going to be pleased you want to meddle in her life though. You know, T. She’ll smile and then avoid you for the rest of the Christmas holidays. Like what I’m doing now…”

He hops off the sofa and quickly makes his way back to the kitchen to find some of his mother’s Christmas cookies. He really hopes his brothers won’t be too exasperating this holidays. It’s really going to be difficult if he has to avoid them both in this house for the next few days.

 

=====

 

The next day, Scott quickly figures out that his brothers have not given up their quest to irritate him. 

However instead of trying to corner him themselves, he finds that they’ve enlisted their children to do their dirty work for them (knowing how much Scott adores Christmas and getting the chance to spend time with his nephews and nieces). Taking turns throughout the day, every single one of the Moir grandchildren have come up to him to ask either about his relationship status, or about Tessa.

At breakfast in front of the entire family, Quinn asks him if he has a girlfriend and why doesn’t he have one, and what about Tessa who looks like a princess. Then as he’s helping them build a snowman, Mason asks why isn’t he married, because if he was married he could give them more cousins to play with and then they could play a proper hockey game. By the time little Cruz snuggles up to him on the couch, Scott’s contemplating whether he can punch his brothers for deploying their own children against him. Cruz’s barely three and probably doesn’t really remember Tessa that well from last year’s festivities! Yet here he is, gushing about how awesome Tessa is, and how pretty she is, and how girls have cooties but his brother Shea said Tessa doesn’t so she’s safe for Scott.

It would’ve all been very sweet and heartwarming if Scott didn’t know they were all being coached.  After all, he does have eyes, and he can plainly observe them all going up to their fathers immediately after they leave him. All these little spies reporting every word he says to their shifty despicable fathers!

By the end of the day, Scott is exhausted. It’s near impossible to avoid two grown men and now the endless questions from five children in the Moir household. Only his sister-in-laws and father have behaved normally and not raised Tessa as a topic, but he’s not sure how much safer he will remain with three more days to go in Ilderton. 

Ultimately, the only person Scott’s willing to talk to about Tessa, is his mother. With three boisterous sons, Alma Moir has always had a soft spot for her youngest son’s best friend - the quiet, demure girl who’s always able to calm the hyper Scott down. And so when Alma asks how Tessa is doing, Scott knows she is genuinely interested. So he’s more than willing to update her a bit about their upcoming collaborations (though he wouldn’t be surprised if she already knew half these events through Cara). 

For a split second, Scott contemplates confessing all to his mother. There’s still a part of him who wants to shout to the rooftops that Tessa Virtue loves him. And since he can’t do that, his brain latches onto the possibility of at least sharing the wonderful news with his mother, who he knows will be overjoyed.

But then he catches her half speculative, half wistful gaze as he shares about being Tessa’s taste tester for her Hello Fresh experiments and how he was forced to wander around a tree farm for over an hour as Tessa tried to find the perfect tree for her apartment. Recognising that glint in her eye, Scott recalls exactly why they have not told their families anything. 

His mother would be overjoyed alright… she would probably burst into tears and then immediately call Kate to pull up a scrapbook and start the wedding plans. 

So yes, no sharing of the good news yet, and especially not when they are in the same town, let alone the same houses as their families.

After dinner, Scott finally escapes into his room. Flopping onto his childhood bed, still covered in his Maple Leafs bedspread, he messages Tessa if she’s free to talk. They’ve been sneaking texts the last two days, but it’s been difficult with so many nosy eyes around.

A video call from Tessa comes through, and immediately after he presses the accept button, Scott can feel his heart clench at the sight of her freshly scrubbed face. “Hi T! Gosh I miss you!”

She laughs. It sounds like Tinkerbell and fairy dust, and ok maybe he’s watched too many cartoons with the children today. “I missed you too! How’s the day been?”

“It’s terrible,” he rolls over and whines into his pillow. “I’m not sure if Jordan hinted something to my brothers but they’ve been bombarding me with questions about you. Worse of all, they’re using the kids too!”

He sighs extra theatrically. “We just watched the Rapunzel movie.” He hears her mumble “Tangled?”. 

“Yes, that’s the one. It’s Quinn’s favourite. Apparently we are scheduled to watch all their favourites this week. And after the scene with the boat and all the lanterns, with them singing about seeing the light, Quinn pauses the movie and asks  _ me  _ if I’ve seen the light!”

“What?” 

He hears her impish giggles, and he can’t help grinning back at her. “Yes! Then Charlotte jumps in to say I’m not stupid and everyone can tell you’re so beautiful and graceful and smart, and we’re best friends so I wouldn’t be dumb enough to not recognise these facts. And then Shea interrupts them to explain how his father says I am that dumb, and that the two of us - I can’t believe he used this analogy - are like skittish horses that need to be gently coaxed.”

Acknowledging Tessa’s wide-eyed bemusement, Scott continues, “Oh yeah on the positive side, Shea has convinced Mason and Cruz that you don’t have cooties. So congratulations there. They weren’t very sure at first, but now after reaffirmation from their older sisters and sneaky talks with their fathers, they’ve been assuring me that I can kiss you without catching anything!”

Tessa’s giggles intensify and her phone drops onto her bed as she collapses back against her headboard. From his angle now, he can see her left ear, her shaking shoulders and the fairy lights he helped put up around her dressing table so many years ago.

“You can laugh now that you’re safely with your sane family, but just remember you’re supposed to come over to dance with Charlotte tomorrow morning. So don’t say I didn’t warn you!”

“I’ll take my chances. Unless you don’t want to see me tomorrow?” She raises one brow and mock pouts her lips.

“No way! I’ve missed you too much! Actually I’ll come pick you up, and then we can steal some alone time together!”

“The drive only takes fifteen minutes, Scott. I think someone might notice if we take too long,” she says coyly.

“Tessa Jane Virtue!” He cries in mock affront. “I wasn’t implying anything sordid. I just want some privacy to hold a certain pretty girl’s hand. Plus we can drive back together to your mother’s place for the Virtues’ Christmas Eve dinner so that’s at least half an hour I get to be with you tomorrow. I’m sure I can steal at least one kiss during each drive.”

“Two kisses huh?”

“Yes it’s only the thought of those kisses that sustained me through today.”

“My poor darling, I’m sure we can do much better than that. I will guarantee you at least three kisses tomorrow,” she leers at Scott before her countenance becomes more serious. “Also I need a break from Jordan as well. There’s been lots of sly winks and remarks the whole day. So I wouldn’t put it past her to have hinted something to your brothers.”

“You think she  _ told  _ them?” 

Tessa’s green eyes narrows in thought. “No. She wouldn’t dare. Plus your brothers have no subtlety. If they actually knew anything, everyone would know by now.”

The relief Scott feels is palpable but he’s glad for the added assurance from Tessa. Despite the incessant pestering, his brothers really don't seem to know anything. “So our secret’s safe, but our families are going to be annoying anyway.” Scott groans and rolls over in bed again. 

He adores his family, but it’s going to be a very long Christmas break.

 

=====

 

“Ok, I think we can confirm our siblings are actually trying to matchmake us,” Tessa pants to Scott as she collapses back onto his bed. “And Jordan is either trying to hasten the reveal of our relationship or just having fun with this whole situation”

Last night after Tessa had ended her call with Scott and was getting ready to sleep, Kevin had knocked on her door, sat on bed and attempted an extremely awkward heart to heart talk with her. She would have been touched by this unexpected bonding session, if it wasn’t Kevin - her brother who may yell at the television when there’s a game on, but is practically a functional mute outside of sports (she’s still not quite certain how he managed to win Michele over when he’s a man of so very few words). At seemingly great discomfort to himself, Kevin had asked numerous questions about her life and future plans in Toronto, forcing her to elaborate on how she didn’t see herself leaving the company anytime soon and oh yeah... not a very smooth transition here, but Scott seems really happy in Toronto too. It took her 45 minutes and some fake exaggerated yawning to extricate herself from an even lengthier conversation about her, Scott and Toronto. 

Tessa had later learned from Scott that he too suffered a similar but thankfully condensed chat with Kevin when he came to pick her up that morning. Scott insists there was a faint menacing tone from Kevin in his chat though that first confused him but now worries him, since Kevin is usually quite mild-mannered.

Then when she and Scott had arrived at his parents’ house (and after many stolen kisses in the car), they had found fresh mistletoe hung on the doorway. Scott had been certain there was none when he left the house to fetch Tessa. And it can’t be a coincidence no one came out to greet them when they pulled into the driveway. Instead there were too many Moirs waiting patiently in the hallway to inform the pair of its existence and to insist that they kiss. Scott would also swear he saw his brothers exchange conspiratorial, anticipatory glances when they first entered the door. He also noticed their twin looks of disappointment when neither he nor Tessa got flustered, and he had casually leaned over to give her a quick peck on the lips.

Additionally, after Tessa’s one-on-one ballet session with Charlotte, Scott somehow got pulled into helping her demonstrate  _ all  _ of their dances together, where everyone gushed and cooed about their great dancing and fantastic chemistry. They had to perform Everybody Dance Now, You Rock My World, How Will I Know… Even the upcoming Michael Buble music video to “I Only Have Eyes For You”, where Tessa and Scott depicted old Hollywood actors, falling in love on set and on the film, before the culmination of a romantic evening walk in the gardens (he in a tuxedo, she in a fabulous green gown) and an elegant foxtrot across streets of an unknown generic European city.     

“Yes, I think the fact that we somehow got trapped in my bedroom, when the lock is on  _ our  _ side, and before the entire family left to visit Aunt Carol’s for a few hours can be taken as concrete proof.” Scott mutters besides her, also trying to catch his breath. He shakes his head in wonderment, before reaching over to grasp her hand and give a sweaty kiss to her knuckle. “Though I don’t even want to know what they told my parents to explain why we didn’t join them this afternoon.”

“Well I doubt they’d share they stole our phones and locked us up in hopes we’d engage in some afternoon delight.” 

Scott gives a bark of laughter. “Tee-e!” He drags out the syllabus as he rolls over to nuzzle her neck. “I feel like this is a variant of some teenage fantasy I had about you. But I can’t believe my brothers actually facilitated this whole process! That in their misguided attempts to matchmake us, they actually arranged the uninterrupted private time I wanted and needed with you.” He pauses to take in the sight of Tessa laid out on his bedsheets, her gorgeous hair fanned out on his pillow. 

“I think I kinda love my brothers again.”

Tessa’s heart is pounding and her breath hitches as he trails kisses down her chest and his hands wanders down to her hips. But she still has enough brain cells left to grab his rumpled hair and tug his head up and away from her trembling body. 

“Please lock the door on this side as well. We were too caught up earlier but I do  _ not _ want them unjamming the door and rushing back in here anytime soon!”

She has to let out a giggle as she observes Scott’s similarly dazed eyes clear a little and he trips over the sheets trying to get to the doorknob.

They may be thankful for the respite from their well-meaning but meddlesome families, but there’s no way they’re giving any of the Virtues or Moirs a show like they did with Jordan.

 

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have learned that for some reason, probably because I'm from the tropics and we don't actually have mistletoe, that I can't spell mistletoe....I keep accidentally leaving out one of the ts! Which makes it difficult when you name something Operation Mistletoe in your chapter. Sigh.
> 
> Anyway hope you like my fictional depictions of all the Virtue and Moir children running about. We don't get to see them often, Kevin too, which is why they got some cute airtime this chapter!


	12. It's The Most Wonderful Time of The Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s still Christmas because I don’t want it to be January!!!

 

Christmas Eve dinner with the Virtues was the best. Scott not only had a legitimate excuse to escape from his madcap family for a few quiet hours, but he also had multiple opportunities to surreptitiously hold Tessa’s hand under the dining table during the excellent feast.

He still can’t believe what _terrible_ actors his brothers had been earlier. They’d pretended to be shocked and confused at how the pair had been trapped in his bedroom all afternoon. And it was ludicrous how they eventually “figured out” how to release him and Tessa. They even feinted concern, asking how exactly the two of them were able to wile away the time! Honestly, Scott’s never thought about acting before, but anyone would be an award-winning actor compared to them.

Even his mother knew they were guilty (though to be fair, Alma’s always known when her sons were up to mischief). As Scott shepherded Tessa down the stairs to his car, he had seen out of the corner of his eye, his mother smacking the back of both his brothers’ heads. He almost wished he could’ve stayed to watch her chew them out, but it was getting late and they were due at Kate’s for dinner. He sincerely hoped she’d be able to get them to stop though. With it being Christmas Day tomorrow and all the Virtues coming over for the big Moir celebration, the last thing he and Tessa needed was for their annoying siblings to combine forces.

Anyway, sitting here beside Tessa and her family around the fireplace, and drinking mulled wine while watching Poppy sing through her entire repository of Christmas carols, Scott can’t help but lean back to press his shoulder against Tessa’s. They’ve been extra careful to control their behaviour around their families (nothing that the public or even their family could deem as PDA). But it’s been really hard to go against his natural instincts, and to be on hyper-alert around the people who know them best.

He just wants to feel the warmth of Tessa’s body against his, and he’s happy to take whatever he can get. Even if it’s just their shoulders touching… Scott was gradually being lulled into a sleepy haze by the crackling fire and the gentle, minute pressure of Tessa’s body against his, when Kate stands up abruptly and moves to her hall closet.

“I know Christmas has lately turned more into a ‘let’s watch Poppy excitedly tear through her presents in the morning’ type of event. But I have something here for everyone. A sort of early Christmas gift for the family. It’s a project I started early about six months ago because I wanted to complete them all in time.”

She starts passing out neatly wrapped parcels in groups. First to Casey’s family (Poppy’s already bouncing at the thought of opening a present early), then to Kevin and his wife, to Jordan, and finally to Tessa and Scott. There’s a genuine buzz of excitement in the air as all the adults and Poppy quickly open their packages to find soft and thick sweaters hand-knitted by Kate.

“This is _gorgeous_ Mom!” Tessa gushes as the rest of the Virtue children crowd around their mother to thank her for her lovely and thoughtful gift.

Tessa turns back to Scott, who’s standing still, slightly apart behind the group, quietly admiring the white woolen fabric. He murmurs incredulously to her, “It’s like a Weasley family sweater T! It’s like I’m considered part of the Virtue family!” He gently traces his thumb over the gold S initial on the cuff of the right sleeve, and then looks at Tessa grasping a matching white sweater, and the gold T on the _left_ cuff.

Kate overhears despite his lowered voice (like all mothers, she has an acute sense of hearing), and walks over to them to give him a tight hug. “Oh Scott, you’ve always been part of this family!” She then gently pats his cheek, and gives Tessa a quick wink. “And I suspect you’ll always will be!” She moves off to help Poppy wear her green sweater (matching with _her_ parents), leaving a tongue-tied couple behind.

“Did she just?” Tessa eventually whispers into Scott’s ear.

“Yes.”

“Do you think she-”

“I don’t know.”

“Maybe she just…” Tessa trails off, noticing how Kevin and Michele also have matching sweaters (theirs are navy), and glancing down to the white sweaters in her and Scott’s hands.

“Maybe.” Scott licks his lips nervously, and he flexes his fingers (in lieu of pulling Tessa into his side). It’s wonderful to have the assurance that Kate really does care for him like another son, but the notion that she might know about him and Tessa, or at least suspect the truth, is unnerving.

He’s not quite sure why, but he feels almost compelled to pull Kate aside and ask her permission to… to what? Date her daughter? He shakes his head to get rid of his befuddlement. Tessa may be super close to her mother, but it’s not like she hasn’t moved away to another city since she was a teen! And it’s not like he’s thinking about...

Tessa pulls him out of the room, down the hall, and into the kitchen. “I’m sure she doesn’t actually know anything” she says firmly. “I mean we always knew our mothers kinda hoped? They were never very subtle about that.”

“Yes. And we’ve known each other so long… that I am practically part of your family. I mean, your mother used to pick me up after hockey practice and your ballet classes so that we could get ice cream together! And I do come for Christmas Eve dinner every year...”

“Mmhmm,” Tessa murmurs. “And of course our sweaters would match. It’s not like she would match your sweater to Jordan’s maroon one. Yeah so nothing to worry about! She doesn’t actually know about us.” She smiles tentatively at the worried hazel eyes before her, grasps the back of Scott’s head and tugs him down for a reassuring kiss.

“Ahem.”

The sound of a throat clearing causes them to freeze.

And their heads turn slowly towards the kitchen doorway where Casey is standing with a bemused look.

“Mom sent me after you both. She wants to take a photo with us all in the sweaters.”

He turns away for a second, before spinning back to the stunned couple. “And don’t worry, I won’t say a word.” He gestures vaguely at them, but catches both their gazes steadfastly. “You can take your time to figure whatever out, like when you want to tell everyone.”

Tessa’s oldest brother then pauses thoughtfully, before grinning. “I guess I should be happy Poppy got over her little crush. She’s going to be delighted. And so am I.”

He walks away without another word. Leaving Scott to groan loudly, as he presses his forehead against Tessa’s.

“What is it with you Virtues!? Firstly, you all walk like cats. You should have those bells to warn people when you’re around! Also, that’s like the second of your siblings to walk in on us, which statistically…”

 

 

=====

  


 

Walking into the Moirs’ annual Christmas party was always a startling contradiction to the quiet Virtue family dinner the night before. Nevertheless, Tessa is glad to see Poppy run excitedly to join the other children for a snowball fight on the front lawn. She sees Charlotte and Quinn invite Poppy to join them behind their makeshift fort, and she smiles at how eager Poppy is to start making some ammunition.

As Casey joins the trenches on the other side, an official-looking Canadian touque pops up from behind another wall of snow, and she sees Scott wave enthusiastically at her. Her wave back is interrupted by Cara coming over to greet her.

“It’s children against adults. I think Scott has plans to die tragically in the middle of the battleground in about 15 minutes though as he’s supposed to make up another batch of Christmas cocktails.”

They laugh as they walk slowly towards the house, watching the chaotic battle continue and snow flying wildly everywhere. Mason has a pretty good aim, he’s able to nail his father fairly often. But poor little Cruz has difficulty both making a snowball that doesn’t fall apart, and throwing it far enough to actually hit anyone. So Scott deserts his side to come over to help him. The children all welcome him because even though he’s a grown-up, he isn’t a _parent_. And they all cheer loudly as he carries Cruz across the battlefield so that the boy can directly pelt Charlie in the head.

Once in the house, Cara makes a beeline for the eggnog, while Tessa follows the scent of freshly baked cookies into the kitchen.

“Hi Alma! Can I help with anything?”

“Oh Tessa dear that would be so helpful,” Alma looks a little flustered, but she comes over to give her a quick squeeze. “Could you help powder the icing sugar for the new batch of cookies, and move those trays over to counter to cool? I suspect the snowball fight might end soon and the hungry hordes will start to descend. And as my helper this afternoon, you can start eating those chocolate chip cookies first.”

“You discovered my secret motive! Your cookies are such a highlight of my Christmas. I dream about them each year.”

“I’m very well aware.” Alma gives her an indulgent smile. “You’ve been sitting at this counter waiting for the newest batch of those cookies since you were a little girl.” She continues bustling around the kitchen, measuring ingredients, mixing stuff and doing other wonderful baking things that fascinates Tessa. “My offer still stands to pass you the recipe so you can make your own in Toronto.”

Tessa chortles. “Yes I can just imagine how well those will turn out.” She has comical visions of her oven smoking like a chimney stack, the apartment fire alarm wailing away, and herself in a cute apron, running around the kitchen in a panic trying to fan away the thick grey smoke.

“Well you can just call me and I’ll walk you through it. In fact you should ask Scott to help you out since he’ll probably mooch half of them off you.”

The vision now changes to Scott in her kitchen, his arms wrapped around her as they work on the dough together, his lips against her neck…

“... So do you want the recipe?”

Ok. Tessa definitely needed to focus, and not let her mind wander towards naughty thoughts about Scott in front of his mother!

“Yes, please. If we can actually bake them anywhere close to yours, it’ll be wonderful to have some after a performance or game. And I have been thinking of at least trying to increase my repertoire of food beyond just poached eggs.”

Alma beams and she gently pats Tessa on her arm. “I have lots more recipes if you’re interested. All Moir family favourites, most were passed down to me by my mother, from her mother. You’re welcome to them all. There’s the lasagna Scott used to inhale after Saturday practice, and that grilled chicken I used to make for Canada Day celebrations by the lake. I recall you were always pretty fond of that.” She affectionately hugs Tessa again. “Oh, I’m so happy you guys are able to take care of each other now. I know you both are all grown up, but I still worry about you two living in another city. And I know your mother does too.”

Just feeling Alma’s warm hug makes Tessa feel all fuzzy instead. Scott definitely inherited his gift for giving the best hugs from her.

But all the love from their families, especially their mothers, is starting to make Tessa feel guilty.

They know their mothers have been somewhat secretly hoping they might end up together for _years_ now. She used to think it was because they were such good friends that they loved the idea of actually officially joining the families together.

And since Jordan grew up having no interest in Danny or Charlie, or vice versa, it was up to her and Scott to pick up the slack. Them actually remaining best friends through childhood (and the traumatic years that were _puberty_ ), probably made things worse. Tessa has seen the romance novels Kate prefers, and she knows the trope of childhood best friends falling in love, is a popular one with her mother (Kate loves supernatural romances too, which Tessa just doesn’t get).

It might have been a little painful when she thought there was no hope of Scott returning her feelings. But now that that they’re so, so happy, shouldn’t they be spreading the happiness around?

Tessa recalls how she and Scott had snuck away to her bedroom after the photo taking (and that embarrassing, but not as terrible as Jordan, incident with Casey), to discuss the possibility of just ripping off the bandaid and telling everyone. The initial plan was to keep it quiet as long as possible, for the sake of their own sanity. But now that there were two Virtues who were definitely aware about Tessa and Scott? There was also the consideration that one of the Virtues was extremely untrustworthy (since blackmail and not sisterhood was the only thing keeping her mouth shut).

Then the sight of Scott laid out on her childhood bed, one palm cupped behind the back of his head, the other unconsciously stroking her thigh, was just too much for Tessa to bear. And she got distracted memorising the contrast of him on top of her girly, flowery, pink and white sheets...

Gosh. This little flashback was a good reminder that she really needed to ask her mother to update her covers… But that sight of Scott on top of her flowery sheets, it really was _excellent_ teenage fantasy fodder.

Ok, she’s getting distracted again and Alma is probably noticing her glazed eyes. Hopefully she’s thinking it’s because there are excellent cookies about to be devoured in Tessa’s future.

And not _other_ tempting things...

 

 

=====

 

 

Alma Moir is no fool. And neither is Kate Virtue.

The two mothers are sitting together in the corner of the room, cup of tea in hand, watching their grandchildren play with their various new toys, while also keeping an eye on all their children milling about. Especially their two youngest who are standing at opposite ends of the room from one another.

They’ve had some suspicions these past few months about what might finally be happening in Toronto between Tessa and Scott. Tessa’s been softer somehow, and Scott more reflective. And even over the phone, you can hear the tone of their voices change when the subject of their “platonic” best friend comes up.

However despite having exchanged copious notes that seem to reaffirm their secret hope, they know they’ve been wrong before.

Alma can remember too many false alarms in the past when she had been convinced they’d made that final leap. There was that time Scott flew to Toronto so that he could escort Tessa to prom for three hours before flying immediately back for his next match, or the other time when Tessa took leave from the ballet in the middle of the season so she could travel and watch Scott win gold at the Olympics… Alma can easily list them all, followed by how she was brutally rebuffed. Like when she discovered the two were dating other people… Or how Scott was apparently floating on cloud nine solely because of some hockey-related thing… Or how Tessa had once announced to Kate that she wasn't interested in any relationship because her career came first…

There was a recent panic-stricken period for both mothers right after that Cassandra asked Scott out. Kate had been watching the interview and instantly called Alma at the rink in alarm. So Alma casually called Scott within the half hour, to discern if he was in any way eager about this date. Though Scott had complained about hating feeling cornered, doubts and worries had remained until Cara later shared that he had asked her to try and filter Cassandra from contacting him after the REACH fundraiser. And so all was fine onboard the VirtueMoir Mama ship.

The reserved Kate was usually more cautious about voicing out her thoughts and hopes to anyone other than Alma (and maybe Carol). She was also more afraid she might jinx it if she actually tried to interrogate Tessa about Scott this holidays. She’s literally had to bite her tongue on more than one occasion because she knows Tessa will give her that blank look and change the subject. But given how she’s forever smiling as she sneaks peeks at her phone… Kate’s more than a little hopeful that their wait is finally over.

Upon hearing some of the ridiculous antics that Danny and Charlie have gotten up to these past few days, Kate has almost wanted to go up to them today and congratulate them on their creativity. Nevertheless, she’s happy Alma gave them a deservedly big scolding after the locked door incident (after all, Danny is a _fireman_ and barricading them into a room is such a dangerous hazard). Also as a mother, she didn’t want to contemplate the possibility of Tessa or Scott panicking and trying to scale down that big old tree next to his bedroom window. Alma tried to reassure her that Scott had climbed up and down that tree numerous times since he was a teenager. But Kate was still worried about Tessa and Scott’s safety. She had assumed the two were mature enough to realise they just had to stay put till they were released, and that they wouldn’t have risked injuring themselves, considering their livelihoods.

Thankfully, the Moir boys had promised Alma that they had no more dangerous pranks planned. And so Kate is kinda looking forward to watch what else they have up their sleeves.

  


=====

  


By late Christmas evening, Tessa has become tired of all the speculative gazes that follow her around the room, the whispers that stop as she or Scott get closer to the parties involved, the dopey smirks that occur when she even talks to him. She gets enough of it in real life (and she is getting better at accepting and ignoring it), but she didn't expect to have to face it at home as well. When she’s literally surrounded by her nearest and dearest.

So what if there may have been some ‘longing’ glances on her part towards Scott (according to Jordan who hasn’t stopped her teasing whispered commentary all day). She was only checking to see that no one has waylaid Scott - Casey might have seemed cool yesterday, and always recognised her independence and maturity, but he was still her oldest brother.

Though they had kept a respectable distance from each other the whole day, Tessa was now perched on the arm of the recliner Scott is seated on. They had entered the family room where everyone has gathered, and the children were playing with their various new presents, to find that there was only one chair left for the two of them. There was even toys haphazardly strewn across the whole area around the fireplace where the adults often sat to interact with the kids.

Honestly... Did anyone seriously think she would just squeeze next to Scott on the chair, or even sit on his lap? They must have, based on the way some people kept glancing between them and the solo chair, and how when Charlie later left the room, Danny suddenly grew extra limbs and spread himself like an octopus on the sofa, as if defending the empty space from her.

There’s a quiet hum in the air, despite the chatter from everyone. And Tessa just knows something is up.

She can feel Scott tense beside her as well, so she scans the room slowly. Waiting for Jordan to stand up and blab about everything she’s seen. Or for Danny to leap across the coffee table waving like handcuffs wildly at them....

When all of a sudden, a clump of mistletoe drops into her face from above. Startled, Tessa almost falls onto Scott, but he grabs her waist to steady her.

And that mistletoe… instead of falling to the floor, it seems to bounce up and hit Scott on the top of his head instead.

Whirling around, Tessa finds Charlie standing behind them with mistletoe tied to the end of a _fishing rod_!

“Charlie!” Scott yells, throwing a cushion at his brother, who dodges and continues to brandish the mistletoe threateningly above them. She sees Scott scrabbling along the floor for another cushion, but Tessa is just annoyed and exasperated.

She grabs Scott and pulls him up to stand before her.

And kisses him right there in front of everyone.

The kiss is heated.

Passionate.

Meant to raise the temperature in the room.

But still somewhat PG-rated.

At least that’s what Tessa hopes since she managed to keep her hands cradled around Scott’s face, while his hands remain securely wrapped around her back and waist (it’s a bit low but not scandalously low). Her eyes were closed though so she has no idea if any of the children had to be ushered away.

They finally pull away from each other’s grasp, their lungs bursting for oxygen.

“Good enough for you?” She almost snarls at Charlie who looked dumbstruck but is now slowly retreating, the fisherman rod still in his hands, and the mistletoe drooping and brushing the floor.

She whips around to glare at Danny (who’s red-faced and has a mouth opening and closing like a guppy), and then at Jordan who’s grinning while starting a slow clap in admiration(?).

A loud high-pitched squeal near the fireplace captures her attention, and she swings to where their nieces were clustered playing with some dress-up dolls. Charlotte’s eyes are bright and sparkling, and she has her mouth covered with both palms. So she was the one who probably let out that delighted squeal. Quinn looks like she just watched the ending of Tangled again and is about to burst into rapturous applause. She’s keeping a firm grip on Poppy though who’s clapping whilst bouncing up and down in sheer glee.

Tessa ignores all the rest of the inarticulate noises and sounds in the room. She looks back up at Scott, who tucks her more firmly under his arm and gives her the slightest tilt of his head. With the assurance she needs, Tessa states quietly to the room, “Scott and I are already dating. So there’s no need for all these preposterous tricks to push us together.”  

She finally lets her gaze turns towards their mothers. The kiss had been instinctive and impulsive, so there’s definitely a part of Tessa who’s embarrassed, nervous and wants to continue hiding from them. But Scott’s gentle strokes against her tense spine soothes and relaxes her.

And there is Kate and Alma. Clinging and clutching each other tightly as if they were onboard a capsizing boat. Alma is sniffling softly, tears rolling slowly down her cheeks, while Kate looks faint, leaning on Alma to steady herself.

“You ok there Mom?” Scott asks sheepishly, as he stops rubbing her back, and instead grabs Tessa’s hand in that special hold of theirs.

The tears well up more.

And then in complete synchronicity, Kate and Alma rush to hug Tessa and Scott, while the rest of the family crowd in closer.

Tessa catches Scott’s gaze amidst the chaos that ensues. He beams that million-watt smile. And her green eyes gleam and dance in the amber glow of the fireplace, surrounded by the happiness bubbling around them.

  


 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok just a heads up. I feel like I may have only another chapter in me. But I feel like I can’t ever close this universe fully because I love them so much and I have a feeling I might want to revisit them in the future. So if I do, I guess I’ll have to rely on one-shots or something… 
> 
> I just feel they’re so adorably happy and now I want to make another AU VM super happy. I’ve got a few vague concepts I always thought would be fun… but feel free to throw out anything as well. I have a list (though thankfully some have now already been written way better by other authors) but I will always welcome more ideas!


	13. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, it took a little longer than I expected to update because a new year started and work really hit. Also, just general procrastination happened and I started to develop the backstory for hopefully my next VM fic.
> 
> Anyway just a little jump in the timeline but I hope you enjoy where we landed. :)

 

“Tessa! Welcome back!” Kaitlyn squeals, jumping onto Tessa as she walked into ballet practice on her first day back from their summer break. Jeff and Katelyn were practising their grand jetes across the room and bounded over to join them.

“Hey thanks!” Tessa hugs them tightly. “I’ve missed you all too. How was your summer?”

“Forget about our summer! You just came back from LA! Tell us all about Ellen and being a guest judge on World of Dance!” Katelyn exclaims. “Is J Lo as pretty up close? And how were the dancers? Any teasers of who we should watch out for?”

Tessa laughs. “Scott certainly seemed to think so. He was a little star struck when he came to watch the shooting. He used to have a massive crush on her when we were teens, and so he quite adorably blushed and stuttered when I introduced him. But honestly I can’t believe the show asked me to appear, and the contestants… Wow! I think this season will be even better than before. There were definitely some surprises when I was on the panel-”

Jeff cuts her off with an imperious flick of his hand. “You know I adore World of Dance and I promise you I’ll eventually care about your wonderful experience there.” Jeff reaches out to grasp her shoulders tightly, his eyes serious. “But I only care about Ellen right now. Scott and you looked _gorgeous_ by the way. And I’m in _raptures_ over your outfits and how you came out in pointe shoes so that you could throw in some ballet moves as you two danced your way to the interview area! But most importantly, I _need_ to know what was _she_ like?”

He pauses for a nanosecond, probably to replenish his oxygen supply, before the bullet train of words and questions continues rushing out. “Did you get to meet her before the show? Was she lovely? She mentioned Portia was a big fan of yours, was _she_ there too?”

“Slow down Jeff!” Tessa chuckles, raising her hands as if she could stem off his exuberant excitement. She hadn’t forgotten what a big fan of Ellen Jeff was (and how he had sent her a dozen messages all in capital letters as well as screamed into her voicemail when he first found out Scott and her would be appearing on the show). “Honestly, the whole thing was pretty surreal,” she admits as she makes her way to the barre to do some stretches.

As she gives them a quick recap of the overall experience, elaborating on how friendly and disarming Ellen and the entire crew had been, Tessa thinks back to the shock and excitement when they first heard from Cara that the Ellen Show was interested in booking them for an appearance. Never had she once thought that along her career path as a ballet dancer in Toronto, she would end up appearing on America’s number one daytime talk show. The frenzy of figuring out exactly what outfit to wear, and what dance steps should be choreographed for their entry onto the show (Scott had to be mildly bribed to do so, but Tessa didn’t face much difficulty there), etc. The thrill quickly faded though once she realised what questions might be thrown at them.

The show had mentioned that they were eager to talk about their various projects. For instance, their series of Adidas commercials were amongst the most viral videos of last year, and Ellen after all did love to dance. In addition, Tessa’s children books had become a bona fide bestseller series, and Scott was currently filming a movie in LA with Reese Witherspoon. It turns out the supporting role he had played in an indie film last year (as a frustrated small town wash-out dreaming about his glory days) was very well received and reviewed. Hollywood was definitely sitting up and taking notice of his potential future in Tinseltown.

There were a few other projects Tessa and Scott were juggling that the show producers indicated might be raised by Ellen. But Tessa knew that whatever else Ellen might choose to ask them, she would definitely want to talk about _the Kiss_.

The Kiss that spawned a dozen memes that never seemed to stop following them around.

Just thinking about it made Tessa sigh.

She and Scott had been happily dating for nearly a year. And after the reveal to their families at Christmas the year before, they’d made the decision to stop hiding their relationship.

They didn’t officially announce anything to the public though. Tessa’s social media accounts just started to show how often she and Scott were together. Fans could find him slouched comfortably, half-asleep on Tessa’s sofa in the background of her Instagram stories. She also filmed them trying to bake passable versions of Alma’s famous chocolate chip cookies. Their first attempt had failed miserably - though fans found it hilarious that she had set the wrong (too high) temperature in the oven, causing the resulting cookies to be as hard as rocks. They were nevertheless also charmed when to ease her disappointment, Scott had promptly invented a ridiculous cookie tossing game with her various kitchenware.

Their hardcore fans could also easily tell that Scott and Tessa were planning to move in together. It had taken them awhile, but once they stumbled across the charming townhouse which needed _a lot_ of renovations, they knew they had found the right place for them. And so Tessa couldn’t stop herself from enthusiastically blathering on about colour palettes, bathroom tiles, crown moulding, even kitchen storage, while simultaneously complimenting Scott on all his hidden skills and good ideas for the house.

The general public had no confirmation though until the Maple Leafs made the Stanley Cup playoffs. Tessa had showed up at every game she could, wearing his jersey and sometimes screaming her lungs out (endearing her even further to the Leafs fans).

And when the Leafs won the Stanley Cup and the players were reunited with their loved ones on the ice, there might have been a post-win celebratory kiss that captured the imagination of not only their fans, but many more around the world.

People Magazine called it “a scene straight out of your favourite 90s rom-com, utterly convincing you of the concept of true love and happily ever after”, while Vulture provided an enthusiastic  break down of the kiss frame-by-frame from multiple angles. The hashtag Virtue Moir Epic Kiss trended worldwide for awhile, and now months later, it was still a thing.

Tessa couldn’t even try to explain to her friends how she felt on Ellen’s couch, waiting for the blonde host to tease them about that kiss. Ellen had been so affable. And after lulling them into an easy conversation, for instance chatting about wanting to join them for a dance class, she had abruptly transitioned to, “So I just want to check, you two are a couple right?”

Ellen had barely tried to hide her grin, her round blue eyes twinkling as Tessa felt her entire body instantly flush. She could also immediately sense the nervous energy emanating from Scott’s body beside her, and has to fight from ducking her head down in embarrassment.

“Because I’m not sure what to call this.” The screen behind them flashes to a vivid picture of them kissing right in the middle of centre ice, surrounded by the rest of the team’s celebrations. They were oblivious to the world. Scott supporting her weight as her legs wrapped around his waist and her fingers threaded through his hair. The picture then shifts to a clip from a few seconds earlier, depicting a joyous Scott catching sight of Tessa running/shuffling across the ice and him catching her leap into his arms.

Scott clears his throat, and grabs Tessa’s hand resting on the couch between them. He laces their fingers together and sheepishly says to Ellen, “Yes, we are.”

He turns to smile tenderly at Tessa, as the whoops from the audience threaten to deafen them all. And Tessa knows from rewatching the video back, that despite her innate shyness balking at the sheer amount of attention, there was no hiding her smile back to him which was as wide as the sky.

Although they’d been prepared to answer this question, Tessa didn’t realise how much she’d want to swoon at hearing that hint of pride in Scott’s voice as he announces to the world that they’re a couple.  

Speaking loudly to be heard over the cheers, Ellen continues. “And I hear you’re practically childhood sweethearts. You’ve known each other for over twenty years?”

Tessa and Scott laugh in unison.

“Well yes we’ve been friends a long time, but we clearly weren’t dating that long. This was a fairly recent thing,” Tessa grins as she pats Scott on his thigh.

“Yup, everything was sort of new-ish… and the absolute joy of winning the Stanley Cup just took over, and we kinda forgot that there were so many people around…” Scott trails off, the tip of his ears becoming red as he observes Ellen’s smile grow wider.

By now, Tessa’s nervousness has turned into giddiness, and she suspects anyone watching from home will be laughing at how the three of them must all be grinning at each other like loons. Somehow though, the cheers from the audience reassures her that they made the right decision to say something official.

Though they will continue to decide individually and as a couple what they will and will not share with the public, it really was quite liberating to tell people how she feels about Scott. And on that day with Ellen, it felt tremendous to bask in the support of an audience (a bunch of strangers really) who were just happy that she and Scott were happy.  

She really might be willing to share more of her happiness with Scott going forward.

 

=====

 

Scott was exhausted, but eager to get home.

The film shoot had been delayed by a few days and so it’s been over two weeks since Tessa flew back to Toronto earlier without him. She had come to visit the set and guest on that dance show. And they’d both done a bit of the talk show circuit together (Ellen was fun but they’d actually recreated a mock version of their first Adidas commercial, with James Corden joining in the routine!). However it’s felt like ages since he’s actually seen and touched her.

And he’s _missed_ her.

He’s missed the smell of her strawberry shampoo, waking up to her warm body wrapped around his, her poached eggs breakfast, and even the way she scolds him for always missing the clothing hamper. They and a million other small things that are just so uniquely _Tessa_ to him.

Honestly, he still can’t believe they used to live apart in separate cities for most of the year. Now, just a few weeks and he’s practically pining to be in her presence again. Gosh, the way that woman makes him feel? It’s a good thing video calls exist, because if not, he would have to tell Cara to stop accepting any more of these film gigs.

He had been so anxious to return to Tessa that he took the first possible flight out of LA. Technical difficulties delayed his flight for several more hours and so he’d only arrived in Toronto in the wee hours of the morning.

The new townhouse was still in the midst of renovation and Scott gave up his lease just before summer, so they’d been staying at Tessa’s apartment until everything was ready at their new home. It really was almost complete. There was just a few more rooms and nooks to work on, and they’d still have to move in half of the furnishings, but Scott can already feel the thrill of starting this new chapter of his life with Tessa.

He left his luggage by the main hall and quietly made his way into their bedroom. Just the sight of Tessa asleep in their bed through the dim light in the hallway, was enough to take his breath away. And after quickly readying himself for bed, he drops off his gift to her on her nightstand, and pulls back the duvet covers to spoon behind Tessa.

She snuffles loudly and Scott hesitates, afraid that he has woken her up. But then she wriggles her body back, pressing even closer to Scott, and settles into an even deeper slumber.

Scott was so bone-weary tired that he’d thought he’d fall unconscious before his head even touches the pillow. But as his eyes flutter shut, his thoughts wander towards the brunette in his arms. They’re a jumble of images and emotions all linked to this wonderful woman, reminding him that she is the love of his life.

And as he slips into a deep oblivion, his last scattered thoughts are varied images of him holding her hand through the years.

 

=====

 

When Tessa wakes up, it’s a slow and drawn out process. She often feels as if she’s swimming underwater, and then finally she breaks out onto the surface to get her first gulp of oxygen.

As she tries to shake off her drowsiness, she realises there’s a familiar weight wrapped around her waist. Twisting her body around hurriedly, Tessa beams at the sight of Scott next to her, where he belongs.

She leans over to give him a gentle kiss. But he doesn't even twitch. Caressing his face, tracing his expressive eyebrows, the bridge of his nose, that sharp jawline, she gives him a firmer and more detailed kiss… to no avail.

He’s completely dead to the world and doesn’t move an inch to her machinations.

Resigned to the fact that she couldn’t greet him home quite as properly as she’d hoped, Tessa glances back to her nightstand to check the time (and hopefully calculate how much longer he might stay asleep).

And she immediately notices the small pale blue gift bag winking at her in the sunlight streaming in past her window blinds. An irrepressible hope springs from her chest as she make a grab for it.

Could this be…

Oh. No it isn’t. The gift bag is small. And so is the box.

But it’s totally the wrong shape.

She opens it to find an exquisite and delicate set of earrings though. Depicting ballet shoes on pointe. Grinning at the thoughtfulness of the man sleeping beside her, Tessa puts them on immediately to admire in the mirror.

She pushes away the slight disappointment lingering on the edges of her heart and uncharacteristically leaps out of bed.

There are other ways to welcome Scott back to Toronto.

She was just making sure the bacon was extra crispy when Scott stumbles into the kitchen, still rubbing the sleep away from his eyes and with his sexy bed hair sticking out in all directions.

“What’s this?” He asks in a delighted tone. He presses his chest against her back, rests his chin on her left shoulder, and hugs her from behind.

Leaning back against his warm and solid body, she says, “I’ve been practicing my repertoire of breakfast foods these past couple of weeks.” Stealing a glance at the stack of misshapen pancakes waiting on the island counter, she makes a small wince. “I think my pancakes needs a bit more work, but I think I’ve perfected crispy bacon and eggs sunny-side up!”

She picks up the plate of fried eggs beside the stove top to show off the glossy yellow cheeriness of the still-runny yolks, and how they wobble when she shakes the plate gently.

“T! This is marvelous!” He says with so much wonderment that she considers whether she should feign being insulted. But his enthusiasm matches hers and she decides she rather spend the time welcoming him back with an equally enthusiastic kiss.

And so she does.

They were midway through their late breakfast/brunch (where Scott is making gratifying appreciative noises with every bite he takes and Tessa’s mind can’t help wander to a much naughtier place), when he finally makes reference to her new accessory.

“I see you’re wearing the earrings. I hope you like them?” He says this almost bashfully. As if uncertain she wouldn’t _love_ such a sweet gift.

In fact, other than the charm bracelet he got her years ago, this was the first jewelry he’s given her (even after they’d started dating). He’d always claimed she had better taste than him, and so he didn't really dare presume what she might like.

“Of course! I adore it!” Tucking her hair back behind one ear, she traces the delicate design of an earring, while her other hand reaches over to squeeze his arm gently.

“I’m glad.” He says wistfully. “I was walking down Rodeo Drive... had to be there for some work thing. And I just saw it in the display window.” With a rueful twist of his lips, he adds, “I instinctively felt like I had to get it for you. It wasn’t until I had bought it that I questioned whether you might like it.”

“Well, let me assure you your track record has been excellent thus far.” She chuckles, her mind recalling the precious charm bracelet she still wears to this day, and by the flash in Scott’s eyes, she can tell he is thinking about the same gift. “Feel free to keep buying me jewelry with those NHL millions!”

Scott meets her teasing smirk with a dark and impassioned gaze. “Oh I fully intend to.”

The air around them thrums with… something. It hangs in the room with them, and it causes Tessa’s heart to swoop.

But then the intensity falls away from Scott’s countenance and he cheerfully asks her about the rest of her plans for the day.

Scott’s pre-season hasn’t quite started yet, but Tessa’s days are starting to fill up with practice and fittings. So she’d have to run to the theatre right after their meal, making their reunion a little short-lived. They agree though to meet up later that evening at the new house. Scott wants to check on its progress since he’s been away, and Tessa wants to run through some more design ideas for several segments of the house.

“We still need to figure out which tiles we want for the bathroom attached to the blue guest bedroom, what furnishings we want for the porch, what exactly to do with that wall near the reading nook, and about a hundred other decisions…” She sighs at how slow the whole process is taking. They’ve both been so busy that everything is moving at a snail’s pace. Some rooms are almost completely ready, but others have barely been touched.

As Scott lifts her knuckles to his lips, his hazel eyes darken intently. “We’ll make some more decisions this evening. Check a few key things off the list eh?”

He pauses, and then adds in an earnest manner, “T, I hope you know how much I can’t wait… I can’t wait to move in with you.”

Tessa knows exactly what he means.

 

=====

 

Jingling her keys before dropping them in the small tray by the main door, Tessa calls out to Scott in a bid to find him in this big ole house. She’s just checking the living room (mentally giving themselves a pat on the back at how perfect it’s turned out), when she hears Scott’s footsteps behind her and he envelopes her into a warm embrace.

“Welcome home, T,” he says softly as he kisses her on the crook of her neck and behind her ear. “How was your day?”

“Not too bad,” she said after her own reciprocating kiss. “Just continuing to slowly gear up for Aurora.”

“I can’t wait to see you in Sleeping Beauty. I know you’ve been wanting to play her for years.”

“Yes, I am actually really excited about it. What about you? What did you spend the day doing?”

“Oh I helped out with the kitchen counters earlier, when the guys were here working. But since they left, I’ve been figuring out that wall near the reading nook. You should have a look. Let me know if you like it.”

“Really? That’s great!” Tessa replies excitedly. Hopeful that it means one less item on their long list of things to finalise. She loves that they settled on a little reader corner in the room across their main bedroom where there’s a great view of the park across the road outside.  They hadn’t quite figured out how to decorate all aspects of their library/study/reading corner yet though and she can hardly wait to see what inspiration has struck Scott.

She jogs up the staircase, taking them two steps at a time. She makes her way down the hallway, around the corner, opens the door and turns her head right to find…

This.

 

 

Unable to believe her eyes, she gasps loudly and staggers a few steps forward into the room, as if she needs to touch the words on the wall. To reassure herself that she isn't hallucinating.

Scott quietly slips in front of her and kneels before her trembling frame, holding out a ring box, while she continues to gape silently. First at the painted questions and then down at the man before her. And then back up and down again...

Eyes bright and glossy, Scott takes a deep breath. But it doesn't seem to quell his nervousness because there are no words coming out of his open mouth. Shaking himself, he tries again.

“T… I think I’ve been in love with you since I was nine years old and you walked into my life. I didn’t quite realise it then but I’d spent the two decades since falling more and more in love with the most incredible person in the world. You’re my best friend, my confidant, my North Star… every cliche I can think of, I can relate it to you. Because you’re literally the most important person in my life and have shaped me in so many ways over the years…”       

Tessa has both palms covering her mouth by now, but then she lets out this laugh-cry sound that seems to completely derail Scott’s thoughts.

“I’ve practised what I was going to say so many times, but now the words have gone clean out of my mind. I’m just rambling now. And all I can remember is how much I love you!”

He licks his lips, his eyes darting around wildly as he tries to get back on track.

Then he groans and decides to jump forward to the most crucial bit.

“Tessa Jane Virtue, will you make me the happiest -”

“Yes! YES! A million percent _YES!”_ She cries as she launches herself onto him.

Scott hugs her so tightly that he later confesses he had to remind himself to relax and let her breathe.

Tessa doesn’t care though. She’s barely even looked at the ring. Intense happiness is spilling out of her every pore and she doesn’t want to let him go.

She never wanted to forget this feeling of her heart bursting with love, awe and happiness..

 

=====

 

Hours later, when she finally had the time to study the gorgeous ring on her finger, she informed Scott that he really did make excellent jewelry choices.

And later when she posted on Instagram the picture of their hands clasped together - her engagement ring displayed clearly for all to see, it seemed the rest of the world agreed too.

 

*****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that’s it. The end of my second fic and first attempt at a multi-chapter anything… I can’t believe it! And I can’t believe the awesome support from everyone! I knew the fans here love VM so they would check the story out, but I don’t think I really thought anyone would really like my writing so thanks again for the encouragement and support!
> 
> Anyway as mentioned, I think I’ll keep this universe open as I dive into another VM universe. And if anything hits, I’ll probably continue with one shots, here and there.
> 
> Come find me @SpiraledR on Twitter if you have any good ideas or prompts for this universe… and I’ll see if inspiration strikes and what I can fill ;)


End file.
